Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings
by carrox
Summary: Pronto se celebrará el primer aniversario de Sora como la estrella principal y Kalos tiene varias sorpresas planeadas para ello, sin embargo, la oscuridad parece querer opacar el escenario. Por su parte, Leon ha estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos por una horrible situación ocurrida recientemente, que empieza a cuestionarse que tipo de relacion quiere tener con Sora Naegino.
1. Introducción

_Hola, decidí escribir éste fic de Kaleido Star, principalmente porque la serie me gusta mucho y aún cuando es muy vieja y posiblemente ya esté olvidada,_

 _no quise desperdiciar las ideas. También deseo verlo más como un Hobbie para poder desestresarme de mis otros deberes y así pulir nuevamente mi forma de escritura._

 _Si has decidido darle una oportunidad a ésta historia, espero de corazón que la disfrutes y pases un momento agradable._

* * *

 **INTRODUCCION**

Las luces del escenario Kaleido, destellaban como si lanzaran guiños provocativos al público que asistía a la función de esa tarde, luces de colores cambiantes como era costumbre en las funciones alumbraban diferentes secciones cada cierto tiempo.

Los gritos del público eran el sonido de ambiente pues la música se había aminorado en medio de la función, permitiendo que se distinguiera que los gritos eran demasiado lejanos a la alegría, eran de pánico, de terror. Gran parte de la audiencia se había puesto de pie, pero no para ovacionar, sino para aumentar la impotencia que sentían, al no poder hacer algo para evitar lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando en ése preciso instante.

Pero, para Leon Oswald, el panorama era muchísimo peor…

Sostenido con su mano derecha de la barra del trapecio secundario y manteniendo su izquierda extendida en el aire, mientras su largo cabello plateado caía alborotado y extendido sobre su rostro brazos y amplia espalda, fue como un detonante que le hizo dilatar el centro de sus pupilas azules.

Ante sus ojos, la situación transcurrió como aquellos momentos cardíacos en las películas, cuando para el protagonista todo se torna lento y pesado, y cada movimiento qué es realizado ya sea por él o su entorno, pareciera como si se intentara retar a una tortuga a competir en una carrera. Así lo veía Leon, quién incluso lograba escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, haciendo eco y causándole un terrible dolor en su pecho que le impedía el poder respirar.

Su mirada estaba fija hacía abajo, mientras un grito ahogado intentaba escapar por su garganta. El cuerpo de aquella chica caía de picada, su cabeza se impactaría contra el suelo porque no había red de seguridad para aminorar el impacto.

Sora Naegino estaba realizando su papel del hada del bosque, que se encargaría de quitar el maleficio que fue lanzado al príncipe, se encontraban en medio del último acto cuando Sora soltó el trapecio principal, para elevarse varios metros al aire y así poder alcanzar el aro aéreo, pero en el trayecto, algo provocó que su visión se opacara y, soltando un suspiro, ella perdió el conocimiento, siendo la oportunidad perfecta para la gravedad en recordarle al mundo su existencia.

Fue ése instante en que Leon pudo verla caer, como las hadas de los cuentos, que son golpeadas por las manos humanas o por algún otro instrumento dejándolas gravemente heridas.

Leon lo sabía, no había manera que alguien lograse llegar a tiempo para sujetar a Sora, no a esa distancia. Si ella se impactaba, su accidente sería mortal, no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir. Si había alguien que podría salvarla, era él y nadie más, pero existía un problema, por alguna razón, Leon no pudo liberar su mano de la barra.

El albino alzo bruscamente su rostro, apretando los dientes como un gesto de absoluta desesperación e impotencia absoluta. Intentó liberar su mano derecha del trapecio pero ésta parecía estar adherida con un fuerte pegamento o como si su piel se hubiese fusionado con el tubo, se agitó con fuerza sin importarle salir herido físicamente, debido a que su cuerpo se encontraba colgando a veinte metros del suelo.

Se dio cuenta de la realidad, de lo que estaba por suceder y no podría evitarlo. Apretó los ojos mientras su rostro se deformaba en una combinación de dolor, angustia, ira y total frustración y aquel grito que había estado atorado en su garganta, finalmente salió, en un grito desgarrador que hizo eco en todo el escenario:

-¡SORA!


	2. Capitulo 1: La Fantástica Ironía

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de: **"Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings"**_

 _iniciamos oficialmente con el primer capítulo de ésta historia._

 _Espero que disfruten de las cosas que están por suceder y permitan que su imaginación vuele para imaginarse todos los escenarios y personajes_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La fantástica ironía**

Leon se sentó de golpe en la cama en sincronización con el grito que salió de su garganta. Sus ojos se perdieron brevemente en la penumbra de la oscuridad que invadía su entorno, mientras un sudor frío trazaba una delgada línea desde las raíces de su cabello hasta su sien, deslizándose hasta su mejilla, comenzando a almacenarse en el contorno de su quijada, hasta que llegó a su límite y una pequeña gota de agua se desprendió cayendo sobre las sabanas aperladas que aún cubrían parte de sus piernas. Él Intentó, dentro de lo posible, regularizar su respiración.

Sentía una gran adrenalina que recorría cada nervio de su cuerpo, esa sensación que te invade cuando en sueños sientes que te caerás por un precipicio y despiertas de forma abrupta, así es como él se sentía en esos momentos, pero la sensación era mucho más incómoda, podía sentir su garganta seca y áspera e incluso los latidos de su corazón que golpeaban frenéticamente contra su pecho, parecían haber enviado otro ejercito al interior de sus oídos, como si aquel órgano tan vital intentara advertirle lo cerca que pudo estar de sufrir un pre-infarto.

Cerró los ojos, posando la palma de su mano sobre la mitad derecha de su rostro, tensando suavemente las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel. Finalmente, con esfuerzo, bocanadas grandes de aire y unos cuantos minutos (quizá), pudo sentir como las palpitaciones abandonaban el interior de sus oídos y se concentraban en su pecho, el lugar donde naturalmente debían estar, eso facilitó que su respiración comenzara a tornarse lo más normal posible y aunque su garganta aún se sentía áspera, la sensación tan incómoda de las palpitaciones había cedido hasta casi normalizarse por completo.

Retiró la mano de su rostro y lentamente abrió los ojos. Estaba en su habitación, aún era de noche y la única luz que dominaba el espacio, era la de la luna, la que se filtraba entre las cortinas blancas. Cortinas las cuales Leon deseaba cambiar por unas más oscuras y gruesas para que la luz de la mañana no le despertase. Pero hasta el momento, no había tenido oportunidad de encargarse de ello. Llevaba pocas semanas desde que decidió mudarse al área de dormitorios que formaba parte de Kaleido, anteriormente él vivía en un departamento externo, pero debido a la distancia, las horas de ensayos y prácticas tan cerradas, decidió que mudarse a esos dormitorios, era la mejor opción.

Cada miembro del Kaleido Stage lo personalizaba a su forma, por lo cual, era completamente imposible pensar que los departamentos tenían la misma estructura: Dos habitaciones, ya sea para que dos personas viviesen juntas o una de ellas se adaptara para las necesidades personales del dueño. Contaba con 1 baño y medio (el inodoro y una regadera). Una pequeña cocina, un área de comedor y una pequeña sala de estar. En sí, los departamentos no eran muy grandes, pero eran bastante cómodos, además como anexo, todos tenían un balcón que les regalaba la hermosa vista del mar.

Como era de esperarse, Leon Oswald tenía un dormitorio independiente, le desagradaba de sobremanera tener que compartir habitación con cualquier persona. Para Leon, de puertas cerradas para adentro, era su espacio personal donde podía relajarse y olvidarse brevemente del mundo exterior. Aunque en esos momentos e irónicamente, lo que quería era pensar en el mundo exterior.

Decidió levantarse de la cama, caminando unos pasos hasta la pared color arena, donde se encontraba el boton para la luz, cerca del marco de la puerta. Él presiono el botón para encender las luces de la habitación y salió directamente al baño abriendo la llave del agua, donde unió sus manos para improvisar una especie de canasta y así retener el agua que caía, una vez que las palmas de sus manos estuvieron cubiertas por el líquido, él inclino el rostro y se lanzó el agua para así terminar de despertar y reaccionar.

Dejo que las gotas de agua se deslizaran unos segundos por su rostro, antes de decidirse en tomar una toalla y secarse, tirándola al suelo, antes de dirigirse a su siguiente parada: La cocina. Abrió el refrigerador que estaba lleno de puras bebidas energéticas y botellas de agua, él tomó esa última, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador. Mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en la botella de agua, como si el movimiento del líquido lo hipnotizara, antes de decidirse en abrirla y beber grandes tragos de ella.

Al retirar la botella de sus labios, él finalmente se sentía más despierto y menos alterado. Su ceño se frunció levemente. Esa pesadilla... no era la primera vez que la tenía, y eso le fastidiaba. No era creyente de los sueños y para nada lo tomaría como una especie de advertencia, pero... en su interior, si comenzaba a causarle cierta inquietud.

-...Esto empieza a ser molesto –Pensó el albino, posando la botella sobre la pequeña mesa color grafito en forma de "L" que se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes, cerca de la cocina.

Pasó sus dedos por sus largos cabellos plateados para acomodarlos, dirigiéndose hacía una ventana que se encontraba a dos metros de distancia de la puerta principal, adornadas por cortinas venecianas. Leon introdujo dos de sus dedos entre dos láminas, y abrió sus dedos como si de tijeras se tratasen, para así observar el exterior.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, pero por el tipo de color qué el cielo nocturno comenzaba a tomar, Leon pudo deducir que era de madrugada y pronto amanecería. Suspiro. Ya no podría dormir y tampoco tenía un televisor el cual encender y tener ruido, se maldijo así mismo. Graciosamente, fue la misma Sora Naegino quién había sido la primera en decirle que comprara uno, aunque fuese pequeño, porque nunca estaba de más tener algo de entretenimiento extra para cuando se requería descansar, pero él se negó y dijo que el aparato seguramente solo serviría para juntar polvo.

Pero justo esa madrugada, y con gran ironía, Leon se daba cuenta que sí debió haber comprado ése televisor, y debió escuchar las palabras de Sora, qué aunque fuese despistada, León empezaba a entender que siempre qué ella comentaba o sugería algo, debía tomarlo en cuenta con seriedad.

Porque... como le hubiera ayudado ése televisor y la programación estúpida que pudiera brindar. Para así dejar de pensar en ésa pesadilla recurrente, y el terrible accidente de Sora.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el primer episodio :D  
Como mencione con anterioridad, no planeo hacer episodios tan largos, para que puedan léer todo más fluidamente y menos cansado :)_

 _Espero que te haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo_


	3. Capitulo 2: La Fantástica Monotonia

Bienvenidos nuevamente a un nuevo episodio de "Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings"

Espero que pasen un momento agradable y permitan a su imaginación volar, ¡Para imaginarse cada uno de los escenarios y situaciones que ahora se presentarán!

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: La Fantástica Monotonía**

La oficina de Kalos Eido, dueño del estadio Kaleido, siempre se ha distinguido por ser un lugar bastante sobrio: Las paredes tenían un color que podía ser clasificado como "azul perlado", eso decía él, pero a simple vista todos juraban que más bien era un verde mar, aunque aparentemente, el color variaba dependiendo de la luz que ingresaba por el ventanal redondo que se encontraba justo atrás de su escritorio. Ésa ventana, recordaba bastante a las tradicionales que adornan los submarinos y parecía bastante adecuada la elección, pues a través de ella, también podía verse el mar en su inmensidad, sin tener que estar dentro de un submarino sumergido a miles de metros bajo el mar.

Era curioso, que a pesar de que la oficina tuviera esos colores y ambientación, se sintiera tan sobria y hasta cierto punto, aburrida. Pero, Sarah Dupont, cantante principal y además la administradora de los dormitorios del Kaleido Stage, ha sido compañera de Kalos desde la juventud de éste, por ello la rubia con gran seguridad afirma a cualquiera que pregunte o haga un comentario respecto a esa oficina, que esa sensación de sobriedad que persiste en el aire de ese lugar, es debido a que Kalos es una persona con ése carácter y por ello su "energía" se impregna dentro de ésas cuatro paredes.

Pero, graciosamente ésa mañana, la oficina de Kalos era todo, menos sobria.

El hombre de piel morena, cabello corto y bicolor (negro desde la raíz y magenta en las puntas) levantado en picos, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una especie de lucha interna ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ésos precisos minutos. En realidad, estaba confundido y vagamente perturbado, al punto que debió retirar las pequeñas gafas de cristales rectangulares color naranja de su rostro, y presionar el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y gordo, al mismo tiempo en que apretaba los ojos. Un último intento para asegurarse que no se encontraba dormido y que la desvelada de la noche anterior, no estaba influyendo a tal punto de confundir los sueños con la realidad. Retiró los dedos del puente de su nariz, dejando una pequeña marca por parte de ellos, la presión ejercida por las yemas había sido tan fuerte que consiguió que su piel morena en aquella área, se volviese blanca por breves segundos, antes de recuperar su tono natural.

Colocó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, abriendo los ojos y... para su desgracia, muy a su pesar, estaba lo que sigue de despierto, ni siquiera sentía deseos de bostezar.

Kalos despertó ese día como era costumbre, alrededor de las seis de la mañana, él no vivía en las instalaciones de Kaleido, sino en un departamento externo a quince minutos del escenario. Su rutina matutina era bastante monótona, especialmente porque vivía solo así que no debía ajustar cuentas con nadie. Se despertaba, tomaba una ducha rápida, se vestía lo más informal y relajado posible: una camisa color marrón de manga corta, en el cuello habían cuerdas entrecruzadas en lugar de botones, unos pantaloncillos cortos color arena que llegaban a media rodilla y unos tenis deportivos.

Tenía repetido ese conjunto varias veces, no le interesaba perder el tiempo la noche anterior pensando en que vestiría al día siguiente. Prefería concentrar su atención en las cosas que debía hacer en el escenario Kaleido. Claro, él también contaba con otro tipo de ropa y unos trajes para ocasiones más formales, pero sin duda alguna, siempre tendría prendas repetidas, para ahorrar tiempo.

Luego de vestirse él tomaba una taza de café, no desayunaba porque no tenía hambre y eran minutos desperdiciados de tiempo (según él), y al terminar su café lo dejaba en el fregadero, tomaba las llaves de su auto convertible color azul y asientos de piel blanco, y tomaba la ruta hacía el escenario.

Sí, todas sus mañanas eran monótonas, excepto ésa, porque tan pronto llegó a su oficina y abrió la puerta, se encontró algo que ocasionó que dudara de si realmente estaba en la realidad.

Era como si Kalos hubiese entrado al lugar donde un payaso se sentiría en el paraíso. Habían globos de helio, con distintas figuras trazadas en su superficie flotando en el aire, pero eran sostenidos por hilos de colores, que se sujetaban en un nudo a canastas pequeñas de madera que asemejaban a esas canastillas de supermercado donde se pueden apreciar las verduras o frutas que transportan, Kalos observo en silencio esas pequeñas canastillas, percatándose que algunas tenían peluches, otros adornos florales y algunos otros dulces y chocolates. Las contó, eran 10 canastillas en total.

-Pero... ¿Qué rayos...? –Murmuró con una expresión de absoluta confusión.

-Lamento haber invadido tu oficina de ése modo tan colorido, Kalos.

El moreno se giró inmediatamente hacía su derecha, que era de dónde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con Kenneth. Él era un hombre de la tercera edad, de nariz puntiaguda y ancha con un bigote prominente que caía largo desde el área inferior de su nariz y que lograba rozar su barbilla, su cabello era crespo, largo y canoso al igual que su bigote. Su cabello se amontonaba graciosamente contra la joroba qué el anciano poseía.

Debido a su amplia edad, Kenneth debía apoyarse en un bastón de tubo de madera, que tenía una empuñadura de piel donde apoyaba su mano y una dragonera de cuero que se ajustaba a su gruesa y cansada muñeca.

La vestimenta de Kenneth era básicamente el mismo estilo, traje de vestir negro u ocasionalmente gris, de camisa blanca y un elegante sombrero fedora de alas cortas, le encantaba ése estilo y lo tenía siempre combinable para cada uno de sus trajes.

Kalos observo a Kenneth por breves segundos, antes qué el anciano sonriera divertido haciendo que las arrugas de edad en su piel, fuesen aún más notorias.

-¿A qué se debe esto, señor Kenneth? –Preguntó con amabilidad. Después de todo, Kenneth era prácticamente el patriarca de ése y otros escenarios más.

-Oh solo son pequeños detalles que han enviado para Sora. –Respondió un tanto afligido. Pero se alarmó en seguida al ver la mirada acusadora de Kalos, sobre él- Por favor no pienses de forma errónea, si yo le hago algún presente a Sora, se lo daría directamente y no me excusaría con sobrenombres o identidades falsas –Sonrió divertido, mientras una pequeña gota se resbalaba por su sien.

-¿Y a qué se deben estos regalos? –Preguntó con seriedad, volviendo la mirada al interior de su oficina

-No te hagas el ingenuo Kalos, sabes perfectamente que representan esos regalos.

Al escuchar esa voz, el semblante de Kalos cambió a uno más serio y severo, girando el rostro para encontrarse con Yuri Killian de pie, a espaldas de Kenneth.

Yuri Killian un hombre rubio alto y de ojos azules, él anteriormente había sido una de las estrellas masculinas principales de Kaleido, al lado de Layla Hamilton (Quién ahora se encuentra en américa). Poco después, Yuri había renunciado, armando todo un plan para poder desterrar a Kalos de su puesto como dueño del escenario, plan que sí le dio frutos y funcionó momentáneamente, pero después de limar asperezas con Kalos, ambos se hicieron socios, aunque Kalos seguía siendo el accionista mayoritario y planeaba continuar así, ocasionalmente aún tenía un poco de resentimiento hacía Yuri.

El rubio sonrió con modestia, lucía un traje color crema, con una camisa de seda color azul cielo debajo del saco. A diferencia de Kalos que vestía informal, a Yuri le gustaba vestir formal. Eran dos polos opuestos pero que se complementaban de forma positiva.

-No pienso permitir que Sora se vaya del escenario –Respondió Kalos inmediatamente- Más vale que ellos no empiecen nuevamente con esa situación. No permitiré que se repita el incidente del año pasado.

Yuri y Kenneth sabían a lo que Kalos se refería. Ellos no estuvieron presentes en ése incidente, pero estaban conscientes de lo que ocurrió y de cómo sucedió todo

 _Prometí que no haría los episodios tan largos, para que no se aburran al léer._

 _A veces me inquieta un poco que és más descripción que diálogos, no sé si eso también les llegue a incómodar._

 _Agradezco muchísimo que se tomen unos minutos para léer toda esta historia, espero de corazón que sea de su agrado ;_;)9_


	4. Capitulo 3: La fantástica e inesperada

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de **"Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings"**_

 _Espero que disfruten de éste nuevo episodio, y permitan que su imaginación vuele para imaginarse todo lo que está por ocurrir_

 _Cabe aclarar que parte de éste episodio será un recuerdo de una situación ocurrida en el pasado, deseo aclararlo, por si en el episodio pasado no lo deje claro o no se entendió :D_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: La Fantástica e inesperada intervención**

Kalos recordaba claramente ése incidente, porque no fue el único en presenciar toda esa situación.

Desde el año pasado y gracias a la técnica angelical, muchos dueños de escenarios de distintas partes del mundo posaron sus ojos en Sora Naegino, especialmente porque en ése evento tan importante y que hizo una marca histórica en el mundo de los espectáculos, muchos de los artistas invitados ese día pertenecían a esos lugares y habían compartido escenario con aquellos que siempre consideraron enemigos. Evidentemente, ése incidente no lo dejaron pasar por alto e informaron a sus propios jefes y claro, los programas de espectáculos y noticieros solo reafirmaron dicha información.

Fue por ése motivo que repentinamente, los dueños de los escenarios, querían tener a Sora de su lado, incluso hubo una temporada donde se habían atrevido a ir a Kaleido y hablar directamente con Sora al punto de ofrecerle cantidades exorbitantes de dinero con tal de que ella fuera la estrella principal de sus espectáculos.

Para Sora fue una temporada demasiado incómoda y dura, porque no sabía exactamente como negarse sin causar un conflicto, lo que menos quería en ése momento, era crear odio o desprecio entre los escenarios puesto que todo iría en contra de sus propias creencias.

Y un día, ocurrió algo que la misma Sora temía, pero sabía que sucedería:

Fue una tarde, donde Sora había sido intervenida en medio de los jardines del escenario, por un hombre dueño de un escenario ruso, ya había intentado hablar con ella antes y había sido rechazado de la forma más cortes posible por parte de Sora, pero el hombre era bastante persistente y no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Además, usaba técnicas muy bajas, como la excusa de hablarle el ruso a Sora para intentar confundirla o tratar de voltear las cosas a favor de él. Era notorio que Sora estaba demasiado nerviosa y la ansiedad se notaba en su mirada.

Kalos estaba presente, observaba todo desde los enormes ventanales del edificio que tenía forma de media luna dejando al jardín en el centro, donde Sora se encontraba con el ruso. El moreno iba en compañía de Sarah a quién él había sujetado de los brazos para evitar que la rubia saliera y terminara agrediendo físicamente al ruso. Fue entonces que notó que él no era el único que intentaba calmar a una fiera.

Al otro extremo de ese corredor, cerca de las escaleras principales que subían al segundo piso, logró distinguir a Ken Robins, quien difícilmente sujetaba a May Wong de la cintura levantándola en el aire, mientras la china pataleaba y agitaba los brazos desesperada y furicamente, con un rostro de absoluta furia y dientes afilados como cierra.

Sora no había notado la presencia de ésas cuatro personas, porque estaba demasiado angustiada intentando idear la forma de librarse de ése ruso de la mejor manera posible. Era demasiada presión para ella en esos momentos, al punto que Kalos y Sarah, pudieron notar que Sora estaba a una nada de llorar por la pura ansiedad.

-D-de verdad... señor yo... no... -Intentaba explicar, pero sentía su voz tan entrecortada que se le dificultaba mucho poder hablar. O retenía las lágrimas o hablaba. No podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez, al menos, ella no.

-Te irá muy bien en el escenario ruso –Insistía el hombre que vestía con un traje negro, con un bigote delgado que se enroscaba en las puntas y una bufanda color vino que rodeaba su cuello. La vestimenta incluso confundía y perturbaba a Sora, porque la zona donde se encontraban, era demasiado calurosa, especialmente en ésa época del año.- Podemos irnos hoy mismo –Agregó- ¡Conviértete en el ángel de _MI_ escenario!

Sora abrió levemente los ojos cuando aquel hombre levantó dos boletos de avión para un vuelo directo a Rusia. Sora sintió que se le apretaba el corazón, pero no era nada similar a la alegría, sino una combinación terrible de miedo y pánico.

Estaba claro que el ruso no planeaba irse sin Sora, se veía tan decidido que la misma chica temía que la secuestrara o algo similar, muchas cosas terribles pasaron por su cabeza, algunas exageradas como la idea de que aquel hombre sacara un costal, de esos que se ocupan en las granjas para meter maíz o algún otro tipo de alimento, y que la textura de ésa tela pica por los hilos que sobresalen en la superficie. Sora imagino que él la metería ahí dentro y la llevaría con él a la fuerza.

Su sentido de alarma y pánico creció a niveles titánicos, cuando el hombre caminó más decididamente a ella extendiendo su brazo, dispuesto a sujetarla de su antebrazo con su enorme mano.

Ante esa cercanía ya amenazante, Kalos se había adelantado a caminar apuradamente, una cosa era mantener distancia mientras conversaban y otra distinta era mantenerla si ya se iban a usar agresiones físicas. No lo permitiría, no con su staff que para él eran como su familia. Aunque eso último no lo diría abiertamente.

Pero el moreno se detuvo de golpe dejando entre abierta la enorme puerta de cristal que dividía el edificio del jardín, dejando su mano posada sobre el vidrio sin mover su cuerpo. Atrás de él también se detuvieron Sarah y May quien decidida y difícilmente había logrado llegar hasta ellos, ya que tenía a Ken sujetándola de la cintura, por el rostro del rubio resbalaban lágrimas en forma de cascada que caían serpenteando por el largo de sus mejillas, ya que había sido arrastrado por la china desde las escaleras hasta ése punto.

Ante el silencio repentino de los tres espectadores, Ken abrió los ojos y las lágrimas desaparecieron por arte de magia, decidiendose finalmente a levantarse sacudiendo sus ropas, tenía puesta la camisa azul rey del staff de Kaleido, con el logo del escenario a sus espaldas en un azul más oscuro y casi desvanecido, haciendo un efecto subliminal. También tenía puesto un pantalón blanco, que curiosamente aún mantenía el mismo color a pesar de haber sido arrastrado, no cabía duda de que la intendencia de Kaleido hacía un trabajo excelente en cuestión de limpieza. Pero el rubio salió pronto de esos pensamientos tan banales, para concentrarse en aquello qué había silenciado a esas tres personas, especialmente a May Wong.

Los ojos de Ken se abrieron grandemente, mientras el centro de sus ojos azul celeste se agudizaban y sus labios se abrían levemente, mostrando un rostro de total asombro.

En el jardín, Sora quién había apretado los ojos, dejando escapar una muy delgada lagrima de uno de ellos, los abrió al no sentir la enorme mano del ruso sobre su piel. Abriendo los ojos solo para encontrarse con la amplia espalda y los largos cabellos plateados de Leon Oswald quién había salido prácticamente de la nada y ahora sujetaba la muñeca del ruso.

En realidad no había aparecido mágicamente, el platinado había estado observando todo desde un bajo perfil al lado del edificio. Estuvo observando cada movimiento de Sora y del ruso, esperando un momento adecuado para intervenir y, por supuesto, en cuanto aquel hombre se volvió amenazante al intentar sujetarla, fue la señal que él estuvo esperando.

El ruso fijo su mirada en Leon, eran prácticamente de la misma altura, otra de las razones por las que Sora se había sentido tan intimidada con la presencia del extranjero, porque ella era demasiado pequeña en comparación.

-... ¿Qué haces interviniendo? –Preguntó el ruso con molestia en su voz.

En el interior del edificio, Kalos extendió sus brazos a los costados, para impedirle el paso a sus tres compañeros quienes estaban decididos a salir. Pero ante la intervención del moreno, entendieron que debían quedarse quietos. Aunque Ken internamente, sintió gran impotencia y frustración, lo que le obligo a bajar la mirada y tensar sus dientes ocultos tras sus labios cerrados y sus puños contra su costado. Acto que para May Wong, no pasó desapercibido, pero en ése momento ella estaba más interesada en saber lo que sucedería, que preocuparse por la debilidad de su compañero.

Leon, mostrando la mejor de sus caras frías y cortantes, clavó sus ojos en el ruso quién sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Especialmente por sentir la potente presión con la que los dedos de Leon mantenían atrapada su muñeca, era tanta la fuerza que parecía imposible, ya que el albino no parecía mostrar que estuviera haciendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en ello.

-¡S-suéltame! –Exigió frunciendo el ceño, pero su rostro seguía mostrando temor.

-Lo haré –Dijo Leon con firmeza viéndolo- Pero cuando termine de hablar –Agregó

Sora se mantuvo en silencio, antes de percatarse que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la espalda de Leon, al cercanía era tanta que los finos cabellos del albino se movían suavemente por el viento de verano que lograban rozar los brazos de la chica, quién los mantenía doblados contra su pecho. Tal vez el motivo por la que ahora estaba tan cerca fue reflejo o inconsciencia, pero en cuanto vio a Leon delante de ella se sintió más protegida y más aliviada de la presencia del ruso.

-Dejen de enfocarse en tratar a Sora como si fuera un animal. ¡Ella no es un juguete que van a poder comprar y luego desechar cuando no la necesiten! –Comenzó a hablar el albino, con un tono severo y seco, frunciendo sus cejas negras a tal punto que parecían fusionarse en una sola- ¡Sora solo se convierte en un ángel cuando está en el escenario y solo un demonio puede hacerla surgir como tal! –Exclamó con furia, sobresaltando al ruso- ¡Y ese demonio soy yo! –Gritó- ¡No permitiré que ningún otro se meta en mi territorio! –Agregó con rabia, a tal punto que el extranjero se sintió aliviado de que las miradas no mataran, porque la mirada que el albino le había lanzado, podría haberle reventado la cabeza sin duda alguna-¡Ella no puede brillar sin mí y yo no puedo hacerlo sin ella! ¡¿Has entendido?! –Exclamó con furia

Dicho esto, Leon libero la muñeca del ruso quién la protegió inmediatamente con su otra mano, seguramente le quedaría una marca por varios días, que serviría como recordatorio al hombre de no volver a intentar acercarse a Sora Naegino.

Si león se hubiera girado en ése instante, habría pescado la mirada que Sora tenía en su rostro, mirada que Kalos y los tres espectadores si notaron. Era una expresión de absoluto agradecimiento e incluso de admiración. Aunque para la perspicaz de Sarah, hubo algo más, pero nadie más noto en ése momento.

Observaron entonces, que el ruso decía algo que parecía haber ido directamente hacía león, pero ninguno de los cuatro pudo escuchar. Lo que sea que le haya dicho, también tuvo respuesta por parte del albino quién apunto a espaldas del extranjero, una clara indicación de retirada, cosa que el ruso hizo antes de ver nuevamente a Sora una última vez.

Para los cuatro espectadores, fue un total misterio el diálogo que intercambiaron Leon y el ruso, y por la expresión de Sora, aparentemente ella tampoco pudo escuchar o entender. Lo que significaba que su diálogo había sido en un idioma desconocido por la chica. Pero sea lo que haya sido, a partir de ése incidente, el acoso constante hacía la estrella principal de Kaleido comenzó a descender.

Al punto de casi extinguirse salvo uno que otro valiente que se atrevía a intentar negociar con Naegino, aunque, al final, terminaban arrepintiéndose porque temían que, de la nada, el mismo demonio plateado se apareciera y les hiciera algo.

Todo transcurrió bien por los siguientes meses, hasta ése preciso día en que Kalos llegó a su oficina y encontró todos esos regalos dirigidos a Sora, por parte de una o varias personas.


	5. Capitulo 4: La Misteriosa y Fantástica

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de **"Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings"**_

 _Espero que disfruten de éste nuevo episodio, y permitan que su imaginación vuele para imaginarse todo lo que está por ocurrir_

 _Continuamos con Kalos, el señor Kenneth y Yuri, quienes se encuentran bastante incómodos debido al recuerdo del potente acoso que sufrió Sora el año pasado. Pero, las cosas están por dar un giro inesperado, que ninguno de ellos imagina._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: La misteriosa y fantástica tarjeta**

Kenneth se encontraba sentado en el cómodo sillón color purpura que se apoyaba en una de las paredes de la oficina, tanto el anciano como los dos hombres, estaban en silencio con sus miradas fijas en la pequeña mesa de té donde había una tarjeta. Habían buscado caprichosamente en cada canasta, aquellas famosas tarjetas con dedicatoria y firma que se acostumbraba colocar en ése tipo de regalos. Para sorpresa de los tres, solo encontraron una sola tarjeta que estaba en el único que tenía un adorno floral de fantasía con rosas color blanco, con la peculiaridad de qué el tallo no era el natural color verde, sino, que había sido pintado de color negro.

Fue entre esos tallos negros, que Yuri había encontrado finalmente la tarjeta y la había colocado sobre la superficie de madera de aquella mesa de té, tarjeta que ahora los tres veían con detenimiento. Era de color negro con letras doradas. Con esa nota se dieron cuenta que todos los regalos provenían de una sola persona, o de un grupo, desgraciadamente no podrían asegurarlo, porque la tarjeta no estaba firmada, pero si tenía una inscripción de letras doradas que al leerla, cada uno de ellos, se sintió profundamente perturbado :

 _"Los demonios desean explotar al ángel_ "

Kalos tensó las manos y se giró hacía Kenneth y Yuri, éste último, había tomado la tarjeta entre las yemas de sus dedos, como si intentara entender que lo escrito en esa tarjeta negra era real, o que había leído mal. Porque era una frase verdaderamente directa y clara.

-Kenneth, ¿A caso tú no recibiste esos regalos? –Preguntó Kalos dirigiéndose al anciano- Tú mismo te disculpaste por haber invadido mi oficina con esto. –Agregó frunciendo levemente el ceño- ¿Es acaso una broma?

Kenneth abrió levemente los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño, demostrando claramente su molestia ante semejante acusación tan grave.

-No Kalos, no fui yo quien recibió estos regalos. –Dijo con seriedad en su voz, apoyando sus ancianas manos, una sobre otra, en la empuñadura de piel- Cuando Yuri y yo llegamos, unos miembros del staff estaban cargando con ellos y no estaban seguros de a donde llevarlos. Por eso, pensé que sería divertido invadir tu oficina y ver tu cara al descubrirlo. –Declaró

-Es verdad lo que él te está diciendo, Kalos. –Se adelantó Yuri a hablar, tan pronto noto la desconfianza e incredulidad de Kalos quién volteo a verlo- Los miembros del staff se acercaron a nosotros para preguntar dónde dejar los regalos. –Explico, dejando la tarjeta cuidadosamente sobre la pequeña mesa- Nos dijeron que eran para Sora, me pareció extraño, puesto que no se acerca su cumpleaños y ciertamente no hay nada para celebrar por ahora. –Vio al moreno breves segundos- Por eso apoyé la idea de invadir tu oficina, aunque... mi idea contrasta demasiado con la de Kenneth. –Admitió caminando hacía el escritorio, para observar las canastas con detenimiento- Yo quería estar seguro de si se trataba del preludio de una nueva racha de acoso hacía la pequeña Sora, pero... -Extendió su mano, arrancando una de las rosas blancas y tallo negro, del arreglo- esto ha resultado más desagradable y ácido de lo que pensaba.

-Deberíamos informar de esto a Leon. –Sugirió repentinamente Kenneth.

Tanto Kalos como Yuri permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Cada uno analizando por su cuenta, si la sugerencia del anciano sería una buena idea. Y aparentemente, ambos coincidieron en la misma respuesta.

-No creo que sea una buena idea –Dijo Yuri finalmente

-Concuerdo –Se limitó Kalos a decir, para tomar la palabra- No estamos seguros de si esto se trate de una broma o solo buscaban alterar a Sora.

-Además, realmente no tiene caso informarle a Oswald sobre esto –Agregó el rubio, quien balanceaba la tarjeta negra de arriba hacia abajo, atrapada entre sus dedos índice y de en medio- El año pasado él se metió en el asunto del acoso del ruso, porque eran compañeros de escenario. Actualmente ambos se manejan de manera independiente. –Cerró los ojos- Seguramente aunque le digamos, él no le dará importancia.

-Especialmente porque no tenemos una sola prueba que demuestre que Sora corre alguna especie de riesgo –Añadió Kalos- Por ahora limitémonos a investigar quién trajo esos paquetes.

-En la entrada principal deben tener registrada la hora de entrega, si lo ha traído una paquetería local, podremos ir en persona a hacer las cuestiones pertinentes. –Sugirió Yuri

-Me parece un excelente plan –Agregó el moreno- trabajemos en ello ahora, y luego decidiremos que pasos seguir, dependiendo de lo que descubramos.

Kenneth se mantuvo en silencio escuchando aquella conversación por parte de los dos hombres. Sí, era verdad que hacía más de medio año, Leon y Sora no habían trabajado como pareja en el escenario, puesto que se le estaba dando cierta prioridad a Rosseta para que participara al lado de Sora y May. Pero, el hecho de que no participaran como pareja en el escenario, no significaba que dentro o fuera de él, no siguieran hablando, además el anciano sabía que no se necesitaba ser un gran genio para percatarse que el incidente con el ruso, fue algo más que compañerismo por parte de Leon.

Kenneth realmente entendía la posición de Kalos y Yuri al considerar que no era bueno decirle nada al albino, pero, también sabía que se le debía informar eventualmente de la situación, porque en el fondo, Leon tenía más peso sobre las decisiones o acciones Sora, de lo que Kalos, Yuri o incluso la misma Sora, creían.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer este capítulp, solo espero que no se estén aburriendo por tantas descripciones :)_

 _Si tienen dudas o sugerencias, ¡Porfavor haganlo en los comentarios!_

 ** _¡Nos léemos en el siguiente episodio!_**


	6. Capitulo 5: La fantástica bendición

_¡Hola! Bienvenido a un nuevo episodio de **"Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings"**_

 _¡Espero que disfruten de éste nuevo episodio y permitan que su imaginación despegue y sea libre para poder visualizar cada uno de los escenarios y personajes que presentaremos hoy!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: La fantástica bendición**

La cafetería del Kaleido Stage, se mantenía abierta desde las seis de la mañana y se cerraba a las 10 de la noche. Se le permitía el acceso a todo el elenco y empleados, ya sea para comprar snacks o la comida del día. Todas las mañanas a la hora que las puertas de la cafetería se abrían, se colocaba en la entrada principal un cartelón con el menú y los horarios del día, para que cada uno de los integrantes, se organizara para poder comer.

El lugar donde correspondían estar las paredes, en su mayoría, se encontraban ocupados por grandes ventanas de cristal que permitía la vista hacía diferentes sectores, algunos mostraban jardines, otra sección permitía la vista panorámica del edificio de departamentos y más a la lejanía, podía distinguirse la punta alta de la carpa del estadio Kaleido.

El techo interno de la cafetería era blanco y el suelo era del mismo color, los pocos pedazos de pared que no eran invadidos por los ventanales, tenían cartelones de colores vivos y llamativos, que gracias al color blanco sobresalían y jalaban la mirada. También podían apreciarse varios crotones, que son plantas verdes en forma de semilla, con líneas más claras casi atigradas, eran perfectas para el lugar debido a la enorme y perfecta iluminación

Las mesas propiciadas para los empleados, las cuales eran de forma rectangular color blanco con tubos grises, mismo color de las sillas correspondientes.

 **May Wong** , la famosa artista China, que se había vuelto parte esencial del elenco, a quién siempre correspondían los papeles antagónicos por su peculiar carácter, caminaba tranquilamente a pasos decisivos sosteniendo una bandeja con su desayuno. Era un plato de huevos estrellados, trozos de tocino a un lado, pan tostado, un vaso de jugo y otro de leche. El desayuno de esa mañana era un tradicional americano, algo que a la china le encantaba. Su cabello negro azulado, dividido en dos coletas que se ataban exclusivamente en las puntas, se tambaleaban alegremente conforme ella caminaba, realmente mostraba un rostro alegre y feliz.

Su enorme apetito no era solo porque dos años antes, ella aún era una perfecta artista del patinaje sobre hielo, fue una leyenda, pero cambio los patines por el escenario y las acrobacias. Y ni siquiera ese era el motivo de su apetito voraz, sino que debemos ir aún más atrás…

May, es la hermana mayor de siete hermanos ( _todos hombres)_ y gracias a eso, ella debió aprender a ser fuerte y dominante, porque debía dar el ejemplo. Ella podía verse frágil y delicada, pero el refrán: "Las apariencias engañan" le queda como anillo al dedo. El secreto del apetito voraz de May Wong, es porque ella sabe lucha libre y defensa personal, la china se había encargado de entrenar a sus siete hermanos y por ello la costumbre de alimentarse bien, nació desde entonces.

Pronto, llegó a su destino, la mesa donde desayunaría en compañía de **Rossetta Passel** , una adolescente de cabello era naranja, cortado en capas de pequeñas a largas, dos mechones se extendían cubriendo parte de sus mejillas y el fleco en picos pequeños que cubrían su frente, su peinado resaltaba muy bien sus facciones y la hacía lucir hermosa. Ella será la quinceañera que en un futuro lejano tomaría el lugar de **Sora Naegino**.

Rossetta era la dama de los diávolos, una prodigio, que desde los 4 años comenzó a usarlos, mostrando una enorme y perfecta habilidad. Conforme los años pasaron, parecía que los diávolos se habían convertido en una extensión más de su cuerpo.

Hacía apenas un año antes, Rossetta se había animado a participar en las acrobacias, puesto que quería compartir el escenario al lado de Sora, su idola. Desgraciadamente su participación con Sora, cuando era posible, se limitaba para obras cuando les tocaba ser protagonistas, pero en su mayoría, participaba al lado de May Wong quién poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su compañera principal.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tristeza absoluta? –Preguntó May finalmente, ya llevaba dos minutos de haberse sentado y la cabeza de Zanahoria, como ella le decía, no la había saludado.

-Ah… lo siento, May –Se disculpó Rossetta quién salió finalmente de sus pensamientos, girando sus ojos azules hacía su compañera

-Ni siquiera has probado tu desayuno –Argumentó May con molestia, apuntando con su tenedor el plato que la chica, donde los huevos seguían intactos- Ya te lo he dicho Rossetta, que si no te alimentas bien, no permitiré que practiques conmigo. –La reprendió, viéndola con ojos entrecerrados

-¡Y-ya comenzaré! –Respondió nerviosa, tomando el tenedor y el cuchillo- Solo… te estaba… esperando…

-Por favor Rossetta, hemos compartido juntas casi un año, no me quieras ver la cara de tonta. –Cerró los ojos, cortando el huevo con gran agilidad con el cuchillo, llamando la atención de la ojiazul- Ambas sabemos que estás esperando a la odiosa de Sora. –Añadió, antes de dar un mordisco agresivo al pan tostado, mientras el líquido de la yema se deslizaba para cubrir la clara

Ante esa acusación tan certera, la pelirroja no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y hundirse de hombros, avergonzada.

-Lo siento May… -Murmuró por lo bajo

-Ya te he dicho que no murmureesss –Exclamo la pelinegra, quién estiró su mano derecha y atrapó la mejilla izquierda de Rossetta entre su dedo gordo e índice, jalándolo y obligándola a levantar el rostro- Deja de actuar como una ratita asustada, -Agregó con una vena roja en su cabeza, y ojos entrecerrados- Realmente no me entra en la cabeza como rayos es que tú pretendes ser la sucesora de Sora. ¡Si te intimidas por alguien como yo, que soy tan amable y gentil, los que realmente sean malvados te harán pedazos! –Arremetió con molestia, antes de liberar la mejilla de Rossetta.

La pelirroja cubrió su mejilla con la mano izquierda y estiro sus labios, juntando las cejas. May Wong tenía otra cualidad que para algunos podía ser una bendición y para otros, una maldición: Era una mujer directa. Ella no se tocaba el corazón al momento de hacerle saber a la gente sus pensamientos, ya sean buenos o malos, May los dirá. Era muy orgullosa para permitirse quedarse callada, aun cuando terminara lastimando a la gente y era demasiado orgullosa para perder sin haber dado todo de sí misma.

La mayoría de los integrantes del staff y del elenco, pensaban que Rossetta era agredida de forma cruel por parte de May y aún no entendían como era que la pobre diosa de los diávolos se mantenía a su lado e incluso había entrenado con ella por casi un año. Muchos pensaban que la adolescente se estaba castigando por nada o que estaba amenazada de alguna forma.

En el transcurso de ese año, May Wong ya había tenido otras compañeras de turno en algunas obras donde le tocaba trabajar en grupos o dúos, principalmente era porque Rossetta tenía un papel independiente con los diávolos. Y todos, cada uno de los que trabajaron con May, pidieron… no, más bien suplicaron, no volver a trabajar con la diva. A voces de ellos, nunca bajaron a May de una chica prepotente, cruel, agresiva, exigente y gritona. Por esa razón May terminó siendo catalogada como alguien difícil y conflictivo con quien trabajar.

No criticaban su presencia en el escenario, ella era una excelente artista, pero tratarla fuera del escenario o en ensayos, era una pesadilla. Por eso, no entendían como era posible que Rosseta, aún no renegara por tenerla de compañera. Algunos también llegaron a pensar que se debía a que era demasiado débil de carácter, y era fácil para May controlarla.

Pero estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad. Y no es porque Rossetta fuese masoquista, sino porque en el fondo sabía que la cercanía de May la ayudaría, porque, aunque quería y amaba mucho a Sora, ella jamás sería estricta ni le haría ver sus errores, porque ése no era el estilo de Sora. En cambio, May Wong sí que lo hacía y no se tocaba el corazón para ello, por esa razón es que Rossetta en ese año, había mejorado en varios ámbitos tanto de su personalidad como en el escenario y era todo gracias a la severidad en que Wong la trataba y la corregía cuando debía hacerlo.

Rossetta era el porcentaje mínimo de personas, que consideraban a May Wong, una bendición.

-No me digas que vas a llorar, ni siquiera te jale tan fuerte –Comento May quién la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados

-N-no, no voy a llorar –Aseguro la adolescente, retirando su mano de la mejilla inmediatamente- desayunaré…

-Bien, pero seguramente tu desayuno ya se debe haber enfriado –Comento con cierto desinterés, viéndola de reojo

-Me temo que sí –Afirmo ella, bajando la mirada para ver el plato

May guardó silencio y suspiro con resignación. Sin hacer ninguna mención, tomo su plato de huevos y lo intercambio con el de su compañera, haciendo que ésta abriese los ojos sorprendida y voltease a ver a May.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir nada, simplemente come –Se adelantó Wong viéndola de reojo, como si leyera los pensamientos de Rossetta- Y más vale que dejes ése plato bien limpio o me enojaré, ¿Has entendido?

Lentamente una suave y tierna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Rossetta, dedicándosela a May, eran pocas las veces que Wong era amable o hacía detalles, pero siempre que los hacía eran justos y adecuados.

Ante esa sonrisa, May dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento, ruborizándose muy levemente, antes de atrapar la nariz de Rossetta con el dorso de su dedo índice y de en medio, obligando a la adolescente a agitar los brazos.

-¡Parece que desde temprano están muy activas y felices!

La voz de la recién llegada, ocasionó que May frunciera el ceño, mostrando una expresión de enfado, mientras toda su piel y cabello se erizaban, como los gatos al ser descubiertos en algo que consideran fuera de su rutina, liberando rápidamente la nariz, que Rossetta cubrió casi de forma divertida con las temas de los dedos de sus manos.

-Ya era hora que aparecieras, So…. –May guardó silencio de golpe tan pronto recobró su compostura y giro la cabeza para encontrarse con su amiga. Pero un tic invadió su ceja derecha mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno de total incredulidad, haciendo todo lo posible por controlar sus labios y no reír.

Incluso la misma Rossetta, dejo caer sus manos de golpe a sus costados, haciendo una expresión algo similar a la de May, viéndose obligada a subir sus brazos para cubrir su boca, evitando que la risa saliera de ellos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡Finalmente apareció la protagonista de nuestra historia!**

 **Pero... a ver qué ha sucedido para que Rosseta y May tengan esa expresión...**


	7. Capitulo 6: El fantástico rostro

¡Hola! Bienvenido a un nuevo episodio de: **"Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings"**

Continuamos con la incógnita, acerca de qué cosa ha hecho reír a Rossetta y a May, después de ver a Sora. Pero ya estas apunto de descubrir el motivo y seguramente, a tí también te sacará alguna sonrisa divertida.

 **¡Te invito nuevamente a que dejes volar tu imaginación y permitas que ésta vuele para así poder imaginar a los personajes, sucesos y entornos que los envuelven!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: El fantástico rostro**

Sora mostró una expresión de total confusión ante las reacciones de May y Rossetta quienes, era evidente, estaban evitando reír a carcajadas.

-Exactamente, ¿Qué les causa gracia? –Preguntó, antes de que ella finalmente, reaccionara- …Se burlan de mi cabello, ¿Cierto?

Desde hace unos meses atrás, Sora había decidido dejar crecer su cabello. Cosa que alegró bastante a sus dos amigas, especialmente a May quién había sido la principal insistente en hacer que Sora lo dejara largo para que así luciera mejor y sobre todo, se pudiesen hacer más peinados para las obras y también adornar mejor su cabello. Al principio Sora había estado indecisa al respecto, pero misteriosamente, de un día a otro, justo al atardecer, May había recibido la visita de la chica quién le informó que había decidido dejarlo crecer.

Y Claro, May no tardo en pasarle tips y sugerencias para que su cabello creciera hermoso y radiante, incluso se atrevió a decir, que si lo cuidaba suficiente, posiblemente su feo cabello podría competir contra su sedosa y hermosa cabellera negra. Incluso la china había invitado a Rossetta, pero la adolescente se negó porque le gustaba su cabello tal y como estaba.

Sora si tomó los consejos de May, y aplico la mayor parte de las cosas dichas por la pelinegra, y meses después estaba obteniendo resultados, anteriormente ella lo tenía unos centímetros debajo de los hombros, su cabello era peculiar, en la parte inferior su cabello se dividía en varios picos, y ahora que había comenzado a crecer, hasta casi alcanzar la media espalda, esos picos se habían separado un poco más, pero comenzaba a tener una forma aún más peculiar e interesante.

-Creeme Sora… -Dijo May con una voz temblorosa, incluso la pelinegra sentía el propio tic en su ceja izquierda por la contención de risa- … No tiene relación con tu cabello… -Agregó

Rossetta y May realmente estaban evitando reír, pero no era precisamente por el cabello de Sora, de hecho la parte trasera les gustaba. Tampoco era porque el fleco de la chica había crecido y por alguna extraña razón que ellas desconocían, el fleco había sido acomodado de una forma que cubría gran parte sus ojos, pero eso no le impedía a Sora tener buena visión, incluso podía notar como sus dos amigas se contenían por algo. Y ese "algo" estaba en su cara.

No sabían quién, ni como ése quién se había encargado de dibujar en las mejillas de Sora, dos grandes círculos blancos con dos puntos negros en el centro de ellos. Un círculo acomodado en cada mejilla, que causaban un efecto visual de una pequeña cara, el fleco que cubría los ojos de Sora, era el cabello de aquella cara, la nariz y los labios solo apoyaban aquel efecto. Todo estaba tan perfectamente equilibrado que realmente pareciera una cara… sobre el rostro de la estrella. Y cada que ella abría la boca para decir algo, el efecto era aún mayor

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Sora nuevamente

Rossetta, al no soportar la idea de que su amiga siguiera con semejante cosa en su cara, decidió hablar.

-Pues Sora verás es qué…

-¡No es algo que te incumba! –Intervino May, quién ágilmente cubrió la boca de la pelirroja para que ésta no hablara- Es asunto y bromas entre colegas. –Agregó con ojos levemente entrecerrados viendo a Sora- Así como tú tienes tus conversaciones con Leon y no las compartes, ¡Nosotras también las tenemos!

Sora parpadeo, era cierto el punto de May. En el último año Sora y Leon habían forjado más ése lazo de amistad que nació desde que realizaron juntos la técnica Angelical. Y aun cuando tuvieron menos papeles juntos como pareja en la mayoría de las obras, eso no impidió que no continuaran forjando su lazo ya sea fuera o dentro del escenario cuando se encontraban en ensayos. Eso también beneficio mucho a qué al momento de tener nuevamente papeles protagónicos, su actuación fuera muchísimo mejor, ya que ambos eran más compatibles y la energía de ambos era algo que atraía y encantaba al público.

-Hablando del joven león….

-Creí que él te había dicho que ya no le dijeras "joven" –La interrumpió Mai, alzando las cejas

-¡Aún no me desacostumbro! –Respondió avergonzada. Hacía tres meses, Leon le había dicho a Sora que dejara de llamarle tan formal, pero después de tantos meses usando aquel termino, se le complicaba no hacerlo.

-Pues no deberías ser taaaaaan lenta –Comento May con ojos entrecerrados- y si estás buscando a Leon, él no vino a desayunar. Sabes que nunca viene… -Guardó silencio breves segundos- a menos que hayan quedado para hacerlo. –Apremió a mencionar

-No, no lo he visto en los últimos días –Respondió haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

Acto que hizo a May inflar sus mejillas, recordando aquellos ojos. Y Rossetta, tensó sus labios bajo la mano de May que aún los ocultaba

-Seguramente debe estar en el pabellón, ¡iré a buscarlo! –Dijo decididamente, antes de correr.

Rossetta agudizó la mirada al ver que Sora había corrido y tomo la muñeca de Mai para alejar su mano, liberando así sus labios, pero fue tarde ya, incluso gritarle sería una mala idea porque llamaría más la atención de la gente. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue ver como Sora corría y tomaba una caja de leche de una de las mesas y se retiraba por la salida trasera de la cafetería. Los pocos que ya habían visto a Sora tenían dos reacciones: O reían bajamente o mostraban un rostro de sorpresa y confusión, como una de las empleadas de la cafetería que logró ver a Sora, antes de que ésta tomara aquella pequeña cajita de leche y se retirara del lugar.

La otra ventaja de trabajar en Kaleido, es que la comida ya venía incluida con el pago, por ello, podías comer cuanto quisieras sin preocuparte por lo demás. Ese era otro motivo por el que May se sentía complacida de trabajar en el escenario.

La pelirroja volteo a ver a May quién finalmente había soltado una carcajada divertida, tan pronto Sora había salido del lugar.

-Eso fue cruel May –Dijo ella juntando las cejas- debimos decirle a Sora…

-No seas tan dramática, cabellos de zanahoria –Le respondió divertidamente moviendo su mano extendida de arriba abajo- No le vendrá mal esa lección a Sora, no puede ser posible que su despistes sea así de grande, y aún no se haya dado cuenta que tiene esas cosas en su cara. –Agregó riendo divertida

-…Pero, no es normal en Sora… -Murmuro Rossetta- Es cierto que es distraída, pero no a ese extremo…

-Tal vez ella misma lo hizo –Sugirió May

-Si fuera así, ella nos habría dicho que la viéramos y seguramente, habría comenzado a hacer caras o cosas graciosas para que nos riéramos –La defendió Rossetta casi al instante

Ante esa explicación, May entendió que era cierto. Sora siempre que hacía cosas graciosas, por su propia autoría, no tardaba en hacerlo saber y hacer reír a la gente.

-Entonces no sé quién se las arregló para hacerle eso, pero ciertamente, se ha ganado parte de mi respeto. –Sonrió divertida, bebiendo de su vaso de jugo de naranja- ¡Que esto le sirva de lección a Sora para que deje de andar siempre en las nubes!

Rossetta guardó silencio un momento, antes de reanudar con su desayuno. Pero estaba inquieta, no entendía cómo era posible que Sora no se hubiese dado cuenta de semejante cosa. Ahora solo pensaba en la reacción de Leon Oswald, si Sora llegaba a plantársele en frente con semejante cara. Pero pronto salió de sus pensamientos, cuando vio que Ken Robins, el típico chico americano de cabellera rubia como maíz, ojos azules como el cielo y amable sonrisa, se acercaba a la mesa donde ellas estaban.

-Buenos días chicas, -Saludo con amabilidad- ¿Han visto a Sora?

-Buenos días Ken. –Sonrió Rossetta- Sora estuvo aquí hace unos minutos

-Sí, pero se fue corriendo a buscar a Leon –Agrego May quién jamás daba saludos matutinos a Ken- Si quieres hablar con ella, tendrás que ir a donde él se encuentra también –Apoyo su mentón en la palma de su mano, viéndolo, sonriendo con cierta malicia. Le encantaba molestarlo.

Ken entrecerró levemente los ojos, ya estaba aclimatado al comportamiento de May, aunque al principio no la toleraba y de hecho le parecía una chica desagradable. Conforme avanzo el tiempo y el trato, aunque éste fuese ambiguo, Ken empezaba a entender el comportamiento de May, especialmente desde el incidente ocurrido con el hombre Ruso, el año pasado.

-En realidad me alegra que no esté –Dijo él, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, especialmente a May- Kalos quiere hablar con ustedes dos, sin Sora. Y necesita verlas ahora, parece algo importante –Apremió a decir.

Ambas chicas guardaron un profundo silencio. Rossetta pensó inmediatamente que debía tratarse de algún asunto relacionado al aniversario. Pero May no, ella frunció levemente el ceño sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Ken, el semblante del rubio le dijo todo. Algo pasaba, algo serio, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender que el asunto afectaría directamente a Sora, y de mala forma.

* * *

Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y verdaderamente les haya sacado una sonrisa lo sucedido.

¿Cuál será la expresión de Leon, si llega a ver la cara de Sora? ¿Quién le pintó esos ojos a Sora en el rostro? ¿Qué cosa les dirá Kalos a Rossetta y May?

Varias de ésas preguntas, serán respondidas en el siguiente episodio!

 **¡Gracias nuevamente por leer!**


	8. Capitulo 7: La fantástica propuesta

¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings**!

Espero que disfruten de éste nuevo episodio. Desgraciadamente en el anterior no pude poner la imagen de Sora con los ojos en las mejillas, porque aquí en FF no se permite poner imagenes. Así que espero que la descripción haya sido suficiente.

Continuamos con un nuevo capítulo, donde podremos descubrir cuál será la reacción de Leon al ver a Sora y descubriremos quien fue el responsable de pintarle la cara a Sora.

Los que ya conocen la serie, obvio lo van a suponer, pero para los que no pudieron ver la serie. ¡Hoy lo descubrirán!.

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a las siguientes personas, por haberme dejado mensajitos, especialmente a la primera porque és a la única a quién no puedo responderle (y no estoy segura por qué)

 **CARMEN:** Gracias por tus mensajes, si he recibido el primero que me enviaste y el último que me dejaste. No sé porque motivo no te puedo responder, pero agradezco mucho que la historia te esté agradando y espero que conforme avance la historia, siga llamando tu atención. Por ahora va lento pero va a ir tomando más sentido conforme avance :)

 **Karencita99:** Gracias por tus comentarios, al parecer aquí en FF se responde por MP, o al menos esa fue la opción que me dió. Espero que no abandones la historia tan pronto, como te conté, la historia tiene un desarrollo lento para que sea más disfrutable (para quienes les gusta leer) y los personajes van a ir madurando conforme avance la historia. Y pues, las descripciones tanto de personajes, como de lugares, son vitales en ésta historia, porque escribo para el público en general no solo para quienes vieron la serie, por ello es super importante hacerlo para ambientar al lector. Y Lo principal en éste fic, aunque aún no se note tan abiertamente, es la amistad y el amor, sentimientos subliminales que estarán notándose sin necesidad de tener que aclararlo a cada segundo en la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: La fantástica propuesta del francés**

El cuarto de entrenamiento, así se le conocía a uno de los dos pabellones que el escenario Kaleido tenía. Anteriormente solo contaban con uno, que era amplio y grande para que todos entrenasen para las futuras presentaciones. Pero en el transcurso del último año, se había construido un segundo, el cual era más pequeño y era exclusivo para aquellos artistas protagónicos. Por lo tanto, el pabellón más grande había sido relegado para el resto del elenco. Ambos pabellones contaban con lo básico para los gimnastas: Las barras, los aros, caballos, entre otros artículos de gimnasia. Estaban demasiado completos, como siempre debía ser.

Leon Oswald se encontraba en el pabellón de entrenamiento, entró ahí desde las siete de la mañana y ya pasaban de las nueve. Pero ése día había llegado una hora antes de lo normal, concretamente gracias a aquella pesadilla que le había robado el sueño, y tan pronto vio qué el sol del nuevo día emergía del horizonte, se dirigió al pabellón, por lo menos entrenando podría distraer su mente, ocupando su cabeza en otras cosas.

Y vaya que se había tomado literal lo de ocupar su cabeza, sus piernas se encontraban colgando de los aros exclusivos para hombres, los cuales se sostenían de largas cadenas que se fusionaban con el techo, lo que colocaba a Leon de cabeza a 3 metros de altura, su cabello plateado caía como si de delgados hilos de seda se trataran. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

Esa pesadilla de alguna u otra forma le mortificaba, porque se veía tan real que la primera vez que soñó con eso, Leon se despertó pensando que había sucedido de verdad y cuando menos lo pensó había tomado su teléfono para llamar a Kalos y preguntar si Sora no había quedado en coma. Y a pesar de la negativa de Kalos, el albino no pudo sentirse tranquilo hasta que no fue a la cafetería y vio con sus propios ojos a Sora, platicando en compañía de sus amigas.

Leon recordó ése incidente y no pudo evitar sentir esa incómoda sensación de vergüenza ajena, vergüenza de sí mismo al recordarse en ésa posición y situación tan ridícula y todo por una pesadilla que le confundió la realidad y que no tuvo razón de ser. Una pesadilla que seguía teniendo y empezaba a fastidiarlo, de algún u otro modo.

Soltó un leve suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y tan pronto los abrió éste hizo una expresión de sorpresa, ahogando un leve quejido en su garganta, anunciando un pequeño y leve sobresalto. Se quedó en silencio, incluso sus brazos se separaron unos centímetros de su pecho donde los tenía cruzados.

Probablemente el haber estado de cabeza todos esos minutos había logrado que comenzara a alucinar... frente a él vio a Sora, era evidente que se trataba de ella, podía distinguirla aunque a su perspectiva ella estuviese de cabeza. Pero la cara de Sora era más amorfa y tenía dos ojos enormes en el área donde debían estar sus mejillas.

-Buenos días joven Leon –Saludo Sora, extendiendo la pequeña caja de leche entre sus manos- ¡Traje esto para usted!

Leon parpadeo, incrédulo, pero finalmente se percató de lo obvio y al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco idiota por no haberlo notado antes. Ése asunto del insomnio por pesadillas estaba dejándole secuelas demasiado deplorables.

-Sora... -Dijo él, cerrando levemente los ojos

La voz de Leon tenía ese tono imperativo y suave al mismo tiempo, el típico tono que usa la gente cuando va a aclararle o recordarle a alguien una situación que ya debería saber, al escucharlo, Sora se erizó cual gatito sorprendido dando un respingo sobre su propio eje.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya sé que me dijiste que te tuteara y te llamara por tu nombre a secas! –Apremió a decirle, con su voz temblorosa y nerviosa- ¡Pero es qué se me olvida! ¡De verdad Leon, intentó...!

-No es eso –La interrumpió, estirando su mano derecha para tomar el aro izquierdo para así sostenerse y poder bajar sus piernas suavemente dejándolas suspendidas en el aire unos segundos, antes de soltar el aro y caer de pie sobre el colchón auxiliar color azul marino.

Sora se hundió levemente de hombros sin moverse, se sintió extrañamente nerviosa por la mirada tan fija que Leon tenía puesta sobre su rostro, no la apartó para nada conforme se acercaba a ella, deteniéndose a dos o tres pasos de distancia.

-Sora –Estiró su mano y abriendo su dedo índice y de en medio como si fuesen tijeras, apartó el fleco de la frente de su compañera, dejando al descubierto sus enormes ojos cafés- ¿Intentas asustarme? –Preguntó

-¿A-ah? –Reaccionó evidentemente confundida- ¿D-de qué hablas? –Preguntó- Solo... te traje leche... No has desayunado y te gusta tomar esto, ¿no? –Preguntó mientras una pequeña gota resbalaba por la parte trasera de su cabeza- ¿O es que te gustaba de chocolate...? ¿O el café...? –Murmuró por lo bajo- ¿O te asusta la leche...? Pero siempre veo que la tomas... –murmuró aún más bajo viendo la pequeña caja entre sus manos

Leon comprendió en ese momento que Sora no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que tenía en su cara. Lo que hasta cierto punto le molestó, pero su molestia no se debía a Sora o su despistes innata para algunas cosas. Sino por aquel qué se había aprovechado precisamente de eso, para pintar su rostro. Él entendió que la persona que haya sido el autor, para Sora, debía ser alguien de mucha confianza puesto que era imposible que le hubieran hecho semejante trabajo sin que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Ahora, la pregunta que giraba alrededor de la cabeza de Leon era ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Y más importante, ¿Quién? Aunque también cabía la mínima y pequeña posibilidad, de que ella misma se lo hubiese hecho.

-Dime Sora –interrumpió los pensamientos en murmullos que ella tenía- ¿Te maquillaste tú misma?

-¿Uh? –Preguntó viéndolo- N-no, b-bueno si... p-pero después un amigo me hizo un retoque... –Respondió un tanto nerviosa- Es qué hoy amanecí con un pequeño dolor en mi estómago –Explicó sonriendo levemente- entonces él dijo que me veía algo pálida y desanimada, -Sonrió levemente bajando la mirada- así que pensó en darme un retoque para animarme, incluso dijo que las personas me regalarían sonrisas. –Sonrió levantando la mirada para verlo- Y al parecer funciono ¡Porque todos han sonreído de forma divertida!

La sonrisa de Sora lentamente comenzó a desaparecer tan pronto vio como el semblante de Leon se ponía aún más serio, y sus cejas negras se fruncían un poco más, haciendo notoria las arrugas del centro de ambas

-Claro que estaban sonriendo y riéndose Sora. Porque se han estado burlando de ti.

-¿Qué... Quieres decir...?- Preguntó

Sin responder, Leon tomo la pequeña caja de leche de manos de Sora, dejándola sobre el colchón auxiliar, y luego sujeto a Sora suavemente de los hombros y la giro, encaminándola hacía uno de los espejos de cuerpo completo que se encontraba al fondo del pabellón, el espejo estaba pegado a la pared, era rectangular y similar a los que se usan en los salones de ballet, pero sin abarcar toda la pared.

Tan pronto Leon acercó a Sora, y ella finalmente pudo ver su rostro, enmudeció y guardó un profundo silencio, más aún cuando Leon se encargó de reacomodar con sus dedos el flequillo de la chica, dejando nuevamente aquel rostro subliminal expuesto.

Sora recordó su mañana, fool el espíritu del escenario, era un pequeño hombrecillo delgado, de brazos y piernas largas, de no más de 15 centímetros de altura. Tenía el cabello verde aceituno que caía largo y ondulado hasta la punta de los pies. Siempre vestía con un traje de color azul marino similar al traje de un bufón elegante y a la mitad de su rostro había una media mascara blanca similar a la del fantasma de la opera pero con una pequeña marca roja en el área del ojo.

Fue ése mismo espíritu quién esa mañana, antes que Sora saliera, le dijo que le hacía falta algo de color y luminosidad a su rostro, debido a que los últimos días se había visto desanimada y esa mañana incluso, lucía pálida. Sora ingenuamente había confiado en Fool quién terminó por hacerle esos enormes ojos en la cara y ahora todo tuvo sentido

Como cámara rápida Sora comenzó a recordar como varios de sus compañeros que se encontró en los dormitorios, reían por lo bajo tan pronto la veían y se limitaban a mostrarles forzadas sonrisas. Luego, recordó su trayectoria desde los dormitorios al escenario, no era un tramo pequeño, caminando se hacían aproximadamente 15 minutos, entonces, entendió que todo ese tramo lo cruzó con la cara pintada. Ahora entendía porque los peatones que la veían, mostraban sonrisas o se reían y los niños que acompañaban a sus padres también lo hacían mientras la apuntaban alegremente. Y más aún al llegar a Kaleido, ahora entendía porque May y Rossetta se reían.

-...Estúpido fool... -murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Leon escuchase el nombre.

-Fool? –Pensó Leon algo intrigado por aquel nombre

Sora junto las cejas y bajo la cabeza, sabía que fool no lo había hecho con mala intención, ése espíritu jamás hacía cosas malas, solo estaba intentando animarla de alguna manera. El problema con fool es que carece de sentido común. Aun así, en ese momento, Sora se sintió extremadamente tonta. Al parecer eso le había aumentado más ese dolor en su estómago, que también se estaba volviendo algo intolerante.

El francés abrió levemente los ojos al notar como pequeñas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Sora y el líquido arrastraba parte de la pintura con él.

-Sora, calma... -Dijo él, posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica- no es para tanto...

-Me siento muy estúpida –murmuró ella pasando el dorso de sus manos por su rostro.

Leon iba a impedir ese movimiento pero fue sumamente tarde, ahora, los ojos enormes que Sora tenía en el rostro, se habían convertido en manchones blanco con negro e incluso color gris, por la combinación de ambos en algunas áreas. Ella se percató de aquello y no pudo evitar sentirse aún más incómoda.

-Calma, vayamos al camerino para que te limpies la cara con el desmaquillante. –Dijo él

-No puedo salir así –murmuró con ojeras viéndolo- Se van a burlar más de mí –Explico con cierta angustia en su voz- Y seguramente, el dolor en mi estómago aumentará –Pensó sintiendo ese hormigueo incómodo y punzante

-En ese caso, iré por el desmaquillante, tú espera aquí –Agrego comenzando a caminar

-¡E-espera! – lo sujeto del brazo con sus dos pequeñas manos- ¿Q-que tal si viene alguien?

-Tranquila Sora, en éste pabellón no pueden ingresar más que los artistas principales o protagónicos. –Respondió calmándola. Ciertamente él notó que algo raro le sucedía, su comportamiento no era tan normal-

-...Pero puede llegar alguien de limpieza o puede venir el jefe Kalos o algo –Dijo nerviosa

Si, definitivamente Leon confirmó, que Sora estaba actuando muy extraño y eso tampoco era normal

-Pues no tenemos más opciones –Comento- ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve al camerino cargándote en mi espalda y ocultes tu cabeza bajo mi cabello? –Le propuso, en broma

Ante aquella propuesta, no hubo respuesta, solo la mirada de Sora que había considerado seriamente esa pregunta.

Leon ahora caminaba tranquilamente por el largo y espacioso corredor color verde aqua, había salido del pabellón y ahora tomaría el camino hasta el área de los camerinos. Vio de reojo a su espalda, lo qué había sido como una propuesta en broma, resultó ser algo real. Sora estaba en su espalda oculta bajo el cabello plateado y largo del frances, que la cubrían por completo. Lo único que delataba la existencia de Sora, eran sus piernas que sobresalían a los costados de Leon y que eran sujetas por los fuertes brazos del chico, porque ella tenía oculto sus brazos contraídos contra su propio pecho.

Para Leon, Sora era del peso de una pluma, ni siquiera tenía que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para sostenerla. Y en parte él se sentía un poco más tranquilo de tenerla cerca, algo le pasaba a Sora y él lo sabía, más no estaba seguro de qué se trataba y tampoco podía hostigarla ni cuestionarle nada, porque... hasta ese momento, solo eran amigos y por ello, él no tenía derecho de preguntarle cosas que podrían llegar a incomodarla, puesto que no era nadie importante o con gran poder en la vida de la chica para esa confianza tan personal.

Sora mantenía su mejilla pegada a la amplia espalda del chico, cerrando lentamente sus ojos. Se sentía cansada pero el estar en esa posición y cerca de Leon, le hacían sentir segura, era una extraña sensación que le nació desde el incidente con el ruso el año anterior. Sentía los cabellos de Leon cubrirla y el rico aroma que desprendía, no sabía distinguirlo, pero no era absolutamente nada floral, era otro aroma que no conocía. También lograba sentir la respiración del chico a cada paso que éste daba, no estaba segura, pero le había alegrado el haber aceptado la propuesta de Leon de llevarla en su espalda. Por lo menos así, se sintió tranquila, por estar cerca de él.

Seguramente, de forma inconsciente y al sentirse mal desde la mañana, la misma Sora había corrido a buscarlo, precisamente para sentirse más tranquila y segura solo con verlo, o saber que él estaba ahí.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el episodio, lamento que esta vez haya sido más largo que los demás, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **¡Gracias por tomar parte de sutiempo leyendo esta historia!**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	9. Capitulo 8: La fantástica May Wong

¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings**!

Llegó el momento de descubrir, lo que Kalos le dirá a May y Rossetta al mandarlas llamar a la oficina. ¿Habrá descubierto algo relacionado a la tarjeta misteriosa?

¡No olviden dejar volar su imaginación para que puedan visualizar lo que sucede, en su mente!

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: La fantástica May Wong**

Ken Robins dio unos suaves golpes a las puertas color rosa de la oficina de Kalos y seguidamente que escuchó la aprobación por parte del hombre, abrió la puerta, ingresando en compañía de May y Rossetta. Ambas guardaron silencio, encontrándose con Mia y Ana quiénes estaban de pie y se habían girado hacía ellas, con la misma cara de sorpresa.

May inmediatamente despegó su vista de ambas chicas y las dirigió hacía un sillón individual de piel color negro donde distinguió a Yuri sentado con su pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha, mientras que el señor Kenneth estaba sentado en el sillón purpura con sus manos apoyadas en la cabeza del bastón. La china entonces comenzó a pensar que posiblemente Rossetta había tenido razón, respecto a lo de la fiesta para Sora.

-Me alegra que pudieran venir –Dijo Kalos finalmente, mientras se ponía de pie- No te vayas Ken –se apresuró a decir, al ver que el rubio se disponía a salir del lugar- esto también te concierne. –Agregó con un tono serio. Devolviendo a May a su sospecha original.

-¿Qué está pasando con Sora? –Preguntó May decididamente y sin tapujos-

-Por eso me agrada May, Kalos –Intervino Yuri sonriendo de lado observando a la china- Tiene un sentido bastante agudo para detectar cuando algo malo sucede.

-¿Algo malo le pasa a Sora? –Preguntó Rossetta visiblemente preocupada- Pero...nosotras acabamos de verla y se veía bien... -Comento- excepto por esos ojos –murmuró por lo bajo

-¿Qué ojos? –Preguntó Ana, la chica alta de cabello corto y un aspecto masculino que atraía a cualquier chica

-Eso no es importante ahora –Intervino May frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos viendo a Kalos- ¿La tonta de Sora está en algún tipo de problema? –Cuestionó- ¿O lo estará pronto?

May parpadeo al escuchar la risa de Yuri, haciendo que Kalos frunciera el ceño volteando a ver al rubio, quién inmediatamente intento calmarse moviendo su mano extendida de un costado a otro

-No puedo evitarlo, su sentido de detección es excelente –Explicó entre risas.

-Señor Kalos. –Insistió Ken con impaciencia

Kalos suspiro cerrando los ojos unos segundos, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda baja.

-No le ha sucedido, ni le pasará nada a Sora. –Dijo el moreno abriendo los ojos para verlos- Simplemente les he llamado porque deseo que estén atentos al entorno de ella. –Explico con seriedad- Si llegan a notar alguna anormalidad, les pido que nos informen a Yuri o a mí de forma inmediata

-..¿Qué tipo de anormalidad? –Pregunto Mia, la chica de ojos azules y cabello naranja, atado a dos colas altas.

-¡Digan las cosas claras! –Expresó May frunciendo el ceño- ¡Si están pidiendo esto es por algo! -Exclamo con impaciencia- ¡Sino nos dicen exactamente qué está pasando, no vamos a saber exactamente lo que debemos observar!

Ante aquella actitud tan determinante, Yuri no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa placentera observando a May. Por lo que decidió ponerse de pie a la brevedad.

-Quiero aclarar que desde un principio yo no estuve de acuerdo con Kalos con la idea de ocultarles la situación –Dijo con desinterés cerrando los ojos- Pero como siempre él quiere hacer las cosas lo más complicado posible. Y al ver el enorme fallo de su patético plan –Abrió los ojos viendo a Kalos- Implementaremos el mío, el cual consiste en decirles exactamente lo que está pasando.

Kalos frunció el ceño, no era que quisiera hacer las cosas complicadas, simplemente no quería alarmar innecesariamente a los cinco chicos, quienes ahora habían fijado su mirada en Yuri.

-Esta mañana llegaron esos regalos que pueden apreciar en el mueble a sus espaldas. –Comenzó a explicar al mismo tiempo que los cinco, giraban sus cabezas en una perfecta coordinación, encontrándose con los regalos apilados sobre uno de los muebles- Todos iban dirigidos para Sora.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Preguntó May con cierta desilusión

-Algunos regalos se ven muy bonitos y tienen comida –murmuro Rossetta, mientras Mia y Ana asentían.

-Ahora recuerdo –Dijo Ken frunciendo levemente el ceño- unos compañeros del staff los cargaban esta mañana.

-Bueno, esos regalos traían una tarjeta –Explico, levantando la tarjeta negra entre su dedo de en medio e índice- Y es la razón por las que les llamamos.

May fue la primera en acercarse y tomar la tarjeta de los dedos de Yuri, quién sonrió con cierta diversión al imaginar que la pelinegra sería la primera en moverse. Una vez que ella tomó la tarjeta, los otros cuatro no tardaron en acercarse, y en cuanto leyeron la frase escrita, un silencio sepulcral les invadió

-Por eso mismo les hemos llamado –Retomó Kalos la explicación- Solo queremos que estén al tanto por si llegasen a ver algo sospechoso.

-¿Por qué no le dicen esto a Sora? –Preguntó Ana

-Porque el año pasado Sora sufrió mucho acoso por varios dueños de escenario que la querían. –Explico Kalos

-Ah vamos, ustedes saben lo traumada que quedó Sora por eso –Dijo May frunciendo el ceño- Aunque gran parte fue culpa de ella, por eso de que odia hacer sentir mal a la gente y evitar confrontaciones.

-Entiendo... -Intervino Mia viendo la tarjeta- si Sora se enterara de esto... seguramente se inquietaría.

-Y no podría concentrarse en lo que debería, pensando que seguramente esos acosos pueden volver –Agrego Ken frunciendo levemente el ceño

-Sí, el año pasado Sora estuvo muy estresada por el acoso constante de esas personas –Recordó Rossetta- Especialmente por ése hombre ruso

-Creo que el asunto del Ruso fue el límite –Recordó Ana

-Efectivamente –Agrego Kalos- Por eso mismo les pido que guarden absoluta discreción

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta –Dijo May viendo a Kalos

-Si tu pregunta es acerca del destinatario, lo desconocemos –Se adelantó a decir Kalos

-No es eso, es evidente que si supieran quién fue, no estarían tomando este tipo de precauciones –Dijo May quien lo vio con ojos acusadores.

Yuri volvió a reír bastante divertido, antes de recibir la mirada acusadora de Kalos.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tú pregunta?

-¿Por qué Leon no está aquí? –Preguntó en un tono que dejaba entre ver que era demasiado innecesario hacerla.- ¿O es que ya le informaron de la situación? –Agregó

El señor Kenneth, quién hasta el momento había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, tan pronto como escucho la pregunta de May, no pudo evitar reír con bastante diversión, viendo a Yuri y Kalos

-¡Les dije que teníamos que avisarle! –Exclamo el anciano

-...O sea... ¿Que no le han avisado? –Preguntó Ana viéndolos

-Perdone por decir esto señor Kalos –Comento Mia viendo al dueño- Pero Leon debería ser de los principales en ser informado sobre esto.

May vio con discreción y de reojo a Ken, quién había desviado levemente la mirada, como él se encontraba a espaldas de las chicas, pasaba un poco desapercibido y de esa manera no verían la expresión que hizo al momento en que el albino fue nombrado. May devolvió la mirada al frente, después de todo en ese momento, no le interesaba tanto la situación anímica del rubio

-¿Por qué motivo tendríamos que informarle prioritariamente a Oswald? –Preguntó Yuri

Las cuatro chicas automáticamente lo vieron con ojos levemente cerrados y una expresión de absoluta acusación, ocasionando que una pequeña gota apareciera tras la cabeza del rubio mayor.

-No es por ofenderlo, joven Yuri... –Dijo Mia un tanto nerviosa-...Pero...

-¡No puedes ser tan ciego! –Intervino May quién frunció el ceño cruzando sus brazos viendo a Yuri- Leon y Sora se han vuelto muy cercanos en éste año que ha transcurrido. ¿O qué? ¿A caso piensas que su límite es interactuar únicamente en el escenario? -Preguntó acusadoramente-

El señor Kenneth nuevamente soltó una carcajada divertida viendo a May.

-Tienes carácter, jovencita. –Sonrió el anciano viéndola- Pienso exactamente igual que tú, por eso yo sugerí a éstos dos el informarle a Leon Oswald sobre el asunto.

-Kalos también renegó sobre eso, no quieras culparme solo a mí –Se apresuró Yuri a decir

-Lamento contradecirte Yuri. Pero lo único que yo dije, fue que no debíamos alarmar a Leon por ahora ya que no teníamos pruebas –Explico Kalos tranquilamente, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos color arena- Tú fuiste el que dijo que a Leon no le iba a interesar este tema, porque según tú, ya no tenía tanto contacto con Sora

Yuri frunció el ceño con molestia girando sus ojos azules hacía Kalos, quién sonrió levemente, como una pequeña celebración triunfal de su parte. Yuri ni siquiera tuvo que expresar su mal estar, porque era algo que él debió prever desde antes, era evidente que Kalos sabía sobre la relación cercana de Leon y Sora, por eso su seguridad al hablar acerca de no contarle nada al francés hasta no estar seguros. Pero, si hubo una duda que surgió en la cabeza del americano.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tiene Sora con Oswald? –Preguntó viendo a May

-Pues hasta ahora solo son amigos –Respondió May sin dudarlo-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en decirle? –Preguntó cerrando los ojos- Ustedes también son sus amigos, ¿No? –Cerró los ojos levantando su mano con desinterés- Con que ustedes lo sepan, es más que suficiente.

-Se equivoca joven Yuri, es verdad que nosotros somos amigos importantes para Sora, Pero... –Interrumpió Ken, finalmente- ...aunque odie admitirlo, Leon Oswald es más agudo y observador en cuanto a Sora se refiere.

-Sin contar el hecho de que la palabra de Leon, es casi un mandamiento para Sora. –Agregó May colocando su mano en su cintura- Sora es demasiado indecisa para algunas cosas, pero cuando Leon le sugiere o le dice algo, ella lo hace. –Movió la mano- La prueba más reciente es lo de su cabello, yo personalmente le insistía en que se lo dejara crecer, pero Sora estaba demasiado indecisa. –Cerró levemente los ojos- Al final ella aceptó, pero fue únicamente porque Leon le dijo que era una buena idea que lo hiciera. –Rodo los ojos- Ella es tan tonta que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cuanto valor tienen las palabras de Leon y él no se queda atrás, también busca la opinión de Sora para las cosas. Aunque a diferencia de Sora, Leon es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar su opinión. Pero después termina arrepintiéndose por no hacerle caso –Entrecerró levemente los ojos-

-Eso es verdad –Dijeron Rossetta, Ana y Mia, quienes evidentemente apenas estaban percatándose de aquellos detalles.

Ken suspiro levemente y bajo la mirada. Él ya había sospechado que algo así sucedía, pero no fue hasta ese momento en que May lo comentó, que pudo corroborarlo.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto sí que ha resultado ser interesante –Comento Yuri cruzando sus brazos

-Supongo que no tendremos más remedio que decirle a Leon sobre la situación –Dijo Kalos

-¡Es algo que debieron decirle a él primero que a nosotros! –Exclamo May con dientes en forma de sierra-

-Ah... pero... Tienen que esperar ahora –Interrumpió Rossetta, viendo a los adultos- Sora justo debe estar con él.

-Ah, es verdad. –Recordó May- Ella ni siquiera desayuno por ir a buscarlo.

Tanto Yuri como Kalos, permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Era verdad, hablarle a Leon en ése momento provocaría que Sora le acompañara o cuestionara lo que estaba sucediendo. Sí, sería fácil inventarle alguna mentira, pero curiosamente, Sora también tenía una especie de detector interno para sentir cuando las cosas no andaban bien y de alguna u otra forma, buscaría saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo mejor era, seguir haciendo las cosas de forma silenciosa y con bajo pérfil, lo suficiente para no despertar curiosidad o llamar la atención de Sora.

-En ese caso tendremos que esperar a la tarde, para poder intervenirlo –Sugirió Yuri viendo a Kalos. Ambos habían pensado en lo mismo.

-Sí, espero que tengamos información para entonces. –Aceptó Kalos, girándose para ver a los chicos- Ya pueden retirarse, y les suplico de forma estricta que no hagan mención del asunto de la tarjeta a Sora

-¡Así lo haremos, señor! –Dijeron en unisono los cinco, antes de disponerse a salir.

Entonces, Kalos fijo su mirada en la pelinegra quién ya había agarrado camino hacía la salida, atrás del resto de sus compañeros.

–Espera un momento, May –Le llamó, haciéndola detenerse mientras el resto, salía de la oficina- Te encargo por favor que le digas a Leon que venga a mi oficina por la tarde, limitate a darle explicaciones. –Aclaró viéndola- Solo encargate que venga sin pretextos.

-Déjenmelo a mí –Sonrió May confiada, viendo el reloj digital en la pared frontal derecha, donde marcaba un cuarto para las doce- Lo tendrán en la oficina antes de que den las doce y media.

-¿Tan pronto? –Preguntó Yuri con un leve tono de sorpresa en su voz

-¡Se nota que no han entendido nada! –Dijo ella con ojos levemente entrecerrados, colocando sus manos en forma de puños, en su cintura- Solo debo decirle que se trata sobre Sora y él es capaz de dejar hasta el entrenamiento, con tal de saber que sucede. –Suspiro- Todo lo que esté relacionado a Sora, Leon le dara absoluta prioridad. -Alzo las cejas y cerró levemente los ojos- Leon inconscientemente busca complacer y cuidar a Sora, que incluso si le dicen que a Sora le gustaría verlo con cabello corto, les aseguro que él sería capaz de cortárselo.

Kalos y Yuri parpadearon, sorprendidos ante aquella afirmación tan segura, por parte de May. En realidad, no podían imaginarse semejante locura, ni que Leon Oswald llegara a tales extremos. La pelinegra no dijo más, se sintió satisfecha con la expresión de confusión por parte de ambos hombres y solo les dedico una sonrisa triunfal, antes de salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta.

Inmediatamente Yuri comenzó a reír, sentándose nuevamente mientras cubría su boca, era demasiado divertid y entretenido todo ése asunto

-Kalos, esa chica es fantástica. –Dijo viendo al moreno- Es como si fuese la contraparte de Sora.

-Algo así es –Afirmo Kalos, quién esta vez se giró hacía el señor Kenneth quién mostraba una sonrisa divertida- Supongo... que usted también tenía razón acerca de Oswald

-Precisamente. –Sonrió el anciano- Difícilmente me equivoco

-Pues quién diría que la pequeña Sora tuviera tan enaltecida la palabra de ése demonio. –Sonrió Yuri, mostrando una expresión de intriga- ¿Será verdad que Oswald también está así de dominado por la pequeña?

-Eso lo veo poco probable –Respondió Kalos viendo el reloj- Pero veremos si May tiene razón en sus palabras. Entre más pronto le digamos a Leon, será lo mejor.

-Pues espero que traigan esos informes antes que ese testarudo llegue, para mínimo saber qué paquetería fue la encargada de traer esos paquetes. –Dijo Yuri cerrando los ojos.

Kalos suspiro, ese informe marcaría una gran diferencia, porque les daría una enorme pista para saber dónde comenzar y así tener por lo menos un camino que seguir. Aunque lo que el moreno temía y que sentía que iba a suceder, es que esos regalos no hubiesen sido entregados por ninguna paquetería y eso, sería un problema.

Aunque en esos momentos su mayor problema sería como lidiar con Leon Oswald, porque sin duda alguna el albino llegaría a atacar con miles de preguntas y con detalles. Y la mayoría ni siquiera las podrían contestar, porque ni siquiera ellos las sabrían.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por haber leído éste nuevo episodio, espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **¡Ahora si fue más diálogo que descripción, y eso se debe a que los personajes ya fueron descritos con anterioridad! :D**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo episodio**


	10. Capitulo 9: Los nada fantásticos celos

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de:_ **"Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings"**

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los nuevos seguidores que le han estado dando una oportunidad a ésta historia, es algo que realmente valoro y aprecio mucho. Por ello, espero que conforme los episodios avancen, no se sientan aburridos y lo sigan disfrutando :)**_

 _Después de que Kalos le ha revelado la noticia a May y compañia, ahora parece que las cosas están tomando un rumbo diferente, cada uno de ellos parece tomar la información de una forma bastante personal, unos más que otros. Pero siempre existirá la forma en que las inquietudes desaparezcan._

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Los nada fantásticos celos de Ken**

Rossetta soltó un leve suspiro, caminando al lado de sus amigos por el largo corredor, una vez que había salido de la oficina de Kalos. La pelirroja estaba ciertamente preocupada por lo que él les había informado, las palabras de esa nota eran demasiado inquietantes, ni siquiera sonaba como una advertencia en sí. Posiblemente, fue la palabra _"Demonios"_ lo que le había inquietado. No en el sentido sobrenatural, sino las cosas oscuras que podían ocultarse tras ella.

Recordó lo sucedido el año pasado, sobre el acoso constante de todos esos hombres hacía Sora. Como la estrella intentaba lidiar con toda esa presión, buscando la manera de encontrar una solución pacífica sin que todo terminara en tragedia o peleas entre escenarios.

Rossetta entonces rememoró lo que, en determinado momento, y posiblemente por toda la presión y ansiedad, Sora le había confesado: Que ella deseaba de jamás haber hecho la famosa _"Técnica Angelical"_ porque no importaba que hubiese conseguido que todos los artistas disfrutaran y compartieran el momento, olvidándose por completo de sus rivalidades, ya que solo fue en el escenario Kaleido donde ocurrió la magia, fuera de él, todo seguía igual. Y la gran ironía del asunto, es que ella se había convertido en el centro de una horrible rivalidad. Donde los distintos escenarios luchaban entre sí, por tenerla a ella.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar bajar la mirada juntando levemente las cejas, no pudo evitar visualizar nuevamente el rostro destrozado de Sora al mencionar aquellas últimas palabras. Y sí, aun cuando había transcurrido ya un año desde que todo ese incidente ocurrió, Rossetta aún le daba la razón a Sora, acerca de la enorme y trágica ironía que había sido todo aquello.

-¿Quieres quitar esa cara? –Pregunto May viéndola de forma acusadora, obligando a Rossetta a salir de sus pensamientos- Si Sora ve que tienes esa expresión, inmediatamente detectará que está sucediendo algo –Agregó frunciendo el ceño- Lo mejor será que no nos acompañes, Rossetta –Declaró, obligando a la pelirroja a bajar la mirada con leve angustia

-May, no seas tan dura con ella. –Se apremió Ken a intervenir- Es normal que Rossetta esté preocupada

-¡¿A caso insinúas que _YO_ no lo estoy?! –Preguntó May, con un tono intolerante en la voz

-N-No me refería a eso... -Dijo Ken con notorio nerviosísimo

-¿Podrían dejar de discutir? –Intervino Ana frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos

-Sí, justo en este momento el asunto de Sora es más importante –Los reprendió Mia- Escucha Rossetta –Agregó girándose hacía la chica- Sé que estás preocupada por lo que nos dijo Kalos, pero solo nos está poniendo sobre aviso por si sucede alguna eventualidad –Sonrió con tranquilidad viéndola a los ojos- Así que no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y relajate. ¿No querrás preocupar a Sora en vano, o sí?

-N-No, ¡Claro que no! –Respondió Rossetta sonriendo para Mía doblando sus brazos y cerrando sus puños- ¡No quiero preocupar a Sora por algo tan banal!

-¡Así se hace Mía! –Sonrió Ana levantando sus dedos gordos en modo de aprobación- ¡Controlaste el drama no dramatizando! –Exclamo en vistas de hacer una broma.

El silencio absoluto y una mueca de desaprobación absoluta por parte de May, obligaron a Ana a posar su brazo contra la pared más cercana, mostrando una expresión de absoluta seriedad mientras pegaba su frente a aquel brazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis bromas fuera del escenario no pueden causarles risa? –Preguntó, en un tono serio y un rostro muy varonil.

Mia inmediatamente tomó su celular, colocándolo en posición hacía el rostro de Ana para sacarle una fotografía. Rossetta y May solo se ruborizaron, pero ésta última también mostro un leve tic en la ceja. Ken por su parte, solo pudo sonreír por apoyo emocional hacía Ana.

Siempre era así, Ana deseaba ser una gran comediante como lo era su padre, pero tenía una especie de maldición fuera del escenario: Sus bromas intencionales o esporádicas no causaban la menor gracia. Al contrario, eran pésimas y solo hacían que el público en turno (Que generalmente eran sus amigos) se quedaran en silencio y con expresiones de total confusión. Pero justo ahí, era cuando aparecía el encanto de Ana. Sus poses dramáticas eran más atractivas y gustaban más, y esas poses le salían brutalmente naturales y sin excepción Mia siempre estaría cerca para fotografiar dicho momento.

-Bueno, si ya terminaron con sus tonterías. –Intervino May quién había reanudado su andar- Tengo que ir a buscar a Leon

-E-espera May, ¡Nosotros vamos contigo! –Le dijo Mia

-No tienen por qué venir todos, -Respondió viéndola por encima de su hombro, deteniéndose- Ninguno de ustedes cruza más de tres palabras con Leon.

-Pero Sora debe estar con él. –Dijo Rossetta viéndola- No nos veremos mal en llegar contigo, después de todo nosotros somos amigos de Sora –Frunció levemente el ceño

-Es cierto, bien podremos justificar nuestra presencia diciéndole que hemos ido a invitarla a comer o beber algo –Comento Ana moviendo la mano extendida, de arriba abajo

-Además, si Ken nos acompaña, es más fácil que Sora no sospeche nada –Sonrió Mia tomando el brazo de Ken

-¿A-Ah? –Exclamo Ken, levemente azorado ante aquello- ¿P-por qué dices eso Mia?

-Por qué tú siempre vas a verla y saludarla, ¡Simplemente diremos que nos pegamos a ti! –Respondió Ana, tomando el otro brazo de Ken

El rubio guardó silencio un momento, hasta cierto punto, sus dos amigas tenían razón. Siempre que tenía tiempo u oportunidad, buscaba a Sora para saludarla e intentaba aprovechar la oportunidad para invitarla a comer o beber algo, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Sora aceptaba gustosa y pasaban parte del día juntos. Aunque esos eran los días en que la presencia de Leon Oswald no intervenía.

Desde la técnica angelical, Sora y Leon habían comenzado a forjar un pequeño lazo de amistad, pero eso no fue notorio hasta el famoso incidente del hombre Ruso. A partir de ése punto, el lazo entre Leon y Sora pareció estrecharse aún más entre ellos. Se había iniciado incluso un rumor, donde se decía que ambos compañeros tenían algo más que amistad, pero como todo rumor siempre se descubre que es falso, ése no fue la excepción.

Por mucho que algunos habían tratado de dejar al descubierto la supuesta relación amorosa secreta entre Sora y Leon, jamás se descubrió nada. Y todos sabían que, si de algo más se destacaba Sora aparte de su despistes innata, era de expresar todo lo que la emocionaba y compartirlo con todo el mundo, no sabía ser discreta y definitivamente si tuviese algo con Leon Oswald, por un gran trabajo inicial que Sora hiciera por guardar el secreto, eventualmente se le escaparía y generalmente eso ocurriría nada más y nada menos que con Ken Robins. El americano tenía la desgracia de que Sora siempre le contara y le revelara todo y la mayoría de las veces, si eran accidentales e inmediatamente se disculpaba y le pedía que por favor guardase el secreto.

Sí, el hecho de que Ken Robins estuviera tan tranquilo respecto a la cercanía de Sora y Leon, hizo que todo el staff dejara de investigar algo que no existía. Porque la gran mayoría, sabía que Ken tenía sentimientos por Sora y si en dado caso esa relación secreta fuese real y la chica se lo hubiese confesado, seguramente Ken habría estado depresivo y con una actitud demasiado pesimista y autodestructiva.

Pero, eso no quitaba el hecho de que en ése instante, con Ana y Mia jalándolo el brazo mientras lo encaminaban por el corredor, siguiendo a Rossetta y May. Ken no sintiera un horrible mal estar e incomodidad, en el fondo no le agradaba Leon y no era por la desagradable personalidad arrogante del francés, sino porque eran **celos.**

Celos que sentía al ver como Sora le buscaba y platicaba animadamente con él. Celos porque Sora parecía más interesada en saber lo que Leon pensaba y en las aburridas conversaciones que seguramente él le brindaba. Celos porque una indecisa Sora terminaba de tomar una decisión dependiendo de lo que pensara el francés. Celos porque Leon podía compartir el escenario con Sora. Celos porque Sora parecía ser otra Sora al estar al lado de Leon. Y eso último, era lo que más le incomodaba, esos celos porque se daba cuenta que Leon Oswald poco a poco, estaba destapando una faceta nueva en la personalidad de Sora, y ni siquiera Sora se daba cuenta de ello. Celos... porque _esa_ Sora solo estaba presente para Leon. Para el resto, para sus amigos, seguía siendo la misma Sora de siempre. Solo Leon conocía y estaba descubriendo _esa_ faceta de la personalidad de Sora, que nadie más tenía permitido conocer.

Ken bajo la mirada con una expresión entre nostalgia y dolor. Por qué sabía, que cuando Sora se diera cuenta de qué con Leon es diferente, cuando se diera cuenta de lo que _eso_ significa, sus oportunidades con ella serían...

-...completamente nul... -Murmuró, pero se silenció de golpe

Ana y Mia agudizaron las miradas, sobresaltándose al mismo tiempo en que soltaban a Ken. May Wong se había acercado intempestivamente y sin razón aparente abofeteo con tanta fuerza la mejilla derecha del rubio que le obligo a girar la cabeza a un costado. Rossetta cubrió su boca con sus manos, completamente impactada por aquel acto impulsivo de la china.

-¡TE ADVERTI QUE TE GOLPEARÍA SI HACÍAS _ESA_ EXPRESIÓN DE NUEVO! –Le gritó con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas luchaban por fusionarse en una sola

La mano temblorosa de Ken se levantó hasta posar las yemas de sus dedos sobre su mejilla hinchada, le ardía tanto que parecía que el fuego se encendería sobre su piel a la menor provocación. Sus ojos se habían cristalizado y su corazón dio un brinco, recordándole que estaba vivo y también enfermo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar aquella llamada de atención tan brutal.

El americano se atrevió a girar el rostro y su mirada, con temor de encontrarse con aquellos ojos llenos de furia de May. Pero, lo único que logro ver, fue como la pelinegra se daba media vuelta y sus dos coletas se balanceaban agresivamente en el aire, para caminar por el corredor y en su camino, tiro del brazo de Rossetta obligándola a caminar con ella.

-¡¿Tú corazón está bien, Ken?! –Preguntó una alarmada Mia, viendo a su amigo

-Si... no tienes de que preocuparte... -Respondió él, volteando a verla

-¿Q-Qué pasó? –Preguntó Ana, brutalmente confundida

-Nada... -Sonrió con leve nostalgia bajando la mirada- solo... probó que es una mujer de palabra... -Agregó

Tanto Mia como Ana quedaron confundidas ante aquella respuesta. No comprendían a lo que Ken se refería, pero el rubio no quiso dar mayor explicación sobre ese asunto, simplemente comenzó a caminar por la ruta tomada por May y Rossetta. Ana y Mia intercambiaron miradas confusas, antes de seguir a Ken, lo sucedido con aquella bofetada no se les olvidaría tan rápidamente, seguramente volverían a tocar ese tema, en otro momento.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo nuevo!_

 _Parece que las cosas se están intensificando, a ver que está por suceder con el asunto de Ken y cuanta tolerancia mas tendrá respecto a Leon. Principalmente, porque aún no se sabe claramente lo que Leon busca, ni siente y tampoco Sora, puede que Ken solo se esté haciendo un mundito en su cabeza. Aunque algunas cosas son más obvias que otras, pero siempre tardan en revelarse._

 _Pero todo, absolutamente todo puede suceder._


	11. Capitulo 10: El fantastico crush de---

_¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a un nuevo episodio de:_ **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings** _!_

 _En el capítulo pasado, quedo aún más claro que Ken tiene sentimientos hacia Sora. Aunque eso no es un secreto, desde el primer día en que él conoció a Sora, quedó enamorado de ella y confome pasó el tiempo y comenzó a tratarla, el sentimiento comenzó a crecer. El asunto es que Sora siempre lo ha visto como su amigo más querido, quién siempre la apoya y la ayuda en todo. Será mejor descubrir si Ken será capaz de hacer algo más o simplemente desviará la mirada, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora._

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: El fantástico crush de Rossetta**

Leon soltó un leve suspiro, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, con su espalda apoyada en la pared, a un lado de la puerta del baño para damas. En el transcurso del camino hacía los camerinos, Sora pidió a Leon que mejor se dirigieran al baño, petición extraña por parte de la chica y que ocasionara que el albino comenzará a sospechar que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Aunque Sora, le calmo diciendo que prefería limpiarse la cara con agua fresca y jabón.

-¿Agua fresca y jabón? –Pensó el francés quien disimuladamente dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta del baño.

En el fondo sabía que algo raro estaba pasándole a Sora, no era algo normal eso de _"agua y jabón"_ cuando ella siempre usaba el desmaquillante líquido, porque decía que de esa manera no le quedaban áreas rojas en su rostro por tallarlas, precisamente por el jabón.

No pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, en parte por preocupación y la otra parte por molestia. Si a Sora le estaba ocurriendo algo, ella sabía que había suficiente confianza hasta ese punto entre ambos, para que se dijeran las cosas. O al menos Leon sentía que era así y ciertamente le incomodaba sentirse en medio de un limbo sin saber exactamente que le ocurría a su compañera. Incluso sentía que Sora había elegido el baño porque eso creaba una pared invisible que Leon no podía cruzar (por obvias razones) y eso le generaba un poco más de ansiedad al chico.

Como si algo hubiera escuchado sus inexistentes plegarias inconscientes, fue en ése preciso instante cuando aquella voz entre chillante y suave de May hizo aparición al otro extremo del corredor y no solo venía ella, también Rossetta la acompañaba. Sin medir palabra, el francés se dirigió hacia ellas, posando sus ojos en la pelirroja, esa adolescente que era una amiga muy cercana de Sora a quien consideraba como su hermana y que precisamente en esos momentos, Leon necesitaba.

May parpadeo al ver como Leon caminaba de forma demasiado decidida y firmes hacía ellas, específicamente hacía Rossetta. Eso era un problema, de antemano May sabía que su pequeña compañera siempre se ha sentido intimidada por Leon. Su porte y carácter siempre habían hecho sentir a Rossetta una enorme inquietud, pero no de forma negativa, al contrario, admiraba demasiado a Leon, pero esa misma admiración le ocasionaba un retorcido e inentendible respeto.

-¡No te acerques de esa forma, Leon! –Intervino inmediatamente la China, poniéndose entre Rossetta y el francés, quien tuvo que detener su andar.

-¿De qué forma? –Preguntó el francés arqueando levemente su ceja derecha

-Así tan... tan... -Dudo May, buscando la palabra correcta- ¡Imperativa! –Exclamó viéndolo- ¡Incomodas a Rossetta!

-Oh, no me di cuenta que mi andar ocasionaba eso. –Comento Leon con un toque de desinterés- Pero no importa, necesito hablar con ella.

May sintió como Leon la empujaba suavemente del brazo, para quitarla de en medio, dejando el campo descubierto entre Rossetta y él. La adolescente respiro hondo, tensando levemente sus hombros al pegar sus brazos contra sus costados. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada del francés directamente sobre ella, y no pudo evitar que un muy tenue rubor apareciera sobre sus mejillas, internamente culpaba a sus hormonas adolescentes que habían despertado hacía poco y decidido fijar sus intereses indiscretos en aquel albino. Volviéndose especialmente locas cuando él hablaba y era notorio su acento francés.

Y como si de un rastreador femenino se tratase, May Wong inmediatamente se percató de aquel detalle. Y comprendió, que Rossetta no tenía miedo de Leon, ni siquiera se acercaba a un temor como ella siempre creyó. Leon Oswald en realidad se había convertido en el probable segundo **"** _ **crush"**_ ( _amor platónico_ ) de Rossetta. Aunque lo más sorprendente es que la adolescente era hábil e inteligente, sabía ocultar muy bien aquel sentimiento haciéndolo ver como si fuese miedo y con el historial de Leon, no era difícil dudar de aquello.

La china tuvo que aguantar un poco la risa. El primer crush de Rossetta, fue Sora. Aunque la adolescente no lo acepte. Y ahora Leon, la secundaba. Lo gracioso del asunto es que sus dos crush, aparentemente, se atraían. Eso significaba que Rossetta tendría una doble explosión de emociones, si es que realmente sucedía algo entre El demonio y el Ángel.

Ken, Mia y Anna habían llegado a los pocos segundos. El rubio evito a toda costa ver a Leon, pero era algo imposible ya que el alvino se encontraba justo delante de Rossetta quién parecía estar luchando entre relajarse o quedarse quietecita.

-... ¿Q-qué sucede? –Preguntó Rossetta finalmente, intentando mostrarse tranquila y un tanto relajada

-Tú eres la más cercana a Sora, ¿No es así? –Preguntó viéndola- Necesito que entres al baño y averigües que le sucede –Dijo directamente. Casi como si de una orden se tratase.

Así era Leon, siempre que necesitaba algo, lo decía directamente y sin rodeos, en especial si se trataba de Sora.

-Espera, ¿Sora se siente mal? –Intervino Ken con evidente preocupación, viendo a Leon

-Es lo que quiero averiguar –Respondió Leon cerrando los ojos, cruzando sus brazos-

-Pero el hecho de que entre al baño no significa que se sienta mal, Leon –Dijo May con los ojos levemente cerrados- Tal vez sencillamente, necesitaba usarlo. ¡Como cualquier ser humano normal! -Arremetió

-Eso no es lo que me hace sospechar que algo ande mal. Sino que ha estado actuando rara desde que me encontró esta mañana –Explico, abriendo los ojos para posarlos en May- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que algún idiota, le dibujo unos enormes y ridículos ojos en sus mejillas. –Agregó con notoria molestia en su voz- Ninguno de ustedes sabe sobre eso, ¿O sí?

-¿Le pintaron a Sora ojos en las mejillas? –Pregunto Anna, sorprendida

-Sí, parecía que tenía cara pequeña de ojos enormes –Recordó May mientras reía divertida

-¿Quién sería el comediante experto que realizo semejante truco? –Preguntó Anna, ciertamente asombrada y maravillada

Leon suspiro, ni siquiera planeaba preguntarle a May porque razón no le dijo a Sora sobre el maquillaje en su cara. De antemano se imaginaba la respuesta de la china quién indudablemente respondería con un "no soy niñera de sora" o algo más típico "Que le sirva de lección". Leon ya conocía perfectamente el carácter severo de May y no era su estilo el cuidar o preocuparse de otros, salvo por Rossetta, aunque no se notase abiertamente.

-¿Puedes entrar y asegurarte que Sora está bien? –Preguntó nuevamente el albino, dirigiéndose hacia Rossetta

-... Eh... c-claro –Respondió ella sonriendo levemente

May, Mia y Anna decidieron no seguir a la adolescente quién entro sin dudarlo al baño. Las tres sabían que si algo andaba mal con Sora, Rossetta lo averiguaría. La intuición de Leon estaba en lo cierto respecto a ambas chicas.

-No entiendo cómo puedes pensar que algo anda mal con Sora, simplemente por el asunto del baño, me parece algo totalmente absurdo –Apremio a decir May, volteando a ver a Leon. Era evidente que no soltaría ese hilo hasta no averiguar la fuente.

-Eso es sencillo, quiso usar el baño para desmaquillarse. –Comentó con sencillez- No es normal en Sora, quién siempre cuida mucho ése aspecto, siempre usa desmaquillador porque le gusta la sensación fresca que le deja y no la áspera que sería la de un jabón. –Respondió con tanta calma, que hacía parecer que todo el mundo realmente conociera aquel minúsculo detalle

Ken permaneció en silencio, observando como la pelirroja había ingresado al baño, pero dirigió su mirada discretamente hacía Leon. Ken también estaba preocupado por Sora, pero le sorprendió de sobremanera el hecho de que el francés estuviera tan seguro de que algo andaba mal, solamente por aquel detalle tan insignificante respecto al desmaquillante.

Aunque May pareció estar más enfocada en el favor pedido por Kalos, que aunque también se haya fijado en esa preocupación tan detallada de Leon, no demostró gran sorpresa, simplemente se limitó a ver al albino para cumplir su misión espontánea.

-Por cierto Leon, te estaba buscando porque Kalos necesita verte en su oficina para antes de mediodía –Dijo May

-Bien, gracias por el mensaje –Respondió el albino

Pero para sorpresa de May y los demás presentes, Leon Oswald no se movió, se quedó inerte en su misma posición. El único movimiento que realizó fue el cruzar sus brazos y girar su rostro hacía la puerta del baño, donde Rossetta había ingresado segundos atrás.

-... ¿A caso no piensas ir? –Preguntó May- Es un asunto relacionado con Sora –Recalcó.

Leon mostro un poco de interés después de lo dicho, y vio de reojo a May sin emitir palabra alguna. Estaba claro que esperaba más información respecto a ese asunto que Kalos deseaba tratar con él.

-No puedo explicarte que sucede, podría darte información equivocada. –Respondió May con sencillez hundiéndose de hombros- Es mejor que vayas y lo averigües por ti mismo, no quiero que me culpes después por haberte dicho algo erróneo.

-Iré en cuanto me asegure que todo está bien. –Respondió, volviendo la mirada hacía la puerta- Si fuera algo realmente grave o importante, no te habrían enviado a ti.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –Explotó May con ojos blancos y diabólicos y dientes en forma de sierra adornando su boca

-Si fuera algo delicado, el idiota de Yuri habría venido a buscarme. –Respondió con sencillez- Si tú vienes, es porque las cosas no son tan relevantes. –Cerró los ojos- Así, que iré cuando sepa que Sora no tiene nada serio y que no requiere la visita de la Doctora Keith.

Mia y Anna permanecieron en silencio ante aquella reacción tan inesperada. Sabían que Leon era muy preferente por Sora, pero jamás habían presenciado en persona un acto así de... sorprendente.

Ken prefirió callar y desviar la mirada, había sentido el impulso de acercarse a esa puerta del baño, dar unos suaves golpes y preguntarle a Sora si se encontraba bien. Pero se sintió paralizado, y pesimamente intimidado. Con gran pesar, él sabía que sí hacía semejante acto ante el albino, sería como ingresar a un terreno baldío lleno de dinamita y que al dar ése paso, estas explotarían hiriéndolo terriblemente. Por eso se limitó a quedarse quieto y mejor esperar. Leon marcaba su territorio sin siquiera aclararlo, se daba tan natural y por sí solo, que era difícil debatirlo.

May guardó un profundo silencio antes de suspirar con resignación. Eso definitivamente no lo vio venir, realmente pensó que Leon saldría corriendo en cuanto supiera que era el asunto de Sora. Aunque lo que habían presenciado no estaba lejos de lo que May había predicho: Leon le daba prioridad a Sora, sobre cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo._

 _Parece que Leon conoce más a Sora de lo que se pensaba y es más interesante el hecho de que intimide tanto a todos al punto de evitar que se acerquen a Sora, a menos que él lo permita._

 _Esto solo demuestra que entre ambos hay un lazo de amistad bastante fuerte, pero ya descubriremos si llega a existir algo más y como culminará todo respecto a ellos :D_


	12. Capitulo 11: La clave fantástica

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de_ **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings** _!_

 _Primeramente quiero contarles, que **intentaré actualizar la historia diariamente o por lo menos cada dos días**. En lo personal, subir un episodio por semana no es mi estilo, y más porque los episodios realmente no son tan largos. _

_También al final de cada episodio anexaré la opción de: **"En el siguiente episodio"** ¡Como un pequeño avance de lo que sucederá!_

 _Ahora bien, continuemos:_

 _ **En el episodio anterior** : Se reveló que Rossetta tiene un naciente crush (enamoramiento) hacía Leon Oswald y que de igual forma lo tuvo (o tiene) por Sora Naegino. Se dejó entredicho que el francés tiene una facilidad increíble para léer los movimientos anormales de Sora e indirectamente sabe intimidar a otros con su presencia (lo siento Ken)_

 _Ahora, Rossetta ha ido a ver a Sora en el baño, ¿Qué sucederá?_

 _¡Permitan que su imaginación sea libre para imaginar cada uno de los escenarios y personajes que les presentaremos en éste nuevo episodio!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: La clave fantástica**

Rossetta ingresó cautelosamente al baño, ella no había escuchado la explicación que Leon había dado, por ello, no entendía muy bien porque tanta preocupación por parte del albino hacía Sora. Aunque en el fondo, le parecía encantador que se preocupara de ése modo por su amiga.

-¿Sora? –Preguntó la pelirroja, más no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

El baño era amplio, había una media pared que dividía el área del largo espejo y los lavamanos, de los cubículos. Rossetta primero observo hacía el área de los espejos, que se encontraba entrando a la izquierda, pero Sora no se encontraba ahí. Así que lo más lógico era que estuviera en algún cubículo.

La adolescente no quiso interrumpir o molestar a Sora, así que optó por sentarse en la pequeña barra donde posaban los lavamanos. Bajo la mirada viendo sus piernas, las cuales balanceaba de una en una aprovechando el espacio hueco que se encontraba gracias a la barra. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a causa de varios pensamientos que transitaban por su mente, le daba curiosidad saber que se sentiría el que alguien se preocupara por ella de aquella forma en que Leon lo hacía, que se sentiría tener a un compañero masculino con el cual forjar un lazo así de fuerte. No es que hiciera de menos a May o que le pareciera desagradable, claro que no, May era algo que Rossetta necesitaba y de cierta manera May también necesitaba de la pelirroja. A pesar de eso, la adolescente realmente tenía esa espinita de curiosidad incrustada profundamente en su corazón, aunque analizándolo más profundamente, lo que ella realmente necesitaba o quería tener era:

-Un novio como Leon… -murmuro, pensando en voz alta

-¿Quieres tener a Leon de novio, Rossetta? –Preguntó una sorprendida Sora, quién estaba apoyada con el dorso de su brazo derecho en la pared divisoria, viendo con incredulidad a Rossetta.

Al verse descubierta, la pelirroja se esponjo y erizo cual gato, tensando sus manos contra la barra y el resto de sus brazos y hombros contra su cuerpo. Su expresión no pudo ser más que de vergüenza absoluta, abriendo grandemente los ojos y estirando lo más posible sus delgados labios. Incluso, la piel en su rostro dejo de ser blanca para tornarse tan roja, que sintió sus mejillas arder a tal punto que el vapor hubiera salido de sus orejas y de la zona del cuello de su camisa, de haber aumentado aquel ardor.

-¡S-sora! –Exclamo finalmente- ¡N-NO QUISE… NO ES ASI!- Apremió a decir, moviendo sus brazos estirados y palmas extendidas hacia arriba, de una forma tan frenética y nerviosa, que aparentemente sus piernas quisieron seguir aquel ritmo y lo único que ocasionaron, fue que la adolescente perdiera el equilibrio y control de su propio cuerpo, cayendo de aquella barra, para aterrizar con el costado de su cadera contra el suelo

-¡Rossetta! –Se alarmó Sora acercándose rápidamente a su amiga, para ayudarla a ponerse torpemente de pie- ¡¿Estás bien?! –Pregunto con preocupación

-S-sí… Estoy bien Sora… –Le calmo viéndola a los ojos- Yo… yo de verdad… -Junto las cejas con una enorme combinación de angustia y culpa- ¡N-no quiero que pienses que quiero quitarte a Leon! –Soltó ella- ¡Solo porque es un chico que todas quisieran tener, no significa que te lo quiera quitar! –Se apresuró a explicarle a Sora, quién estaba en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad y un muy leve tic en su ojo derecho.

-Rossetta… ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó con una voz ronca, entre confundida e impactada

-¡Qué no quiero quitarte a tu novio! –Respondió apretando los ojos- ¡Perdoname Sora! ¡Yo no quería que Leon me gustara, pero no quiero que me odies!

Sora permaneció en silencio largos segundos y entonces, sus mejillas se inflaron, apretó los ojos y junto las cejas, justo antes de soltar una carcajada que le obligo a sujetarse el estómago con su mano derecha y la izquierda apoyarla en la barra de los lavamanos.

Su risa fue tan alta que se logró escuchar hasta el exterior del baño.

May, Mia, Anna e incluso Ken, lograron escuchar aquella risa que salía opacada debido a la puerta y las paredes, ocasionando que inevitablemente una gota de agua apareciera tras las cuatro cabezas. Si, era la ya conocida risa de Sora.

Esa fue la señal que Leon necesitaba para finalmente relajar los brazos que había tenido cruzados desde el minuto en que Rossetta entro a ése baño. Cerró los ojos y se giró, comenzando a caminar por el corredor.

-¿Ahora ya te vas? –Pregunto May con ojos levemente entrecerrados, colocando sus manos en su cadera

-Pensé que esperarías a que Rossetta investigara que le sucede a Sora –Intervino Mia, viendo la espalda del albino

-Ya no es necesario –Dijo con sencillez, sin siquiera voltear- Si estuviera enferma no podría reír de esa manera tan escandalosa –Concluyó antes de seguir su camino, por aquel pasillo.

Los cuatro restantes, solo pudieron ver como el albino se perdía de su vista conforme se alejaba. Realmente no entendían que había pasado ahí.

-Cada vez comprendo menos a éste sujeto –Concluyo Anna, levemente frustrada, tallando su cabello con la punta de los dedos de sus dos manos- ¡Primero dice algo y luego ya cambia de opinión!

-No es que haya cambiado de opinión –Dijo May ciertamente molesta- De alguna forma, Leon parece entender a Sora por medio de claves.

-¿Claves? –Preguntaron Anna y Mia, viéndola con curiosidad

May suspiro cerrando los ojos, frunciendo un poco más el ceño

-Sí claves. Cuando pasas mucho tiempo conviviendo con una persona, comienzas a conocer ciertos detalles, -Explicó levantando y doblando su brazo derecho, extendiendo el dorso de su mano hacía abajo- esos detalles son las claves personales que tienes para saber cuándo algo anda mal con tu compañero. –Agregó cerrando en puño aquella mano para posarla nuevamente en su cadera- Por eso Leon logró deducir cosas de Sora, que nosotros no.

-¡¿Ah?! –Exclamo Anna frunciendo el ceño- ¿Entonces por qué Ken o Rossetta no se dieron cuenta de eso? –Entrecerró levemente los ojos- ¡Ellos pasan más tiempo con Sora!

Ken permaneció en silencio al escuchar aquel bombardeo de Anna. Sintió estrujarse levemente su corazón, específicamente cuando vio a May abrir la boca.

-Pues porque ellos…

El rubio tenso sus labios. En su mente una frase comenzó a repetirse cual disco rayado " _No lo digas, por favor, no lo digas"_ mientras apretaba levemente sus manos en forma de puños. Sabía que sería irremediable, y no podía romperse los tímpanos en ese momento para no escuchar:

-¡Tienen una conexión más profunda porque también son compañeros de escenario!

 _"Compañeros de escenario"_ Esa frase, era la que él no quería escuchar. Desvió la mirada y camino rápidamente hacía el baño, ahora que Leon no estaba, esa barrera de intimidación había desaparecido.

-¿Sora, estás bien? –Preguntó al tiempo en que daba suaves golpes en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos y Sora se asomó parpadeando sorprendida al ver a Ken, May, Anna y Mia de pie afuera del baño. Rossetta, salió atrás de Sora, ya no tan avergonzada como antes, pero May pudo intuir que ambas amigas habían sostenido una conversación después de aquella risa escandalosa, donde seguramente Rossetta terminó por descubrir algo interesante, por esa mirada de absoluta curiosidad que mantenía puesta sobre Sora.

-Excelente, ahora voy a tener esta duda existencial hasta que no interrogue a la cabeza de Zanahoria –Pensó May con notoria frustración.

Aunque esa frustración y curiosidad mórbida que le nació, se esfumaron tan pronto como Sora Naegino, abrió la boca:

-¿Pero qué hacen todos aquí? –Preguntó Sora de repente- ¿A caso pasó algo? –Observó a su alrededor- ¿Y dónde está Leon? –Agregó con notoria preocupación girando su mirada a Ken - ¿Pasó algo malo, Ken?

May internamente imagino como ahorcaba y golpeaba la cabeza de cada uno de esos tres tontos, excepto de la zanahoria. Ocurrió justamente lo que May había predicho, acerca de que Sora sospecharía que algo malo estaba pasando, al ver a todos juntos buscándola y más enorme la sospecha por estar afuera del baño, esperándola. Aunque la ausencia de Leon Oswald, solo incrementó el sentido de alarma de Naegino.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy!

¿Ustedes no tienen algún compañero/a o amigo/a cercano con quién tengan una conexión de ése nivel?

¿Qué hablan platicado Rossetta y Sora en el baño, después que ella terminó de reír?

¡Esa última pregunta la conocerán en un próximo episodio!

 **En el siguiente episodio: Leon Oswald llegará a la oficina de Kalos y lo hace en el peor momento posible. Al menos, eso es lo que Kalos piensa, ya que Yuri consideró lo contrario.**


	13. Capitulo 12: El fantástico recibimiento

_¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de_ **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings**!

 _En el episodio pasado, Leon quedó tranquilo debido a que Sora aparentemente estaba bien. Y quedó la incógnita de qué tipo de conversación habrán tenido Sora y Rossetta_ _dentro del baño. Por ahora, Leon se dirige a la oficina de Kalos, a investigar que está sucediendo con Sora Naegino._

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: El fantástico recibimiento**

Leon caminó por el largo corredor dirigiéndose a la oficina de Kalos. Internamente se sentía aliviado de saber que Sora se encontraba bien, al menos, en lo que cabía. Porque él estaba seguro que había algo más que estaba ocultando su compañera.

Para Leon, a pesar de que en las últimas presentaciones, no estuvo al lado de Sora directamente en el escenario con papel protagónico, ella era y siempre seguiría siendo la única compañera que él reconozca como tal. De hecho la única razón por la cual el albino había accedido a dejar a Rossetta como protagonista de las últimas obras, fue por petición de la misma Sora.

Desde la obra _"La princesa que no podía sonreír"_ y el pronto anuncio de Rossetta como una futura estrella, Leon recordaba aún la expresión de emoción de Sora por aquello y fue ése uno de los motivos por los cuales el accedió a la petición de la chica, quién le pidió que le permitiera a Rossetta acompañarla en las últimas presentaciones, el francés le dijo claramente que solo lo permitiría mientras la adolescente terminaba de acostumbrarse al ambiente y sobre todo al trapecio.

Por suerte para Leon, y después de la última obra _"La doncella silenciosa"_ que dio la última función hace un mes, él esperaba que la siguiente obra, todo se restableciera y el volviera a ser la pareja de Sora en el escenario como protagonistas.

Ya estaba harto de tener papeles secundarios, suficiente humillación había pasado al intentar hacerla de cómico en la obra _"La princesa que no podía sonreír"_ del año pasado, sí, había sido perfecto en su papel como payaso, pero terminó con un dolor intermitente de cabeza por aquel truco que había perfeccionado, el cual se trataba de dar giros de forma rígida como una tabla mientras sus talones y su cabeza (literalmente) se encargaban de girar como una rueda. Y aunque había sacado risas del público con su actuación, también sabía que fue una experiencia escalofriante para gran parte del staff, pues él es alguien serio y seco, y verlo en un papel tan fuera de sí, realmente atemorizaba.

Aunque lo hizo con la única finalidad de romper un poco ése molde y probarle a todos, especialmente a Sora, que él podía adaptarse a cualquier papel con una gran facilidad e incluso mejorarlo. Desgraciadamente aquel acto terminó siendo un arma de doble filo, puesto que Kalos al notar que Leon podía adaptarse a otros papeles, fue lo que llevó a la idea de que Rossetta pudiera participar como protagonista en otras obras con Sora, y Leon detestó que eso pasara.

-Solo recordar aquel papel y mi actuación, me hacen sentir vergüenza –Pensó, con leve frustración en su mirada. Jamás volvería a ponerse en un papel de payaso, con una vez fue suficiente.

Salió finalmente de sus pensamientos, al llegar a la oficina de Kalos y golpear a la puerta. Cerró los ojos y no espero que le permitieran el paso, él simplemente abrió la puerta e ingresó a la oficina.

-May me dijo que querías verme, Kalos...

-¡Hola Leon! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí!

Leon abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz tan escandalosa de Sarah, una mujer esbelta de cabellos rubios y ondulados que llegaban más debajo de su cintura, su piel era tan blanca que provocaba que sus ojos color miel fueran los primeros en sobresalir. Pero, eso no fue lo que realmente impresionó a Leon, era demasiado común ver a Sarah invadir la oficina de Kalos, ambos eran pareja y aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente, ya era conocido por todo el Staff de Kaleido.

Lo que ocasionó que el ceño de Leon se frunciera levemente, fueron todos esos regalos que Sarah había apilado en la mesita central. Yuri estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en el sillón individual, mostrando una sonrisa bastante fría y divertida, como si estuviera expectante a algo que estaba por ocurrir. Dirigió sus ojos de un tono tan azul que parecían plateados a Kalos, quien pegó la palma de su mano extendida sobre su rostro, sabiendo perfectamente lo que saldría en escasos segundos de la boca de su novia.

-¡¿Ya viste todos estos regalos que le envió un admirador secreto a Sora?!

Sí, _eso_ era lo que Kalos precisamente quería evitar. Sarah había llegado cinco minutos antes que Leon, y tan pronto vio los regalos, se emocionó tanto que empezó a apilarlos y a revisarlos, Yuri fue quien cortésmente le dijo a Sarah que un admirador de Sora le había enviado todos esos regalos.

Kalos no era idiota, sabía que el rubio había dicho aquello con toda la mala intención de entusiasmar a Sarah, quién era una romántica empedernida, de aquellas que gustan leer novelas románticas o ver películas del mismo género. Y El hecho de que hubiera un admirador secreto, simplemente la emocionó a tal punto, que Kalos no pudo pedirle y advertirle que no fuera a decirle nada a Leon, porque su novia no dejó de hablar sobre teorías románticas, que incluían algún tipo siendo Romeo infiltrándose en las noches a espiar a Sora o de un chico que se enamoró de ella y todas las noches asistía a las funciones solo para verla. Incluso una teoría aún más torcida y oscura, acerca de un hombre obsesivo y enfermo que desea llevarse a Sora y convertirla en alguna muñeca para atesorarla dentro de una jaula.

La última teoría de Sarah, podía tener un dejo de acierto respecto al hombre obsesivo y enfermo. Pero el moreno no tuvo tiempo de siquiera repasar aquella idea, porque Leon ahora mismo, le observaba con un rostro de total seriedad.

-¿Qué admirador secreto? –Preguntó él, con un marcado acento francés

-Creeme, no es lo que parece –Respondió Kalos

-Yo sé lo que significa -Aclaró viéndolo- ¿Es el ruso de nuevo? –Preguntó, haciendo que Sarah se alarmara

-¡¿Es ese hombre loco?! –Preguntó corriendo hacía el escritorio para apoyar las manos sobre su superficie- ¡¿Kalos?!

-No, no es sobre el ruso –Respondió Kalos al verse intimidado por la cercanía de Sarah, quien había inclinado la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, dejando su rostro acusador a escasos centímetros del moreno.

Yuri soltó una leve carcajada ante lo directo que había sido Leon con su pregunta. Y era justamente lo que quería escuchar.

-Kalos no quería que te enterarás de ésta manera, ya sabes, él es demasiado aburrido y le encanta hacer rodeos antes de hablar claramente. –Tomó la palabra, mientras se ponía de pie- Por eso sabía que la forma más eficiente de entrar al tema, era que Sarah nos diera un poco de ayuda al decírtelo apenas entraras.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó Sarah quien giro la cabeza de golpe hacía el rubio- ¡¿Me usaste?!

-Lo siento Sarah, pero era la única manera de entrar directamente al tema. Con Kalos habrían sido rodeos innecesarios. –Se disculpó viéndola-

-¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste tú mismo?! –Preguntó Sarah viéndolo acusadoramente, con su ceño fruncido y ojos levemente cerrados

-Porque yo me hubiera escuchado más forzado, por ello, la mejor forma de hacer despertar los sentidos de alerta de Leon, era que tú lo dijeras de una forma más natural y sin tapujos. –Sonrió con amabilidad viendo a la rubia, antes de desviar la mirada hacía Leon- Necesito que nos acompañes, hay algo que debes ver.

Leon frunció levemente el ceño, ése tono de Yuri ya no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió con sencillez

Kalos, se puso de pie mientras Sarah con su pecho en el escritorio, parpadeaba y levantaba la mirada para ver al moreno.

-Sarah, te pediré discreción a partir de ahora. –Bajo la mirada seria hacía su novia- No quiero que le comentes nada de éste asunto a Sora, nada sobre el admirador secreto, ni de esos regalos. ¿Entendiste?

La rubia permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de erguirse nuevamente para tomar una posición más seria. Sí, ella era muy alegre, jovial y bastante escandalosa. Pero sabía perfectamente cuando debía ser discreta y guardar las formas, especialmente cuando se trataban de asuntos delicados. Por esa razón Kalos había accedido a que fuera a la oficina, porque confiaba en ella y la conocía bastante bien.

-Descuida, por mi parte Sora no se enterará de esto. –Dijo la rubia

-May, Rossetta, Anna, Mia y Ken, ya están enterados un poco de la situación. –Explicó Kalos a su novia, haciendo a Leon fruncir levemente el ceño. Ahora entendía porque motivo todos esos inútiles habían ido a buscarlo junto con May- Así que puedes platicar con ellos para que procuren que Sora no sospeche nada.

-Lo haré –Afirmo la rubia quien volteo a ver los regalos de reojo- ¿Qué harás con ellos?

-Puedes quedártelos, sé que sabrás que hacer con ellos –Explicó, antes de rodear su escritorio para caminar- Confío en tí, Sarah –Agregó viéndola de reojo

La rubia asintió en silencio, viendo a Leon, Kalos y Yuri, salir de la oficina. Ella sabía que había algo más en ese asunto, pero si el número de personas se había reducido a tres, para enterarse de toda esa información que ante Sarah se encontraba en las penumbras, significaba que debía ser algo más serio de lo que aparentaba y tal vez, esos regalos solo eran la punta de un enorme Iceberg, que apenas estaban por descubrir.

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy!_

 _¿Qué será lo que Yuri y Kalos le enseñaran a Leon?_

 _¿Sarah realmente sabrá ser discreta? Bueno, eso no se duda, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

 ** _En el siguiente episodio: Leon finalmente conoce lo que Yuri y Kalos querían mostrarle, no solo fue la tarjeta, sino algo más, que es lo que alertará al albino._**


	14. Capitulo 13: El fantástico demonio

_¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de_ **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings** _!_

 _Gracias a todos aquellos que me han enviado mensajes dejándome comentarios respecto a la historia, a la mayoría no puedo responderles porque al parecer no están registrados, pero estoy muy agradecida de que estén disfruando de ésta historia y les esté dando momentos entretenidos :D_

 _Justo ahora empieza el nuevo episodio, ¡Espero que nuevamente dejen volar su imaginación y disfruten de lo que está a punto de suceder!_

 _Y no olviden leer lo avances del siguiente episodio, al final_

* * *

 **Capitulo 13: El fantástico demonio**

La mirada de Leon era fría, tan fría como un tempano de hielo y estaba clavada en el monitor de una pantalla que alumbraba su rostro en medio de la penumbra de aquella habitación, que pertenecía a la seguridad de todo Kaleido. Kalos y Yuri estaban a ambos costados del albino, observando la misma pantalla, pero a diferencia de Leon, Yuri se había limitado a fruncir el ceño mientras Kalos intentaba mantener la calma, se notaba la tensión en su expresión, pero sabía que el francés estaba en peores condiciones, después de lo que se había enterado minutos antes.

De camino al cuarto de Seguridad, Yuri había explicado a Leon el asunto de los regalos enviados a Sora y también le facilitó aquella tarjeta negra con el mensaje, pero Kalos intervino advirtiéndole que no fuera a destruirla ni arrugarla, porque era parte fundamental de todo el asunto. Leon había aceptado, pero no entendió el porqué de la advertencia de Kalos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la tarjeta, y tal como el moreno lo había predicho, Leon sintió el impulso se apretar y arrugar el papel pero cumplió su promesa entregándola a Yuri de vuelta.

-¿Y dónde están los registros? –Preguntó Leon, intentando modular su voz

-Ése es el problema –Respondió Yuri cerrando los ojos- Pedimos los registros pero desgraciadamente no hay ninguno.

Leon abrió levemente los ojos en sorpresa, frunciendo un poco el ceño

-¿Y cómo diablos vamos a saber quién fue el remitente? –Preguntó, sabiendo que pronto le sería imposible controlar su voz

-Por eso iremos al cuarto de seguridad –Intervino Kalos viéndolo de reojo- Las cámaras son nuestra única opción

-Pues más vale que así sea. –Dijo el francés, quien ejerció cierta tensión en sus puños, ocasionando que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos.

-Oswald te pido de la forma más atenta que tomes las cosas con calma. –Comento Yuri viendo hacia adelante- Al menos intenta hacerlo lo más humanamente posible.

Leon se limitó a cerrar los ojos, toda esa ira reprimida que sentía, la había camuflajeado con mera calma, la que no duro mucho porque su ira simplemente incremento de manera titánica cuando habían entrado a esa oficina de seguridad.

Los tres hombres veían el monitor donde podía apreciarse a un hombre vestido completamente de negro, cerca de la entrada principal de Kaleido y donde se encontró a los tres chicos del staff. Se notaba claramente que estaban sosteniendo una conversación, antes de que los tres chicos sonrieran y siguieran a aquel hombre, quedando fuera del foco de la cámara.

El guardia de seguridad, adelanto unos segundos el video, deteniéndolo para que Kalos y sus acompañantes vieran a los tres chicos aparecer nuevamente en cámara, pero ahora cargando con los regalos para Sora. Kalos pidió inmediatamente que se congelara la imagen donde aquel sujeto platicaba con esos tres individuos.

-Al menos sabemos cómo fueron entregados los regalos –Comento Yuri, con su semblante serio

-Hay algo que no me gusta de lo que acabamos de ver –Dijo Leon con su tono francés y con su mirada fija y seria en el video-

-No estas equivocado Leon -Intervino Kalos, de repente, llamando la atención de ambos chicos- Pero justo ahora, tenemos dos problemas. –Frunció el ceño- El primero, es que no podemos ver quién es el sujeto porque tiene un sombrero que le oculta el rostro. –Señaló Kalos- Y el otro problema, es que esos chicos que transportan los regalos, no son empleados de Kaleido.

Leon y Yuri abrieron los ojos de golpe, girando sus miradas hacía el moreno.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Leon levemente exaltado

Yuri soltó una risa, de esas risas secas y forzadas.

-Por favor Kalos, no seas ridículo. No puedes conocer cada rostro de tus empleados.

-No me subestimes tanto Yuri, te recuerdo que yo mismo me encargo de emplear al staff. –Dijo seriamente- Y a esos tres, jamás los he visto. –Se giró al rubio- ¿A caso no notaste algo extraño con ellos al verlos de cerca?

El inglés permaneció en silencio, rememorando aquella mañana cuando se dirigía con Kenneth hacía la oficina de Kalos. De cierta manera, si recuerda vagamente que el comportamiento de aquellos tres chicos era extraño, es decir, cualquiera sabe dónde están los camerinos y por supuesto donde poder encontrar a Sora.

Él jamás notó nada sospechoso, simplemente pensó que se trataban de nuevos miembros y por eso su desorientación, pero ahora que se concentraba un poco más y recordaba incluso la forma en como esos tres se expresaron, pareciera como si Kalos tuviera razón.

-De acuerdo, si tenían un acento extraño. –Comento Yuri- NADA que ver con los rusos –Se apresuró a decir viendo a Leon, quién frunció levemente el ceño al verse señalado

-Yo no he dicho nada –Respondió con seriedad

-No, pero seguramente lo pensaste. –Cerró levemente los ojos observándolo- Tienes un grave problema con el tema ruso y es lo único que piensas cuando se trata de un acoso hacía la pequeña Sora –Declaró

El francés lentamente entrecerró los ojos ante semejante acusación, y odiaba admitirlo pero Yuri tenía razón, desde el incidente el año pasado Leon si quedó algo afectado por ello, ya que se dio cuenta que los rusos no tenían límite en cuestión de respeto y llegaban hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de obtener lo que quisieran.

Sin considerar el hecho, de que Rusia tenía uno de los mejores circos después de Kaleido, no era su rival directo, pero tenía mucha fuerza y con buen trabajo y buen reclutamiento, podrían llegar a convertirse en un monstruo digno de rivalidad.

Lo que Yuri y Kalos ignoraban, es que el motivo por el que Leon no quitaba el dedo del renglón respecto a los rusos y siempre estaba alerta de todo movimiento extraño hasta el punto de ya parecer un loco obsesivo (cuando no era así, del todo). Se debía a las palabras dichas por aquel hombre ruso en el incidente del año pasado, conversación que sostuvieron en ruso y que Sora no entendió, Leon específicamente recordó lo último dicho por el hombre en aquella conversación.

 _-Los rusos jamás nos rendimos, seguimos adelante hasta las últimas consecuencias._

El ceño del francés no pudo fruncirse más después de haber recordado esa advertencia. Y con la tarjeta y esos cuatro individuos sospechosos del video, no pudo evitar pensar en los rusos, tal como Yuri había dicho y no se equivocó en afirmarlo.

-Entonces sino sonaban a rusos, ¿Qué acento tenían? –Preguntó, finalmente

-Eso es lo curioso –Respondió Yuri cruzando sus brazos- Parecía más que forzaban el acento

-Lo forzaban para ocultar su acento real –Afirmó Kalos- Aun así esto no tiene sentido ni lógica –Vio la pantalla- ¿Por qué razón ellos salen al descubierto y ése hombre no? –Preguntó golpeando suavemente la pantalla con la punta de su dedo incide, sobre el hombre vestido negro

-Nos están dando un mensaje –Respondió Yuri con total naturalidad

-¿Un mensaje? –Preguntó Leon viéndolo de reojo

-Me sorprendes Leon, ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta? –Pregunto sonriendo de lado mientras le veía- Dices ser un demonio ¿Pero no puedes leer los actos de nuestros colegas? –Cerró los ojos- Parece que el pequeño ángel ha comenzado a purificar tu torcida alma, al punto que ya no puedes leer los movimientos de aquellos que seguimos siendo demonios. –Comento con sencillez- O es que acaso… ¿El estar en el escenario con Sora lejos de tí, te ha hecho olvidar que lo eres?

Leon frunció el ceño con molestia, tensando sus dientes pero manteniendo los labios cerrados. Giró la mirada nuevamente a la pantalla. Sí había un mensaje oculto, él tenía que leerlo, tenía que entenderlo. Él es un demonio y por ello los mensajes ocultos por otros no podían pasar desapercibidos para él. Se sintió frustrado ya que en ése instante no podía verlo, porque su mente se vio invadida por otro tipo de pensamientos, debido a las preguntas de Yuri, especialmente la última.

¿Y si ya no servía como demonio para Sora? ¿Y sí realmente cometió un error al haber permitido que Rossetta le quitara su lugar momentáneamente como compañero de Sora y por eso él ya no sería más su pareja? ¿Y Si Sora ya ni siquiera lo consideraba como compañero de escenario y solo lo veía como un amigo más? ¿Un amigo más como el inútil de Ken Robins y esas otras amigas?

Exteriormente Leon no mostró una sola expresión, pero internamente parecía que estaba comenzando una especie de crisis emocional que le perturbo, la sola idea de pensar que Sora ya lo había exiliado de compañero y que él mismo haya olvidado su propia esencia demoníaca, le preocupó. Porque para Leon, el ser un demonio era lo único que podía ligarlo a Sora, si dejaba de serlo, Sora se iría, se alejaría de él. Comenzó a sentir esa horrible sensación de vacío en su pecho, como si su corazón se estrujara levemente.

Pero en el exterior, seguía manteniendo ese porte sereno, observando la pantalla. Aunque ya no estaba prestándole atención.

Yuri sonrió de lado viéndolo de reojo, el inglés seguía siendo un demonio, una persona que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para inquietar la mente débil de un demonio a punto de derrumbarse, como lo era Leon.

Aunque al final, los actos de Yuri siempre tenían otro motivo oculto, y Kalos lo sabía, por ello no intervino ni se molestó en preguntar, en aquel momento, que tipo de mensaje estaban enviándoles. Yuri se lo contaría después, ya que en el fondo, Kalos también quería que Leon reaccionara pronto y que saliera de aquel largo letargo en el que había entrado, de forma inconsciente, desde el momento en que por voluntad propia, cedió su lugar como compañero de Sora en el escenario.

Porque solo un demonio, puede hacer reaccionar a otro.

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy!_

 _¿Pudiste entender el mensaje que les quisieron dar esos sujetos en el video?_

 _Si lograste entenderlo, tal vez en el fondo también tienes el alma de un demonio..._

 _La situación de Leon parece crítica, pero al menos ya está quedando un poco más claro_

 _cuales son sus sentimientos hacía Sora._

 _¿Qué sucederá respecto a eso?_

* * *

 ** _En el siguiente episodio: Leon se siente completamente frustrado por no haber entendido el mensaje que les enviaron aquellos sujetos. Entonces los tes hombres son abordados sorpresivamente por Sora quién había ido a buscarlos, pero, no era realmente lo que parecía._**


	15. Capitulo 14: La Fantástica astucia de

_¡Hola a todos!  
_

 _Primeramente les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero ya he vuelto,y en éste tiempo que estuve sin internet, le avancé bastante a la historia, ¡Así que deseo de corazón que sigan disfrutando de_ **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings** _!_

 _¡CONTINUAMOS!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: La Fantástica astucia de Yuri**

Una expresión de molestia se formó en el rostro de Leon, pero más allá que un simple mal estar, parecía una expresión de absoluta frustración. No estaba seguro de cuantas veces había vuelto a reproducir aquel video de la cámara de vigilancia, intentaba descifrar aquel mensaje que Yuri había mencionado, pero, el francés seguía sin encontrarlo. Por breves instantes, por su mente se barajeo la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuese una broma por parte del inglés simplemente para fastidiarlo, pero inmediatamente la descartó.

Sí, Yuri Kirlian podía ser maldito, mezquino, bastardo y hasta cierto punto: calculador. Pero jamás bromearía con algo tan serio, especialmente si se trataba de Sora. En el fondo, el rubio también valoraba a la pequeña estrella y jamás la usaría para una broma cruel, ni siquiera para fastidiar al francés y aunque en determinado momento él se decidiera a hacerlo, soltando algún comentario ácido o sarcástico para que todos se percataran de la verdad. Pero ya habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos desde que Yuri reveló aquella información y éste seguía en silencio con sus brazos cruzados, al lado de Kalos quién mantenía oculta sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, ambos sostenían la mirada fija en la espalda del francés.

Por unos segundos más, León mantuvo la mirada fija en la imagen del video y repentinamente, la imagen se oscureció ante sus ojos al momento en que el monitor se apagó. El albino apretó levemente los ojos sintiéndolos arder, no había pestañeado en un largo periodo, lo que le obligó a apretar los parpados con ayuda de las yemas de su dedo índice y gordo de la mano derecha. Tan pronto el ardor desapareció, alejo los dedos para abrir los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada hacía Yuri quién se había decidido a apagar el video presionando uno de los botones.

-Es suficiente, -Se apremió a decir, antes que León le reclamase algo- Si tanto deseas seguir admirando éste video, pide una copia. –Agregó dedicándole una sonrisa ladina y fría- Porque en estos momentos hay otros asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Además... -Intervino Kalos quién acomodó sus gafas, que se habían deslizado por el puente de su naríz- Tengo entendido por información brindada por Rossetta, que tú estabas con Sora antes de que May fuera a llamarte, ¿No es así? –Preguntó, a lo que Leon frunció levemente el ceño

-Sí, ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver ahora?

-Que has tardado demasiado aquí con nosotros y estoy seguro que el tiempo transcurrido es suficiente para que Sora piense que algo anda mal. –Agregó con asertividad en su voz.

Leon y Yuri ni siquiera dudaron de las palabras de Kalos. Especialmente Leon, quién fugazmente recordó que había venido a ésta reunión improvisada sin siquiera avisarle a Sora. Automáticamente en su mente, visualizó lo que debería haber sucedido en cuanto Sora salió del baño, cabía la posibilidad de que ella se distrajera con sus susodichos amigos, pero sabía que no tardaría en percatarse de su ausencia y eventualmente, daría con ellos, si es que se disponía a buscarlo a él.

-Sugiero una retirada –Dijo Kalos, quién había tomado su propia palabra, caminando hacía la puerta

-Deberíamos planear una cuartada, solo para tenerlo como un plan de refuerzo. –Sugirió Yuri

-No es necesario, simplemente salgamos de aquí y cada quién se va por su lado –Respondió Kalos.

Leon y Yuri intercambiaron miradas acusadoras, Kalos podía llegar a ser demasiado ingenuo en ocasiones, y eso, estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Porque tan pronto el moreno tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió, se quedó completamente quieto y por breves segundos mostró una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, esas expresiones que suelen poner las personas cuando son descubiertas en algún movimiento oscuro.

Plantada de pie frente a Kalos, se encontraba Sora, quién de hecho tenía su mano levantada y preparada para tocar la puerta que el jefe abrió segundos atrás. Y no había llegado Sola, a sus espaldas, sus amigos le acompañaban, las chicas (excepto May) mostraban una sonrisa vagamente nerviosa, mientras que Ken mostraba una expresión de absoluta culpa. Seguramente él había hecho o dicho algo que levantó la sospecha de Sora, tal y como Yuri y Leon habían previsto.

-¿Qué sucede Sora? –Pregunto finalmente Kalos, mostrando aquella actitud seria que acostumbraba- ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? –Agregó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia los demás.

-...Bueno... Lo que sucede es qué Leon desapareció de repente –Comenzó a explicar Sora, posando su mirada brevemente en Leon quién se había postrado junto a Yuri a espaldas de Kalos- ...Y entonces... -Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacía Kalos- Ken me dijo que le habían mandado llamar por algo relacionado a su contrato. –Agregó, juntando un poco las cejas- ¿Sucede algo malo? –Se aventuró a preguntar

Esa pregunta ocasionó que los tres hombres guardaran silencio, Ken por su parte, pudo sentir las miradas de los tres encima suyo, se sintió brutalmente nervioso y culpable, por lo que bajó la mirada rápidamente al suelo. No se le había ocurrido ninguna otra excusa hasta el momento y lo del contrato fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente, pero esa idea tuvo la consecuencia de obligar a Sora a correr para buscarlos.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? –Preguntó Kalos, intentando hacer tiempo, para que Leon y Yuri pensaran algo

-...Cuando llegue a su oficina, me encontré con Sarah. –Respondió Sora- Se estaba llevando unos regalos –Agregó, haciendo que una gota discreta resbalara por la nuca de los tres hombres- Me dijo que habían venido a esta área. –Agregó

-Entiendo –Respondió Kalos

-Entonces, ¿Me dirá que sucede? –Presionó Sora, viéndolo

-Lo que sucede Sora... -Intervino Yuri tomando la palabra, haciendo que la pelirrosa voltease a verle- ...Es que hace unos días Leon presentó su renuncia –Agregó, caminando hacía Sora.

Ante esa respuesta, Leon frunció levemente el ceño clavando su mirada en la espalda de Yuri. Y Sora, solo abrió los ojos de golpe en una gran muestra de sorpresa e impacto. Sus amigos, por su parte, se mantuvieron en silencio, pero May no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ladina y divertida ante lo que estaba por suceder.

-...Su... ¿Renuncia...? –Vaciló Sora- P-pero ¿Por qué...?

-No lo sabemos con exactitud. –Respondio Yuri viendo a Sora a los ojos, ella realmente se veía contrariada- Por eso Kalos le mandó llamar, quiere saber el motivo real por el que está considerando renunciar. –Cerró los ojos juntando las cejas, consternado- Pero Oswald se niega a decirnos los motivos. –Añadió, de una forma tan, pero tan sincera, que si May, Anna, Rossetta, Mia y Ken, no supieran que todo era una mentira improvisada, realmente se lo hubieran creído. Como Sora lo hizo.

-Y debido a que él no quiere decir nada –Agregó Kalos con total seriedad y severidad- Me temo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar su petición, y que abandone el escenario hoy mismo. –Sentenció

Leon había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, escuchando como Yuri había comenzado a tejer esa enorme telaraña y que Kalos se había unido para continuarla y él, se había convertido en aquel insecto que sin darse cuenta, termina atrapado en aquella seda maldita y entre más se moviera para intentar liberarse, más atrapado terminaba. El albino frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada a Yuri, quién le dedico una sonrisa frívola viéndolo por sobre su hombro.

El francés frunció el ceño, ése había sido un movimiento muy astuto y sucio por parte del inglés, era demasiado hábil para haber improvisado una excusa tan perfecta, una de la cual nadie dudaría, porque ya en ocasiones pasadas, cuando apenas estaba integrándose al escenario, Leon había considerado la idea de irse.

Aunque aquella noticia no beneficio nada a Sora, quién sintió que una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo provocándole que algunas áreas del mismo, se adormecieran, pero de una forma demasiado incomoda. Jamás había sentido algo así, y no le gusto, incluso sentía que su respiración era extraña.

-¡El no renunciará! –Exclamo de golpe, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, incluyendo al mismo león- ¡Yo me encargaré de descubrir el motivo por el cual quiere irse!-Dijo decidida con una expresión de absoluto pánico dirigida hacía Kalos- ¡Y me aseguraré de hacerlo cambiar de parecer! ¡Así que por favor no lo despida! –Suplicó

Kalos permaneció en silencio viendo fijamente a Sora, antes de agregar.

-Está bien, si logras hacerlo cambiar de opinión, se quedara. –Le explicó viéndola a los ojos- Te daré una semana para conseguirlo. De no ser asi, entonces se irá –La vió de reojo- Después de todo, él ya no es necesario en el escenario.

Ante esasúltimas palabras, Sora agudizo la mirada quedándose sin aire en los pulmones por unos segundos. May y Yuri,parecían estar disfrutando de lo que sucedía, ambos desde su propiaperspectiva, pero entendiendo perfectamente las intenciones de Kalos: Distraera Sora con Leon, gracias a aquella fantástica astucia de Yuri para arreglarsituaciones.

* * *

 _¡Espero que éste episodio les haya gustado!_

 _Muchas cosas inesperadas sucedieron..._

 **Avance del siguiente Capítulo:** _La reacción de Sora es inesperada, sus sentimientos están a flor de piel y ella termina explotando con la persona menos indicada._


	16. Capitulo 15: El nada fantástico quiebre

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio de_ **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings**

 _Espero que lo disfruten, en esta ocasión el episodio es un poco más largo, y cosas interesantes se desatarán_ :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: El Nada fantástico quiebre de carácter**

Yuri no pudo evitar volver discretamente la mirada hacía Kalos, debía admitirlo aunque fuese internamente, Kalos también podía ser un demonio si se lo proponía, aunque ciertamente el rubio lo catalogaría más como un Anti-héroe debido a que siempre movía o utilizaba las cosas que más le convenían, sin importar de qué lado estuviesen, con tal de solucionar cualquier situación.

A pesar de que Ken, Rossetta, Mia y Anna permanecían en silencio, se encontraban a la expectativa de lo que Sora diría o haría, pero Naegino no había movido un solo músculo desde el momento en que el jefe escupió aquellas palabras tan rudas.

A diferencia de los demás, May no parecía haberse inquietado ni perturbado, sino todo lo contrario, al entender finalmente cual era la jugada de Kalos con aquellas palabras, una sonrisa discreta y maliciosa se posó sobre sus labios, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Yuri quién la observó de reojo unos segundos, antes de ver a la china abrir sus labios para decir:

-No sé porque todos se sorprenden ante la renuncia de Leon –Soltó ella, era evidente que también quería condimentar el asunto expuesto- Él ya no participa como protagonista principal en el escenario activamente desde hace meses, lo han degradado a papeles secundarios u ocasionalmente de villanos, los que siempre terminan con la peor parte en la historia –Aclaró, cerrando sus ojos y colocando una de sus manos en la cadera, levantando la restante hacía arriba con la palma extendida- Es natural que haya decidido tomar una decisión tan drástica de la noche a la mañana, esto ya lo hizo varias veces hace meses, cuando la torpe de Sora era una artista mediocre y no llegaba a los niveles tan exigentes de Leon –Sonrió fríamente- Ni siquiera yo, que fui su compañera por una larga temporada y que incluso gracias a mi perfecto "espiral demonio" ganamos el premio del festival circense, logre que él se quitara la idea de largarse.-Cerró los ojos-

Sabiendo de manera automática, que Leon la estaba observando con una mirada de absoluta molestia y un dejo de frustración por no poder argumentar nada a su favor (porque todo lo que dijo era verdad) May lo corroboró cuando bruscamente se giró hacía él, apuntándolo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha

-¡No me mires de esa manera! ¡Todos sabemos que desde siempre has querido tener la atención absoluta en el escenario! –Exclamó viéndolo y arqueo sus cejas hacía arriba- Debo admitir que esperaba que a éstas alturas y por tu ridículo acercamiento a Sora, ya te hubiese acostumbrado a que no siempre serás el centro de atención, ¡Ni tampoco el número uno! –Cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos, indignada- Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso jamás pasará, nunca te sentirás parte de éste escenario. Prefieres buscar lugares donde tengas competencia, para sentirte superior y el mejor. –Alzo nuevamente las cejas, dedicándole una mirada severa- Pero debo darte algo de crédito por no haber renunciado antes, Leon.

Todos mantuvieron un brutal silencio en cuando ella terminó de hablar.

Ken y las chicas solo observaban a su compañera con una pequeña gota discreta atrás de sus cabezas, la chica había sido demasiado convincente y todo lo dicho por ella fue tan real y se acopló tanto a la situación, que así como sucedió con Yuri, si ellos no estuvieran enterados del trasfondo de la situación, también hubieran creído los argumentos presentados por May.

Yuri mantuvo el silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino más bien analítico. Le dedicó una mirada discreta a May observando su posición, tan severa y seria con sus brazos cruzados manteniendo la mirada fija sobre Leon, a la espera de alguna reacción. Una sonrisa bastante divertida que rosaba en lo cómplice, se dibujó en los labios del rubio, no cabía duda que May Wong resultaba ser una chica con un carácter bastante único y tal como un pequeño demonio novato, sabía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para perturbar a quienes estuvieran en el camino, siempre y cuando fuese para su propia diversión... u ocasionalmente beneficio.

-Parece que acabo de hacer un descubrimiento interesante –Pensó, sonriendo discretamente, dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacía el francés.

Leon no cabía en su sorpresa e impresión. No espero que la situación fuese a crecer a ése extremo y mucho menos vio venir la intervención de May, una intervención tan perfectamente improvisada que terminó por reforzar lo que Yuri inició. Y para peor, Leon no tenía ningún argumento válido debatible para poder usar a su favor.

Desde la primera vez que piso el escenario, siempre fue una persona arrogante que efectivamente, quería que toda la atención en las presentaciones de Kaleido estuvieran puestas sobre él. Y también era cierto que él despreció a Sora tan pronto la conoció, al punto de no elegirla como compañera y ocasionarle muchos momentos humillantes que terminaron por orillarla a un punto donde perdió todo su espíritu de artista, o al menos, dudo de sí misma.

Claro, que no todo fue culpa de Leon, sino también de Yuri y el asunto del festival circense en París, donde Sora participó como su pareja... pero ambos sabían, que las cosas no hubieran llegado a ése extremo, si Leon no hubiese humillado y presionado psicológicamente a Sora como lo hizo.

Leon frunció el ceño y bajó un poco la mirada, ahora que repasaba lo sucedido, no tenía realmente ningún argumento válido para defenderse, o por lo menos en ese momento no se le ocurría nada. Estaba más preocupado por Sora, quién hasta ese momento no había dicho ni hecho nada, le preocupaba más ella que su propia situación de renuncia, que ni siquiera era real.

-Leon, -Intervino Kalos nuevamente, obligando al francés a voltear a verle- Si es verdad lo que dice May, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dices y nos ahorras el problema? –Preguntó. Leon tensó los labios- Si es así entonces es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo y no hagas perder el tiempo a Sora. Pronto iniciara una nueva temporada de presentaciones y no quiero perder el tiempo en tonterías, -Acomodó las gafas sobre sus ojos- Como te dije antes, ya no eres necesario en el escenario –Volvió a repetir.

De alguna manera Leon pudo entender lo que Kalos buscaba, y sabía perfectamente que aquella última frase, era una clave importante de la zona de peligro. Yuri también lo sabía, esa frase era dolorosa, pero no para Leon, era dolorosa al punto de crear punzadas en el pecho, un insulto y un desprestigio total para un artista, que no merece recibirlo, pero sabía que a Leon no le afectaría... sino, que lo haría con alguien más.

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!

Fue entonces que la voz de Sora rompió todo aquel silencio, la voz del ángel sonaba roto y destruido pero su semblante mostraba una gran molestia que difícilmente se podía notar el dolor en él.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir que Leon ya no es necesario en el escenario?! –Exclamo, con su ceño fruncido y ojos cristalizado, clavando la mirada en Kalos- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a humillarlo de la forma en que lo está haciendo ahora?! –Apretó los ojos y los puños- ¡Está completamente equivocado con sus palabras! ¡Leon es parte del escenario! –Abrió los ojos con una gran ira en ellos- ¡Él solo cedió su lugar a Rossetta para que ella se acostumbrara al trapecio y a los escenarios, porque en el futuro ella tomará mi lugar! –Aclaró, con un tono desesperante, como cuando intentas desesperadamente hacerle a entender a alguien que hay un error y no encuentras las palabras correctas para solucionarlo.

Exteriormente Kalos mantenía esa seriedad acostumbrada, pero en el interior estaba más que sorprendido por la reacción de Sora, una reacción que él estaba esperando y que solo le facilitaría más las cosas para que la pequeña estrella estuviese distraída y concentrada en Leon Oswald.

El francés aún sorprendido por la reacción de Sora, no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando ella se giró hacía él, mostrando un rostro de absoluto dolor y molestia viéndole fijamente.

-¡¿La promesa que hicimos juntos fue mentira?! –Preguntó mostrando absoluto dolor en sus palabras y apretó los puños- ¡NO TE VAS A IR A NINGÚN LADO! –Grito de forma imperativa, sobresaltando a todos- ¡TE OBLIGARÉ A CUMPLIR LA PROMESA! ¡LOGRARÉ QUE TE SIENTAS PARTE DEL ESCENARIO!–Gritó con desesperación viéndolo- ¡ERES MI UNICO COMPAÑERO LEON OSWALD! ¡Y ASÍ TE QUEDARÁS!

Sora apretó los ojos, además de ésa extraña sensación de tristeza e incluso pánico que le invadió por la idea de que Leon terminará yéndose, nuevamente sintió ese horrible dolor en su estómago, pero no le dio importancia, simplemente no se la dio.

Leon ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de argumentar nada, porque Sora comenzó a correr inesperadamente, pasándole por el lado y azotando la puerta de la oficina al salir de ella. El francés quedo completamente impresionado por aquel reclamo tan directo que Sora le dedicó, y eso en parte le afectó, la voz de su compañera sonó completamente destrozada y esa mirada de dolor combinada con una gran ira, jamás la imagino ver ese semblante en Sora.

Realmente aquel tema había resultado ser un nervio muy delicado para Naegino y tanto Kalos como Yuri se dieron cuenta de ello, era verdad que ambos estaban esperando una reacción por parte de la estrella en cuanto a la renuncia de Leon, pero lo que obtuvieron no estuvo ni remotamente cerca a lo que imaginaron.

May frunció levemente el ceño, esa reacción no era común en alguien como Sora. En realidad, la última vez que vio a Sora reaccionar de una forma similar, al punto de reclamar y revelarse ante alguien, fue precisamente cuando casi un año atrás, Leon se atrevió a ofender e insultar a Layla Hamilton, al decir que la rubia era una artista mediocre y que se había retirado de los escenarios porque sintió vergüenza de tener a Sora como compañera.

Esa ha sido la única vez en la cual May Wong presenció en persona el quiebre del carácter de Sora, conociendo a una Sora furiosa y destrozada. Y ahora la había visto por segunda ocasión, pero a diferencia de la primera, en ésta si se veía completamente destruida.

Por impulso, Ken pareció finalmente reaccionar en cuanto escuchó el azote de la puerta de la oficina y sin esperar nada, él también comenzó a correr

-¡SORA, ESPERA! –Le gritó, abriendo la puerta saliendo por ella y correr por el pasillo. Al igual que May, Ken recordó el incidente del año anterior y seguramente, llegó a la misma conclusión que la china.

Yuri observo a Ken salir de la oficina, y se limitó a suspirar brevemente ocultando sus manos dentro de su saco.

-Parece que tocamos un nervio sensible –Comentó, dirigiendo su mirada hacía Leon, quien se mantenía quieto- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como idiota? –Preguntó curioso- Robins parece que te sacará ventaja en el juego – Agregó, sonriendo con malicia, porque independientemente del rumbo que había tomado la situación, para él estaba resultando ser muy divertido.

El francés finalmente pareció reaccionar saliendo de su leve shock. Frunció el ceño y tensó los puños, para él no estaba resultando ser nada, absolutamente nada divertido. Aquella telaraña que Yuri y Kalos habían comenzado a tejer, había pasado a convertirse en una espantosa soga invisible que Leon podía sentir apretar su cuello, al punto de que se le dificultaba respirar o incluso tragar saliva.

-Pienso devolverte este favor, Killian –Le dedicó esas palabras a Yuri, apretando levemente los puños

-Deberías agradecerme el hecho de que ahora tendrás toda la atención de Sora. –Sonrió fríamente de lado- ¿No es lo que siempre buscas? ¿Ser el centro de atención? –Preguntó con falsa modestia- Pues ahora la tendrás, pero no puedo asegurarte si esa atención será de forma positiva o negativa, porque la pequeña Sora se veía más furiosa contigo que con el resto de nosotros –Agregó, realmente se estaba divirtiendo- Lo que resulta ser bastante irónico porque... tú jamás dijiste nada -Parpadeo

-Eres un maldito pedazo de mier...

-Leon, si vas a ir a buscar a Sora –Interrumpió Kalos casi a tiempo- más te vale no revelarle lo que en realidad está pasando. –Le aclaró con seriedad- ¿Lo entiendes?

Leon frunció el ceño, pasando su mirada hacía Kalos

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, precisamente por eso ésta situación será más difícil para mí –Respondió con seriedad, cerrando los ojos

-Puede que no lo sea tanto. Si sabes usar las cosas a tu favor –Comento el jefe, viéndolo- puede que sea benéfico para ti, Leon.

El francés guardó silencio y comenzó a caminar, en esos momentos no podía pensar ni analizar las palabras de Kalos. Estaba demasiado molesto y ansioso por la situación en la que lo habían metido, a tal punto que le preocupaba que su avance con Sora, recibiera un declive horrible.

Yuri sonrió divertido, observando a Oswald salir de la oficina, fue entonces que el rubio se tomó la libertad de ver a May quién al sentir la mirada sobre ella no tardó mucho en girarse hacía él.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó finalmente, frunciendo levemente el ceño

May dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás en un leve sobresalto al ver a Yuri inclinarse levemente, casi como una semi reverencia, pero manteniendo su mirada sobre ella.

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esta situación, _mi_ pequeña demonio. –Sonrió de lado viéndola a los ojos, dedicándole una mirada profunda y analítica, antes de erguirse y caminar para dirigirse hacía Kalos.

Ante aquellas palabras dedicadas hacía su persona, un tenue rubor inesperado apareció sobre las mejillas de May. En ese punto ella no estaba segura exactamente de qué fue lo que gatilló aquel rubor en sus mejillas: Si el _"mi"_ inicial en la frase, o el tono tan profundo y hasta podría decirse sensual, que Yuri usó, o incluso esa mirada tan profunda que le dedicó... o en realidad... fue el conjunto de todo lo anterior.

Ella agitó la cabeza para reaccionar y fruncir levemente el ceño, azorada, no iba a distraerse ya había tenido suficiente con espejismos sentimentales cuando tuvo su faceta con Leon, como para crearse uno nuevo con Yuri Killian. Era demasiado lista y astuta para saber que eso sería una estupidez, no era que se menospreciara, simplemente que no le gustaba perder el tiempo con cosas imposibles.

* * *

 _¿Qué sucederá con lo acontecido con Sora y la situación de Leon?_

 _¿Y qué opinan del acercamiento de Yuri hacía May? ¡Algo ciertamente muy inesperado!_

 _Pronto podrán leer el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces, ¡Les dejo este avance!_ :D

 **En el siguiente capítulo:** Sora está muy afligida por la situación de Leon y no entiende cual es el motivo real de aquella decisión tan cruel, además de un sentimiento de molestia consigo misma por su reacción hacía él, que podría rozar el más grande de los egoismos. Es entonces cuando Ken ve una buena oportunidad para intentar acercarse más a Sora. ¿Le funcionará?


	17. Capitulo 16: La fantástica deducción

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de_ **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings** _!_

 **En el capítulo anterior:** _Sora explotó de forma irremediable ante la noticia de que Leon había decidido abandonar el escenario. Aunque todo era una mentira bien planteada por Yuri y Kalos, para Sora no fue más que la realidad. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: La fantástica deducción**

Sora soltó un suspiro abrazando sus rodillas. Después de haber huido (literalmente) de la oficina de Kalos, inconscientemente su cuerpo la había llevado a aquella pequeña alberca de práctica. El lugar donde estuvo entrenando para la técnica angelical, intentando controlar su propio equilibrio sobre un tronco evitando que éste creara hondas sobre la superficie del agua. Ése lugar también había sido el momento en que había comenzado a transformarse en la compañera que Leon necesitaba y también dio inicio a una bonita conexión que ambos empezaron a tener y que se incrementó aún después de la presentación de la "técnica angélical".

Sentada en la orilla, no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas. Ese dolor punzante en su abdomen se había hecho un poco más agudo, peo se aminoraba si ella mantenía esa posición, aunque no era prioritario para ella en ese instante. En su mente solo circulaban recuerdos fugases de lo ocurrido minutos antes en la oficina del jefe, comenzaba a sentirse muy avergonzada por haber actuado de esa manera tan explosiva, y también, un poco culpable.

Por alguna razón que ella aún no se podía explicar, el enterarse que Leon quería renunciar e irse de Kaleido realmente le había afectado, pero no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió al escuchar aquellas frívolas palabras por parte de Kalos: _"Ya no es necesario en el escenario"_ eso realmente le había dolido. Y ni siquiera fueron palabras dirigidas hacia ella.

Estaba molesta con Kalos, dolida con Leon y frustrada consigo mima por aquella reacción tan caprichosa e incluso egoísta que había mostrado. En realidad ella no tenía derecho de haber reaccionado así, y mucho menos el haberle gritado a Leon, quien se llevó la mayor parte de su enojo y dolor. Él realmente no merecía aquella acción, y ahora Sora comenzaba a sentir mucha vergüenza.

-No sé cómo podré ver al jovén Leon a la cara de nuevo... -Pensó con cierta angustia, tal vez esa reacción ocasionaría un declive horrible en aquella relación de compañerismo que habían forjado en todo ese tiempo –...Seguramente estará ofendido y molesto conmigo...-Pensó, posando sus manos atrás de su cabeza, como un intento de protección del mundo, manteniendo su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas.

-Sora, ¡Te encontré!

Ella se sobresaltó abriendo grandemente los ojos, por breves segundos se asustó pensando que se trataba de Leon, no estaba lista para hablarle porque no sabría que decirle después de aquel acontecimiento. Tomó aire profundamente alejando sus manos de su cabeza y al girarla, sintió un gran alivió tan pronto volteo a ver por sobre su hombro izquierdo a su interlocutor, encontrándose con Ken, quien la observo unos segundos antes de tomar la decisión de acercarse de forma cautelosa, para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sora? –Preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio, volteando a verla

-...De verdad lo siento, Ken... -Se disculpó ella, manteniendo la mirada sobre la superficie cristalina del agua-...No quería reaccionar de ése modo...

-No tienes por qué disculparte Sora, era normal que reaccionaras así. –La tranquilizó viéndola- Fue una noticia que soltaron inesperadamente. –Se apresuró a aclarar- No estabas preparada para recibirla, es todo.

En el fondo, Ken se sentía mal y muy culpable, porque aunque él no tuvo participación directa en la mentira que se le planteo a Sora, indirectamente él dio la pauta para que ésta pudiera surgir, cuando mencionó lo del contrato. No lo hizo con mala intención, pero fue lo primero que le vino a la mente en ése momento ante la presión del cuestionamiento de Sora, al no encontrar a Leon afuera del baño, aunque Ken jamás imagino que las cosas crecerían a ese extremo.

Sora suspiro levemente, desviando la mirada hacia la derecha, evitando a Ken quién estaba sentado a su izquierda.

-También me siento mal por haberle reclamado al joven Leon. En realidad no tengo ningún derecho de obligarle a nada, es decir, él tiene sus propias alas y es normal que quiera extenderlas y buscar otro tipo de oportunidades.-Explicó cerrando los ojos, abrazando un poco más sus piernas. Sentía esa punzada en el estómago nuevamente, pero haciendo ese movimiento, realmente se calmaba- Después de todo él es un prodigio como artista, seguramente debe tener muchas ofertas en otros escenarios. Escenarios que pueden ofrecerle competencia, algo que a Leon siempre le ha interesado. –Bajó la mirada- Escenarios que tienen rivales que él sentirá satisfacción de vencer. Es normal que prefiera eso a quedarse en nuestro escenario, donde no se buscan ése tipo de cosas.

Ken escucho atentamente las palabras de Sora, estaba más que claro que ella conocía a Leon más de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar, y personalmente Ken estaba bastante sorprendido, porque incluso Leon conocía a Sora a esos niveles. Estaba más que claro que aquella conexión de amistad era más grande de lo que se aparentaba.

Pero dejó de lado esos pensamientos analíticos, al darse cuenta de algo más importante: Ese momento parecía adecuado para que hiciera algún movimiento a su favor. Sora estaba triste, angustiada, y no había nadie alrededor para otorgarle algo de consuelo, solo él. Por su mente cruzó fugazmente el recuerdo de aquel intento fallido el año anterior, cuando Sora estaba intentando recuperar su ánimo debido a unas circunstancias fuera de su propio control.

Ken la había invitado a salir, pero su salida había ido de mal en peor. Especialmente porque él se había estado guiando por un libro que Marion le había prestado, un libro de la época en que sus padres eran jóvenes... ahí había comenzado el desastre, porque todos los lugares mencionados en aquel libro, habían sido demolidos o clausurados. Pero había que admitir que hubo un momento donde las cosas parecieron ir a buen ritmo, hasta que intervino el señor Policía, quien es un amigo y ferviente admirador de Sora. Se encontraba completamente debastado, mientras les explicaba que ése día él cumplia treinta años y quería pedirle matrimonio a su mejor amiga de la infancia y que actualmente era la medico cabecera del escenario Kaleido: La doctora Kate.

La cita se coronó cuando todos terminaron atrapados en un banco, que estaba siendo asaltado, por un hombre que decía tener un corazón de acero y que no creía en los sueños ni en las esperanzas, cosa que hizo a Sora reaccionar y buscar la forma de devolverle aquellas esperanzas a ese desdichado ladrón. Convirtiendo el banco en un escenario donde ella pudo actuar ante el público nuevamente, recordando lo mucho que disfrutaba hacer a la gente sonreir y olvidar sus problemas.

De cierto modo todas las circunstancias ocurridas en esa cita, de alguna u otra forma concluyeron de forma positiva, porque Sora recuperó su ánimo y sus energías para poder seguir intentando cumplir su sueño: Un escenario sin rivalidades. Aunque por el lado de Ken, él se dió cuenta que ése no era el momento para intentar algo romántico con Naegino.

Ken agito levemente la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Aquella cita desastrosa había ocurrido meses atrás, y ahora Ken tenía una nueva oportunidad de poder remendar aquel terrible error, la oportunidad de probarle a Sora que él era una mejor persona y hombre de lo que Leon podría llegar a ser. Esa debía ser la oportunidad que no tuvo en aquella ocasión y pensaba aprovecharla.

Sí, decirlo o incluso pensarlo resultaba ser demasiado sencillo, pero aplicarlo ya eran palabras mayores. Aun así, Ken tragó saliva y levanto temblorosamente su brazo derecho, planeaba rodear a Sora con él y así poder reconfortarla y consolarla. Sí, ese era el plan... pero desgraciadamente, uno de los principales problemas que tiene Ken al tener cerca a Sora, es que es un chico sumamente introvertido y bastante nervioso, pésimo para poder controlarse en momentos importantes, justo como el que estaba viviendo ahora.

Su brazo fue traicionero, a escasos centímetros de poder rodear los hombros de Sora, éste decidió paralizarse y temblar, poniendo nervioso a Ken, nerviosismo que aumento tan ponto vio a Sora girar la cabeza y en una sincronización perfecta, el también bajo su brazo evitando que la chica se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Internamente, una nube depresiva apareció sobre Ken, creándole una decepcionante sombra que le cubrió casi por completo, nuevamente su cobardía le había impedido hacer lo que sentía que debía hacer. Pero exteriormente, él intentó mostrar su semblante cálido y amigable que siempre le dedicaba a ella.

-¿Crees que lo mejor sería ir a disculparme con el joven Leon, y permitir que se vaya...? –Preguntó

Otro problema que Ken poseía, es que al verse en una situación de mucha presión, donde se debe pensar o actuar rápido, él siempre dice las cosas esperando convertirlas en una especie de colchón para amortiguar un posible dolor... y como anteriormente sucedió con respecto al asunto de la renuncia falsa de Leon, en estos momentos en que nuevamente se sentía nervioso, no sería la excepción. Especialmente porque la mirada que Sora le estaba dedicando, era la espera de alguna respuesta o consejo.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para poder deshacerse de Leon Oswald, porque Ken se dio cuenta que, lo que él dijera como respuesta a esa pregunta, Sora seguramente lo haría. Porque supuestamente sería lo mejor. Desgraciadamente su pequeño defectito le volvió a vencer, la chica lo ponía extremadamente nervioso y le era imposible controlarse. Le gustaba Sora, y ese siempre era el gatillo para ése asunto.

-La verdad Sora, creo que Leon consideró la idea de finalmente irse, porque seguramente no ha terminado de sentirse parte del escenario.-Explicó el rubio, con la idea principal de abarcar ese tema y si lograba hacer que Sora entendiera que Leon debía irse, ella podría ir a decirle al fránces que está de acuerdo en que se vaya, y aunque la renuncia de Leon fuera ficticia, había altas posibilidades de que él terminara por hacerla verídica-

-...Pero, él ya ha participado y convivido con el staff desde la obra de "La princesa que no podía sonreír"... -Comentó ella, levemente inquieta- ...Decidió participar como un payaso acompañando a Anna...

-Él lo hizo solo para probar que podía hacer otros papeles, ya que quería callarle la boca a todos los que habían dicho que él no podía hacer papeles más ligeros o que no fuesen protagonicos. –Aclaró Ken, y eso ciertamente era verdad- Piénsalo Sora, él siempre ha sido una persona muy orgullosa y desde el momento en que llegó a Kaleido, nunca logró encajar, solo comparte el escenario con el staff pero fuera de él, con la única persona que si comparte tiempo, es contigo. –Volteo a verla- Ni siquiera le dedicaba tiempo fuera del escenario a May cuando fueron compañeros, incluso hablaban escasamente dentro del mismo escenario. –Explicó, viendo como Sora desviaba la mirada hacía el agua de nuevo- Sé que ha pasado casi un año desde que llegó, pero él definitivamente no parece sentirse parte de Kaleido. Aunque se ha esforzado por probar otros papeles, realmente lo ha hecho por orgullo, para probar que él puede hacer todo lo que se proponga.-Cerró los ojos- Él siempre buscará la competencia Sora, dudo que cambie y decida socializar con las personas.

Sora guardó un profundo silencio analizando las palabras de Ken. Era verdad, dese el momento en que Leon pisó el escenario, llegó siendo una persona muy reservada, frívola y seria. Al principio era muy arrogante, tenía la mentalidad de que él era el único que valía la pena en el escenario, y que nadie más importaba. No le interesaba compartir el escenario con nadie, porque sus estándares de "compañera" eran demasiado altos. Trataba al staff en general, como si fuesen herramientas que él podía utilizar para poder representar un mejor papel ante el público. Eso generó malos frutos, porque muchos terminaron por verlo con malos ojos y alejarse de él, al punto de que preferían intentar compartir y convivir con May Wong por sobre Leon, y eso ya eran palabras mayores, porque May también era arrogante pero nunca llegó a esos extremos.

En los últimos meses, desde que Rossetta comenzó a actuar como protagonista temporalmente, Leon comenzó a probar otros papeles. Sora lo había notado, pero ingenuamente había creído que él lo hacía por intentar compartir más con los compañeros de staff y que finalmente podría limpiar aquella terrible imagen que se había formado tiempo atrás. Pero al parecer todo fue una idea que ella misma creo en su mente.

Ella bajó la mirada mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, desde su perspectiva las cosas lucían de ése modo: Leon hablando y conviviendo con todos. Claro, no al punto de reír y salir a divertirse, solo cosas basicas de socialización. Pero ahora se sentía más culpable por no haberse dado cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que Leon debía estar haciendo para sobrellevar todo ese asunto. Se sintió una pésima compañera por no darse cuenta de un detalle tan importante, el decirse así misma que era más cercana a Leon, flaqueo en ese instante al darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo

-Ahora entiendes porque Leon decidió irse... -Agregó Ken, viendo de reojo a Sora- No es justo para él el tener que estar en un lugar donde no sienta que forma parte dé.

Sora mantuvo la mirada sobre la superficie cristalina del agua, repasando nuevamente las palabras de Ken. Fue entonces que algo pareció encenderse en su cabeza, como el ático cuando es alumbrado tan pronto se enciende un foco. Así fue como una idea brincó en su cabeza, una idea que le provocó un cambio en el semblante y una sonrisa en sus labios que apareció tan pronto se levantó de un pequeño brinco, impulsándose con sus manos, para quedar de pie. Sobresaltando a Ken en el proceso.

-¡Ya se lo que tengo que hacer! –Exclamó emocionada, contrayendo sus brazos contra su cuerpo, manteniendo los puños cerrados así con una mirada llena de decisión.

-¿S-Sora...? –Preguntó Ken, confundido

-¡Muchas gracias Ken! –Agregó la chica girándose hacía el, con una sonrisa resplandeciente

-¿G-Gracias...? –Preguntó, sin poder entender

-¡Síiiii! –Respondió motivadamente- Sino hubiera sido por lo que mencionaste acerca de Leon, ¡Jamás me habría dado cuenta del verdadero problema! –Agregó, ocasionando una enorme gota atrás de la cabeza del rubio- ¡Ya tengo la idea perfecta para intentar convencerlo de que se quede en el escenario!

-S-Sora... -Tartamudeo nervioso, levantando levemente la mano-...E-Espera eso no era...

Ken tuvo que quedarse callado ya que en cuestión de segundo, Sora ya había comenzado a correr rápidamente, alejándose del lugar. Ken se quedó dubitativo por lo que acababa de suceder, su intención era hacer que Sora entendiera que era bueno para Leon irse, no darle una idea para hacer todo lo contrario.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacía el frente al mismo tiempo que el dorso de su mano levantada caía sobre el suelo. Algo en esa conversación generó la idea de Sora y nuevamente para su suerte, el resultado de esa conversación termino siendo contraproducente para su propia persona.

-Incluso sin estar presente... Leon Oswald sigue venciéndome. Y lo peor es que yo mismo doy pie a ello. –Pensó, con leves ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. Soltando un suspiro apesadumbrado.

* * *

¡Hasta quí llega el episodio de hoy!

Parece que Ken nuevamente ayudó a Sora a querer acercarse a Leon, aún cuando ella misma ya estaba decidiendo en alejarse.

¿Cuál será la idea que afloró misteriosamente en la cabeza de Sora?

 **En el siguiente episodio:** Leon está muy inquieto, no sabe que hará al ver a Sora, ni como podrá justificar su falsa renuncia sin tener que revelar la verdad oculta tras ello. Especialmente por el temor de haber perdido parte de aquella conexión que habían estado forjando en todo ese tiempo.


	18. Capitulo 17: La fantástica justificación

_Hola_ :D

 _¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de_ : **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings**!

 _Estoy tratando de actualizar un episodio diario o cada dos días, para avanzar más rápido en la historia._

 _¡Espero que disfruten éste nuevo episodio!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: La fantástica justificación**

Leon caminaba por el área de recepción de Kaleido. Era la zona principal donde el público ingresaba antes de dirigirse a la zona de escenario. La recepción era bastante amplia de piso de mármol y una pequeña caía de agua que adornaba la pared principal, y una escalera imperial que se dividía en dos en el segundo nivel.

Era el punto de reunión favorito para el público antes y después de cada función, porque tenían la oportunidad de socializar con el elenco quienes generalmente se daban un espacio para estar al lado de ellos e incluso para la prensa invitada. Era también la zona donde se realizaban las conferencias de prensa para anunciar futuros cambios o presentaciones en el escenario. Y esa área servía de conexión para varios otros sectores del escenario, los cuales solo eran accesibles para el elenco, claro estaba.

El francés suspiro cerrando los ojos brevemente, caminando a pasos lentos a propósito para poder pensar. Recordó lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas, y aún intentaba digerir el enorme problema en él que se había visto envuelto. Sabía que tenía que encontrar a Sora, en realidad él ya se imaginaba en donde se había ido a esconder, pero solo estaba fingiendo demencia y dando vueltas por lugares al azar, para hacer tiempo y poder armar una justificación bien argumentada para decirle.

No se le ocurría nada... Pero no era porque no fuese creativo, simplemente estaba furioso y por si no fuese suficiente, aún pensaba en aquella cinta de video, ese supuesto mensaje oculto que no podía descifrar y esa extraña nota en las rosas. El mensaje oculto era lo que más estaba molestándole, no lo encontraba, por más que lo analizaba y repasaba por su mente, no lograba deducir nada, tenía que descifrarlo sin importar qué, no iba a doblegar su orgullo ante Yuri y pedirle que le diera la respuesta, porque sabía que el inglés estaba esperando ese momento para degustarlo como el más añejo de los vinos, y por supuesto que Leon no le daría semejante placer.

-No te concentres en eso ahora mismo, Oswald –Pensó, reprendiéndose así mismo.

Soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo en que se detenía en el centro de la recepción, cerró los ojos obligando a su mente a encontrar una justificación para Sora y así evitar el seguir pensando en lo sucedido con el video y las otras cosas, que en ese momento no era requerido.

-Todo sería más fácil si le dijera la verdad acerca de lo que está ocurriendo –Pensó con su ceño fruncido y rostro serio.

En verdad estaba en una disyuntiva muy acalorada consigo mismo.

Por un lado, él realmente estaba considerando el decirle a Sora la verdad o por lo menos una parte, pero lo negativo de elegir esa opción, sería poner a la chica en un estado de nerviosismo, alarma y estrés, que definitivamente Sora no necesitaba en esos momentos.

Y la otra parte, decía que debían continuar sosteniendo aquella mentira, pero la consecuencia de elegir esa opción sería algo irremediable: Eventualmente Sora se enteraría de la verdad y al saber que todos estaban enterados de la situación y se la habían ocultado, desencadenaría el enojo de la estrella, ya que le habían ocultado algo muy delicado e importante.

Agitó la cabeza, no debía distraerse pensando en las posibilidades más negativas que su mente le estuviera brindando. Era lógico que debiera seguir manteniendo la segunda opción y no podía hacer nada para poder esquivarla, la consecuencia ante aquella decisión vendría tarde o temprano y debería saber confrontarla, cuando llegase el momento.

Pero justo en ese instante su problema más directo y en lo que debía concentrarse primordialmente, era en inventar una razón justificable por la cual él quiere dejar el escenario, rompiendo falsamente aquella promesa que ambos se hicieron. En la realidad él jamás la rompió, pero en la mentira puesta en escena sí lo hizo y eso también le molestaba, porque sabía que había ocasionado un dolor innecesario en la chica, además de haber quedado como un francés traicionero ante sus ojos.

-¡Joven Leon! ¡Joven Leon!

Al escuchar que le llamaban, él salió de sus pensamientos y como si se hubiese presionado un botón en su cabeza, su ceño se frunció levemente, otra vez... otra vez ella le estaba llamando de esa manera tan formal. Lentamente se volvió hacía Sora, quién entró por las puertas principales de cristal del edificio, corriendo directamente hacía él y tan pronto le había dado alcance se detuvo respirando agitadamente, inclinando su cuerpo unos grados hacía adelante apoyando las palmas de sus manos en sus propias piernas para poder recuperar el aliento.

-Sora... -Le dijo, usando aquel típico tono que la susodicha reconoció, haciéndola entender que nuevamente había usado aquella formalidad, que definitivamente parecía incomodar al chico.

-¡L-Lo siento Leon! –Se disculpó inmediatamente tan pronto se erguía y movía ambas manos extendidas hacía los costados- Es que... bueno... -Sonrió levemente nerviosa y un dejo de angustia bajando la mirada, siendo observada fijamente por el francés- ...P-por lo que sucedió, pues... pensé que, tal vez... -Bajo sus brazos para dejarlos a sus costados, dejando de sonreír- ...debía... usted estaría –Corrigió-... enojado... conmigo...

Leon la observo en silencio brevemente por unos segundos, cruzando sus brazos.

-Sinceramente Sora, me molestaré si continuas hablándome con esa formalidad.-Se sinceró sin apartar su mirada de ella- No me enojaré contigo por otros asuntos que podemos resolver platicando. –Agregó- Y podemos intentar aplicar esa acción ahora, ¿Te parece?

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron levemente y con cautela, levanto el rostro lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran alcanzar los grises del chico.

-Me parece bien... -Sonrió levemente

-Sora, sobre lo ocurrido... -Comenzó él viéndola y lo hablaba pausado, intentando improvisar algo... que no fuese tan idiota-... tengo que decirte qué...

-Yo te entiendo Leon. –Lo interrumpió sorpresivamente- ¡Entiendo los verdaderos motivos por los que quieres irte! –Exclamo juntando levemente las cejas- Y realmente... lamento mucho el no haberme dado cuenta antes. –Bajo la mirada con vergüenza- Por eso me molesto en ocasiones conmigo misma, por ser tan distraída. Si fuera más despierta y consciente de mi entorno, estoy segura que me habría percatado de la situación y tu pesar habría sido más ligero y menos molesto, Leon.

El francés frunció levemente el ceño y parpadeo dos veces, confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sora? –Preguntó consternado

-Ken hablo conmigo y gracias a esa conversación pude darme cuenta de lo que te está sucediendo. –Levantó la mirada posando sus ojos cafés en los grises del chico, juntando las cejas con absoluta angustia- No tienes que irte del escenario Leon, sé que es difícil limpiar la imagen de engreído egocéntrico que todos tienen de ti –Soltó ella, en una honestidad tan brutal que Leon pudo sentir piedras invisibles representando " _Engreído egocéntrico_ " golpeando su cabeza de forma consecutiva, que si hubiesen sido reales, seguramente le habrían abierto la cabeza- Pero te aseguro que cuando todo el elenco se dé cuenta que ya has cambiado y eres una mejor persona que al principio ¡Te aceptarán aún más!

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Sora, inconscientemente Leon retuvo la respiración por tres segundos. Parece que sin intención, la misma Sora acababa de darle la justificación que él necesitaba y que además sonaba bastante coherente y justificable. Aunque tan pronto el francés repasó la justificación y analizó las palabras dichas por Sora segundos atrás y el tono que ella uso para expresarse, una alarma comenzó a sonar en un área de su cerebro, una alarma que le generó el presentimiento de que las cosas estaban por tomar un rumbo que a él definitivamente no le iba a gustar.

-¿Qué...intentas decir...Sora? –Pregunto con suma cautela, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber formulado aquella pregunta.

-Aún sostengo lo que te dije, acerca de qué no permitiré que te vayas a ningún lado –Frunció levemente el ceño con decisión, viéndolo- ¡Por eso me encargaré personalmente de que te sientas parte del escenario y de elenco! –Exclamó con emoción- ¡Así que he decidido organizar una pequeña fiesta para que todos convivan contigo!

Fue como un balde de agua fría que fue a estrellarse justo sobre Leon. Eso temía, sabía que esa alarma no había sonado solo porque sí. Un tic discreto apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Leon

-Sora... yo te agradezco pero...

-Lo haré –Lo interrumpió viéndolo- ¡Me encargare de quitarte esa sensación de exilio! –Anunció decidida viéndolo a los ojos- Así como May ha logrado adaptarse poco a poco, ¡Estoy segura que tú lo harás aún más rápido! –Sonrió emocionada- ¡Una fiesta te ayudaría incluso para relajarte y divertirte! –Lo observo- Sé que no debía decirte, pero entiendo que no eres de los que gusten mucho fiestas sorpresa –Sonrió levemente- ¿Te parece... una buena idea?

La idea era pésima, innecesaria, al menos eso era lo que Leon estaba pensando en esos momentos. Pero, no se atrevió a oponerse ni a persuadirla de que era la peor idea que se le hubiera podido ocurrir para intentar retenerlo. No lo hizo porque la expresión que Sora le estaba dedicando, tan llena de seguridad, motivación e incluso inspiración, fueron suficientes para bajarle todas las fuerzas de defensa que pudiera haber tenido.

Y hasta cierto punto no tenía caso intentar detenerla, Oswald sabía d antemano que cuando una idea se sembraba en la cabeza de Sora o incluso cuando ella se proponía algo, no había poder humano en el mundo que pudiera detenerla para concluirlo. Esa era una de las cualidades de Sora, que más le gustaba a Leon.

-Viéndolo del lado benéfico, Sora estará tan ocupada con esta tontería que no tendrá tiempo de concentrarse en otras cosas y se le pasara desapercibido lo demás –Pensó, soltando un discreto suspiro- Está bien Sora, no veo razón por la cual no puedas intentarlo –Le respondió finalmente.

Ante esa respuesta, Sora sonrió con absoluta emoción, contrayendo sus brazos

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó emocionada- ¡Me encargaré de organizar todo para éste sábado! ¡Te prometo que te sentirás tan cómodo que se te quitara esa idea ridícula de irte!

Leon se limitó a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que solamente Sora tenía el gusto de conocer en persona (pero ella no lo sabía) y que la mayoría solo podía apreciar a distancia. En el fondo el chico sabía que se iba a sentir sumamente incómodo, puesto que no le agradaba estar rodeado de gente escandalosa, porque así solían ser las fiestas que se suelen organizar en Kaleido: escandalosas en el sentido de hacer tonterías y muchas risas. Algo que no quedaba realmente con las fiestas que a Leon le podrían llegar a agradar: Tranquilas y no tan estresantes.

Pero, el hecho de que Sora fuese a organizar una exclusivamente para él, era suficiente motivación para aguantar cualquier cosa... O al menos, eso esperaba. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse unos minutos en léer este episodio, ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!_

 _Parece que Leon aprecía más a Sora de lo que en un principio parecía..._

 **En el siguiente episodio:** Sora decide hacer una llamada a una vieja amiga, en busca de consejo.


	19. Capitulo 18: Los fantásticos instintos

¡Hola!

¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de: **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings**!

Sé que tardé un poco más en actualizar, pero no he abandonado ni pienso abandonar la historia, simplemente se me ha juntado mucho trabajo y proyectos que debo atender

Pero espero que disfruten de éste nuevo episodio :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Los fantásticos instintos traicioneros**

El teléfono rompió inesperadamente el tranquilo silencio que invadía aquella sala perfectamente iluminada por la luz natural, gracias a los enormes ventanales que abarcaban lo alto y ancho de la pared. La sala era amplia, el piso era de madera blanca, sillones blancos que estaban acomodados cerca de los ventanales, un perfecto lugar para poder leer o pasar un tiempo tranquilo.

El sonido del teléfono continúo por varios segundos más hasta que una maid ingreso a la sala, tomando el auricular para atender.

-Residencia Hamilton –Dijo ella.

Al mismo tiempo, la figura delgada de una mujer alta, delgada y de una cabellera rubia que ahora rozaba sus hombros en un corte estilo casco, que hacía lucir sus facciones más elegantes y radiantes, se asomó discretamente observando a la maid, quién mostró una expresión de alegría y sorpresa

-¡Sora, qué alegría tener noticias suyas! –Sonrió la mujer cerrando los ojos.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, la rubia abrió levemente los ojos y seguidamente caminó decidida hacía la maid a quién no necesitó decirle nada para dar a entender su intensión.

-En seguida te pasaré a la señorita Layla, fue un placer saludarte Sora. –Sonrió ella con amabilidad, extendiéndole el auricular a la mencionada.

Layla Hamilton tomó el teléfono tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad. Apreciaba mucho a Sora, desde hacía un año esa amistad había comenzado con el pie izquierdo pero ahora en el tiempo transcurrido y todo lo que sucedió de por medio, ese lazo se había fortalecido a pesar de la distancia.

Ocasionalmente, Layla no podía evitar rememorar aquel primer día en que Sora Naegino se presentó para las audiciones en el escenario Kaleido, llegando tarde, pero mostrando un gran espíritu, esa fue la primera impresión que Hamilton tuvo de Naegino, pero no lo dijo en voz alta por su orgullo. Porque también, ante sus ojos, Sora era una amateur con sueños muy infantiles.

Y siempre al recordar aquello, llega de la mano las palabras que Kalos le dijo ese mismo día: "Esa niña se convertirá en la nueva estrella del escenario".

En esa época, Layla era la estrella principal del Kaleido y por supuesto que bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a creer semejante barbaridad. Que una chiquilla amateur como lo era Sora, pudiera llegar a quitarle su lugar, era una ridiculez.

Pero el mismo tiempo se encargó de darle a Layla una gran y valiosa lección: Jamás subestimar los sueños de los demás, aunque sean ridículos o pequeños. Porque pueden dar grandes sorpresas.

Y Sora no fue la excepción, el destino le mostró a Layla que las palabras de Kalos eran verdaderas. Sora Naegino tenía un potencial más grande del que aparentaba en un inicio, algo especial que en cada presentación, conseguía despertar el corazón del público que la veía en el escenario. Y todos eso fue catapultado cuando llegó la obra de "El Lago de los Cisnes" y la famosa "Técnica angelical".

Layla suspiro, tampoco fue lo único que Sora había conseguido forjar en ella, más allá de que Sora se convirtiera en el sueño de Layla, también se convirtió en aquella persona que la salvo de sí misma, cuando le ayudó a darle el valor de confrontar sus propios temores, relacionados a sus padres. De alguna manera Sora le había ayudado a renacer, como un Fenix de las cenizas. Y ahora, Layla se encontraba en un momento bastante estable en su vida, tanto personal como profesional.

-Sora –Sonrió cortésmente Layla, después de salir de esos fugases recuerdos- Me alegra que llamaras

-Me da gusto poder saludarla aunque sea por teléfono, señorita Layla –Sonrió Sora emocionada, mostrando una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo le va con las presentaciones en Broadway?

Actualmente Layla se encontraba trabajando como actriz en uno de los teatros principales de Broadway, pero también participaba en rodajes de películas, pero le daba más prioridad a las obras y los escenarios. Su salida de Kaleido solo fue el inicio de una nueva y gratificante carrera.

-Hace dos semanas ha terminado la última función y en seis meses más comenzara el rodaje para una nueva película de acción, donde yo seré la antagonista principal. –Respondió sonriendo divertida

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es maravilloso señorita Layla! –Exclamó Sora con gran emoción, como si pequeños brillitos aparecieran alrededor de su rostro- ¡Sé que será una excelente villana!

-¿A caso lo dices porque soy alguien cruel? –Preguntó seriamente, a lo que Sora dio un respingo al mismo tiempo en que aquellos brillitos se destruían

-¡N-no claro que no! –Respondió nerviosa- ¡Lo digo porque usted siempre logra hacer cosas increíbles en todo lo que se propone! –Aclaró

Layla no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa, luego de estar unos segundos en absoluta seriedad

-Calma Sora, solo estaba bromeando –Le tranquilizó, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con suavidad- Pedí ese papel porque no quiero que me encasillen siempre en papeles bondadosos. –Explicó abriendo los ojos- Así que no dudes en que conseguiré hacer algo sorprendente.

-No lo dudaría ni por un segundo, señorita Layla –Sonrió Sora

Layla no quitó esa suave sonrisa de sus labios, abriendo los ojos y caminar hacía aquel sillón amplió y blanco, donde tomo asiento y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

-Dime Sora, ¿Qué te tiene tan inquieta? –Preguntó repentinamente, ocasionando que los ojos de Sora se abrieran por la sorpresa

-¿P-Porque piensa que algo me inquieta? –Preguntó con un tono entre culpable y nerviosísimo, como cuando los niños son atrapados en medio de alguna travesura

-Sora, te conozco. No me llamarías tan espontáneamente una tarde entre semana, de no ser porque algo te sucede y necesitas un consejo –Sonrió triunfal, tan pronto escucho a Sora ahogar un muy pequeño grito en su garganta. A veces, Sora podía ser bastante predecible

-Pero... puedo llamarla espontáneamente entre semana para saludarla... -Alegó Sora sonriendo nerviosa con un tic en la ceja, la había atrapado- No la llamo siempre por inquietudes o cosas similares...

-Sora, somos amigas, me alegra que me llames para pedirme ayuda cuando se presenta algo que no puedes resolver por tu cuenta. –La tranquilizo, cerrando los ojos- Así que deja de ser tan redundante en cosas banales y ve directo al punto.

La pelirosa bajó la mirada mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, realmente Layla la había atrapado. Desde siempre, Sora buscaba el consejo y guía de Layla Hamilton, pero en el último tiempo transcurrido, desde que se reencontraron para la obra del Fenix, Sora había decidido no recurrir a Layla para cualquier contrariedad o problema. Ella estaba consciente que la rubia se encontraba sumamente ocupada e invadida en proyectos, y lo que menos quería era quitarle ese preciado tiempo, también le molestaba sentirse tan egoísta con Layla llamándole siempre para todo.

Por eso en esos últimos meses, Sora había intentado resolver sus problemas por su cuenta, sin necesidad de buscar a Layla como un mástil para sostenerse. Pero en ese momento, lo que estaba sucediendo era algo que la superaba en algunos niveles, y se tuvo que ver en la necesidad de pedirle ayuda. Porque para Sora, de alguna manera se trataba de un asunto muy importante, y el consejo de Layla sería muy útil para ella en estos momentos.

-Bueno, Señorita Layla... lo que sucede es que el joven león...

-¿No me habías contado que Leon te pidió que no le llamaras de esa manera tan formal?- Parpadeo Layla, curiosa. Ocasionando que Sora diera un pequeño respingo en su asiento.

-...Lo siento es que se me olvida cuando estoy muy nerviosa –Se disculpo con la voz sofocada, mientras una sombra azul cubría su rostro y Layla soltaba una suave risa divertida.

-Qué es lo que sucede con él? –Preguntó Layla

-Ah... bueno... Vera señorita Layla... lo que sucede es que estoy planeando...

Inesperadamente, a la mente de Layla llegó el recuerdo de la última llamada de Sora, semanas atrás, en esa ocasión no fue para pedirle consejo, sino para contarle que Leon Oswald le había pedido que le tuteara y que ya no le llamara de esa manera tan formal. Layla se alegró bastante por aquel avance, después de todo Oswald se había convertido en la pareja oficial de Sora dentro del escenario. Tenían una química tan potente que en cada presentación donde ellos terminaban siendo protagonistas, las funciones se llenaban, a la gente les encantaba verles, porque les lograban transmitir ese amor que se profesaban cada papel que representaban.

El último consejo que Layla le dio a Sora, fue que platicara y se acercará más a Leon, quién sería su compañero, diciéndole que era la mejor forma para poder unirse más, que no perdieran el contacto tanto dentro y fuera del escenario. Y el hecho de que Leon le pidiera que dejara de referirse a él de esa manera tan formal, era el resultado de aquel esfuerzo.

Por unos momentos Layla recordó su relación con Yuri cuando ambos eran las estrellas principales de Kaleido. Como todos pensaban que ellos sostenían una relación romántica, como los medios se referían a ellos como "la pareja de oro" y salían miles de notas amarillistas inventando todo tipo de situaciones entre ellos, incluyendo una boda, que ni siquiera ellos podrían llegar a considerar.

La realidad era completamente diferente de aquella ficción. Yuri y Layla eran simplemente compañeros en el escenario, fuera de éste, cada uno seguía con sus vidas y se movía a su antojo sin depender uno del otro.

Pero la relación de Sora y Leon era brutalmente diferente. Layla pudo notarlo desde la obra "Romeo y Julieta" Donde Leon obligó a Sora a participar a su lado en plena función, prefiriéndola por sobre Mei quien era la que tenía el papel protagónico. Hasta ese punto en la obra, león había mostrado un romeo indiferente y frívolo, pero no fue hasta que el albino presionó a Sora a participar como Julieta, y ésta se vio obligada a improvisar ese papel (debido a que el público no sabía lo que realmente sucedia) que el Romeo que en un principio Leon presentaba, se transformó a un Romeo más cálido, sensible, más enamorado.

En el escenario se pueden ver y descifrar muchas cosas que difícilmente pueden ser ocultas. Y para Layla y Katty quienes eran las que en ese momento estaban tras los monitores, fue bastante evidente lo que ocurría con Leon.

Nuevamente, Layla salió de aquellos recuerdos del pasado, abriendo los ojos tan pronto logro escuchar la voz de Sora.

-Y eso es lo que me inquieta, y temo arruinarlo todo –Concluyó Sora- ¿Qué piensa usted, señorita Layla? –Preguntó con inquietud

Layla tomo aire y lo retuvo unos segundos, guardando un profundo silencio con la mirada perdida hacía la pared. Una pequeña gota se deslizo tras su cabeza. Se había sumido tanto, pero tanto en sus propios recuerdos, que no logró escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que Sora le contó, por lo que se vio en medio de una gran disyuntiva: Pedirle a Sora que le contara todo de nuevo o improvisar una respuesta.

Ambas opciones daban resultados riesgosos, pero el orgullo de la antigua Fenix no le permitió elegir la primera.

-Sora, debes relajarte –Cerró los ojos, después de todo, seguiría su intuición- No arruinaras nada. Hagas lo que hagas, será lo correcto. –Abrió los ojos, comenzando a dudar de si había elegido bien, respondiendo algo al azar, sin saber concretamente lo que Sora le había contado

-¿En verdad lo piensa así? –Preguntó Sora, un tanto dudosa

-Si, Leon se sentirá cómodo con lo que decidas. –Respondió. Después de todo su llamada era relacionada a Leon, o algo referente. Así que su sugerencia no sería errónea- Él te apoyará en lo que hagas –Agregó, con aparente calma.

Por breves segundos, no se escuchó respuesta por parte de Sora, lo que le hizo sentir a Layla un poco de inquietud, arrepintiéndose de no haber elegido la primera opción, aun cuando le hubiese herido un poco el orgullo. Tal vez su intuición le había fallado en esa ocasión.

-¡Tiene toda la razón, señorita Layla! –Respondió Sora de pronto con un tono bastante animado y alegre- ¡Es mejor hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Leon! ¡Será mucho mejor de ese modo, porque no lo esperará y además será muy divertida y colorida!

Layla perdió repentinamente esa compostura seria y elegante que había tenido hasta ese momento, casí cayendo de lado en el sillón, sujetándose del almohadón mientras sus ojos se abrían grandemente

-¿F-Fiesta sorpresa? –Preguntó sobresaltada

-¡Si! –Respondió ella- Había pensado en hacer una fiesta formal y seria, además de avisarle a Leon primero para que estuviera preparado –Explicó- Pero también me agradaba más la idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. –Sonrió emocionada- Pero como no me decidía, vine a pedirle un consejo –Cerró los ojos con emoción- ¡Y sin duda alguna me ha ayudado!

Layla contrajo sus labios unos segundos

-P-pero Sora... -Tartamudeo ella

-¡En verdad le agradezco mucho el consejo señorita Layla! –La interrumpió Sora, con gran alegría- ¡Gracias nuevamente por su ayuda, sabía que su orientación me llevarían a la respuesta correcta! –Agregó con enorme entusiasmo!

-S-sora... -Murmuró Layla con una leve sombra oscura sobre su frente

-¡Ahora tengo que irme señorita Layla! ¡Tengo que ir a entrenar y debo empezar a hacer la planeación! –Exclamó Sora, tan emocionada y azorada que no pudo escuchar a la rubia- ¡En verdad le agradezco la ayuda señorita Layla!

La mencionada se quedó en silencio, un brutal y ahogado silencio tan pronto escuchó la llamada cortarse de golpe. Por breves instantes, Layla Hamilton permaneció estática en su misma posición, antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante con los ojos completamente abiertos por el impacto.

Había cometido un error, un grave y enorme error. La idea de Sora de hacer una fiesta seria y avisarle a Leon sobre ello, era lo correcto, esa era la respuesta correcta. Pero por guiarse por sus instintos, guío a Sora a la peor idea que pudo pasarle por la mente.

Los instintos de Layla se habían equivocado. Sus instintos la habían traicionado de una forma demasiado cruel.

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy! :D_

 _Esta vez procuré hacerlo más largo, para compensar el retraso con la actualización (por si llegaron a pensar que ya había dejado la historia botada)_

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible o en cada oportunidad

 _Espero que éste episodio les haya gustado, y ojalá no se hayan aburrido mucho :D_


	20. Capítulo 19: El fantástico parecido

¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de:  
 _ **Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings**_!

 _Mi idea era subirlo el 25 de éste mes, pero por situaciones fuera de mi alcance, me tardé._

 _Quisiera poder escribir un episodio diario como tenía planeado, pero por el momento y con tantas cosas pendientes que debo hacer, me temo que no podré hacerlo así._

 _Pero, espero poder subirlo al menos cada quince días o en cualquier oportunidad que tenga. Lo que menos quiero es retrasarme tanto o que piensen que el fic ya no seguirá activo (Eso no pasará)_

 _¡Bueno, sin más que decir, que dé inicio al capítulo de hoy!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: El fantástico parecido**

Esa mañana el pequeño espíritu del escenario "Fool" revoloteaba por la sala de estar del pequeño departamento de Sora, flotaba lentamente de espaldas con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca viendo el techo fijamente, ladeo un poco la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacía las cortinas que aún estaban corridas y no permitían pasar la luz del sol. Él arqueo la ceja, generalmente a esa hora, las cortinas ya se encontraban corridas y Sora estaba lista para comenzar el nuevo día, pero ese día, no había ni un solo ruido, todo estaba en absoluta calma.

Intrigado y dudoso, el espíritu finalmente tomó la decisión de ir a colarse a la habitación de Sora e investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parpadeo sorprendido, todo estaba en penumbras, ni siquiera las cortinas estaban levantadas y de hecho, la susodicha estaba aún acostada en la cama, envuelta en las sabanas y frasadas.

-Sora, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Fool finalmente, flotando hacía la cama.

Al no obtener respuesta, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cabeza de Sora, retirando las sabanas para inclinarse y dirigirse hacia su oreja.

-Sora, si te sientes mal tal vez necesites de un refrescante baño –Murmuró en su oído- Puedo acompañarte al baño y tallar tu espalda para que no te esfuerces tanto –Parpadeo

El espíritu abrió levemente los ojos al no obtener la reacción acostumbrada. Siempre que él salía con esos comentarios pervertidos y subidos de tono, Sora normalmente terminaba amarrándolo con alguna cinta del tenis y dejándolo de cabeza en el armario, o en los peores casos, abría la ventana y lo aventaba con gran fuerza, hasta que éste se perdía en un punto de luz a la distancia. Pero no ocurrió nada de lo mencionado, lo que le alarmo de sobremanera.

-¿Sora? –La llamó más preocupado que antes

Él dio un pequeño respingo en el aire, al ver como habían movimientos suaves entre las sabanas, Sora se había removido un poco y lentamente comenzó a sentarse, ante la visión de Fool, esos movimientos fueron de una forma lenta y pesada, incluso pudo notar a Sora fatigada. Especialmente cuando sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a él.

-...Buenos días... Fool –Saludó ella, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Sora ¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó con preocupación

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Ladeo levemente la cabeza, algo aturdida- solo estoy algo cansada...anoche me desvele... planificando unas cosas...

Fool arqueo la ceja observando a Sora, quién se levantó torpemente perdiendo el equilibrio por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente se compuso, caminando hacía el baño

-Sora, deberías dormir un poco más –Sugirió Fool, siguiéndola de cerca

-Ya he dormido suficiente –Fue su respuesta- Debo ducharme porque debo ir a practicar –Agrego

-Bueno, en ese caso... -Floto hacía quedar delante del rostro de Sora- ¡Te acompañaré! –Declaró emocionado, acercándose peligrosamente a Sora- Tallaré tu espalda con mucho placer, querida Sora –Agregó levantando las manos, mientras abría y cerraba los dedos de una forma pervertida

Sora guardó silencio y vio a Fool fijamente a los ojos, éste se preparó para ser atado o lanzado, y sucedió algo muy inesperado

-...No hay tiempo para eso Fool, será una ducha rápida –Le respondió, levantando su mano para alejar al espíritu de su camino.

Ante aquella reacción, Fool quedó completamente petrificado, había recibido una respuesta normal, como si su petición fuera algo que realmente hicieran juntos todos los días. No hubo reacción ante aquel hecho que simbolizara un pronto lanzamiento por los aires hasta perderse en el horizonte, no, su respuesta fue tan normal y tranquila, que Fool realmente se espantó.

Rossetta terminaba de arreglarse, esa mañana ella se sentía sumamente alegra porque Sora parecía haber recuperado aquel animo por el que se le conocía, aquella conversación que ambas habían tenido en el baño días atrás, le habían sacado muchas inquietudes pensando que su amiga se sentía enferma o mal. Pero, aun así, ella no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada por lo que había declarado abiertamente a Sora en el baño respecto a sus sentimientos ocultos por Leon, pero esperaba que Sora terminará olvidándolo (eventualmente.

Ella soltó un leve suspiro y bajo la mirada, seguía inquieta y preocupada por aquellos misteriosos regalos que habían sido enviados para Naegino, y aun así, mantenía toda la firmeza en cumplir su promesa y no contarle nada a quien consideraba su hermana mayor. Realmente no había mucho de que preocuparse, después de todo... eran simples regalos y no había vuelto a ocurrir nada sospechoso.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, viéndose por última vez en el espejo y sintiéndose satisfecha con su aspecto, se dispuso a tomar su pequeña mochila para salir del departamento y dirigirse al escenario Kaleido, para desayunar y comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta principal, sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa, al encontrarse prácticamente cara a cara con Fool. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, era demasiado extraño ver a Fool a esa hora, porque él siempre acostumbraba buscarla por las tardes, cuando ya no se encontraba con Sora. Por un momento, ella pensó en saludarlo cordialmente, pero, al ver aquella expresión seria y preocupada del espíritu, decidió omitirlo por esa ocasión.

-¿Qué sucede, Maestro Fool? –Preguntó directamente

Con pasos firmes en las escaleras del edificio del departamento del staff de Kaleido, May Wong subía decidida hacía el segundo piso. Había sido considerada y espero un par de días antes de ir a cuestionar a la pequeña calabaza acerca de la plática que había tenido con Sora en los baños. Necesitaba obtener información para así poder sacar conclusiones a sus propias sospechas y teorías.

-¿Esta seguro que Sora está enferma Maestro Fool?

May se detuvo en seco y frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar aquella pregunta. Esto ocasiono que la china, en reflejo, se tumbara sobre las escaleras de una forma en que pudiera mantenerse oculta de la vista de Rossetta pero aun así May pudiera verla, y justo ahí estaba de pie afuera de su departamento, hablando con... nadie.

No había nadie frente a Rossetta. Los ojos de May se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

Esa no era la primera vez que ocurría aquel incidente tan extraño, ya con anterioridad May había sido testigo de cómo Sora hablaba sola con alguien, pero al verse observada o descubierta, se callaba inmediatamente o inventaba alguna excusa boba para justificar el que tuviera una conversación sería con el "aire" logrando librarse de la situación.

Pero llegó el momento en que Sora hizo evidente que podía ver algo y fue el día en que le realizaron la entrevista por la función número 200 de "El lago de los cisnes". May lo recordaba demasiado bien, era algo que difícilmente podría olvidar (aunque para el resto del elenco pareciera algo sin importancia y ya no lo deben recordar) estaban en plena entrevista cuando sora, inesperadamente, comenzó a hablar con alguien entablando una especie de conversación que la alteró bastante al punto que ella misma tomo con sus propias manos algo invisible, mientras declaraba a todo pulmón que Rossetta sería la siguiente estrella del escenario, cuando ella se retirara de él. A nadie pareció importarle o llamarle la atención que Sora hubiese hablado con una especie de "ente" en un programa en vivo, posiblemente se debió a que toda la atención inmediatamente fue enfocada en Rossetta, porque Yuri aprovechó para dar la noticia del nuevo protagónico que la pequeña calabaza tendría.

Si, el asunto de Sora y su "ente" paso desapercibido para todos, pero no para May.

Especialmente porque a partir de ése día, la china había descubierto a Rossetta hablando sola, justamente como Sora lo hacía, pero a diferencia de Naegino, y a pesar de haber descubierto a la cabeza de zanahoria en más de una ocasión, la diosa de los diávolos sabía perfectamente justificar aquello inventando excelentes e irrefutables excusas.

Esa situación siempre tuvo molesta a Mai, ella sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no había tenido ninguna prueba concreta... hasta ése preciso momento. Para Wong ya no cavia duda, Rossetta y Sora no estaban locas, sí había alguna especie de _"ente"_ con el que platicaban y finalmente había descubierto su nombre: **Fool**.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que está pasando? –Pensó May, mordiendo su labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Quién es ése tal _"Fool"_

Por un instante ella sintió el impulso de incorporarse y cuestionar ardidamente a Rossetta acerca de aquel Fool. Pero prefirió esperar un poco más, para saber y escuchar más detenidamente lo que la adolescente estaba diciendo. Posiblemente podría escuchar algo más que le diera más armas y también comprender lo que sucedía entre Sora y ella.

-Sí, estoy seguro que está enferma o al menos algo no anda bien con ella. –Prosiguió Fool, ignorante de la presencia de May oculta al nivel del piso en las escaleras

-¿Por qué está tan seguro de eso maestro Fool? –Preguntó Rossetta, con un notorio tono de preocupación, que no pasó desapercibido para Wong

-Eso es demasiado simple. Cuando ella dijo que tomaría un baño, yo me ofrecí con las mejores de mis intenciones matutinas, en tallar su espalda para que ella se relajara. –Explicó cerrando los ojos- Y Sora siempre rechaza mi benevolencia y me maltrata, lanzándome por la ventana o atándome como un vulgar pervertido, boca abajo en el armario. Realmente no sé porque me trata así –Agregó, con un tono dramático y colocando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente. Acto que ocasión que Rossetta entrecerrara levemente los ojos con una gota tras su cabeza y una sonrisa forzada en sus labios- ¡Pero! –Exclamo repentinamente, sobresaltando a la pelirroja- ¡Ella no hizo nada! –Agregó enterrando sus largos dedos entre sus cabellos ondulados color aceituno- ¡Solo me respondió un " _No hay tiempo para eso Fool_ "! –Arremedó con ojeras bajo sus ojos-¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Eso no es nada NORMAL! –Arremetió exasperado, apretando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás.

La adolescente permaneció en un brutal silencio, a pesar del excéntrico dramatismo que Fool estaba mostrándole en ese momento, entendió que posiblemente el espíritu tenía razón. Algo no andaba bien.

Ella recordó entonces que el motivo por el cual siempre terminaba viendo a Fool por las tardes, era precisamente por aquel detalle: Sora siempre lo dejaba amarrado o lo lanzaba por la ventana a largas distancias. Por ello, el espíritu pasaba toda la mañana ya sea intentando liberarse o volando para volver.

El hecho de tener a Fool tan temprano delante de ella y en una especie de crisis existencial porque Sora no le había torturado (aunque suene masoquista) significaba que realmente algo no andaba bien.

-Tiene razón –Dijo finalmente, haciendo reaccionar al espíritu que volteo a verla casi al instante- Algo malo debe estar pasando con Sora –Agregó, haciendo a May fruncir el ceño. Ella no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo dicho por Fool, solo vio a Rossetta en silencio viendo hacía un punto fijo, sin decir nada- ¡Vamos a verla, maestro Fool! –Dijo ella

Esa fue la señal que May necesitaba para finalmente entrar en acción. Se levantó de su "escondite" y camino directamente hacía Rossetta quién le daba la espalda.

-¡Rossetta! –Le llamo, ocasionando que la adolescente se erizara levemente, girándose hacía ella.

-¡M-May! –Dijo alarmada

-Te acompañaré a ver a Sora –Le anunció con un tono imperativo, haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara callada- No pongas esa cara de tonta –Entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño- Sé que irás a verla ¡Acabo de escucharte! –Le refutó buscando la mirada de la adolescente, quién la evitaba- ¿Con quién exactamente estás hablando? –La cuestionó

Fool estaba levitando al lado derecho de la cabeza de Rossetta, cruzando sus brazos para observar a May con gran curiosidad. Ya había visto a Wong con anterioridad cada vez que ella descubría a Sora o Rossetta hablando con él.

Para el espíritu May Wong era bastante astuta y agraciada... a su modo peculiar de ser. Pero súbitamente lo contario a lo que era Sora; Wong era muy engreída, directa y muy determinada en sus acciones. Rossetta, era un intermedio entre esas dos chicas, eso era lo que llamaba la atención del espíritu.

-Es una lástima que tú no puedas verme. Porque tienes lo necesario para ello... -Pensó observando fijamente a May quién cuestionaba a Rossetta- Bueno, en realidad solo te hace falta algo para poder hacerlo. –Pensó alzando levemente las cejas

Rossetta no respondió a May, repentinamente siguió a Fool con la mirada, al notar que el espíritu había empezado a levitar lentamente para rodear la cabeza de May hasta detenerse al lado izquierdo de ella.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –Pensó Rossetta con una gota

-Rossetta, ¡Te estoy hablando! –Dijo May molesta, al ver la mirada de la adolescente fija a la izquierda de su cabeza- ¿Qué estás viendo?

May giró la cabeza a la izquierda, quedando cara a cara con Fool, pero ella no pudo verlo. Rossetta solo observó la mirada de Fool, seria, analítica y fija en el rostro de May.

-Sí, esta chica no tiene claros sus objetivos aún. Es por eso que no puede verme aún –Pensó, colocando su gran mano en su mentón- Es una lástima, porque en otras circunstancias ésta chica si hubiera conseguido verme posiblemente... -Pensó suspirando con cierta decepción- Tú tienes un gran parecido a la pequeña Layla: Tan decidida y tan feroz. –Pensó ladeando levemente la cabeza- Me da curiosidad saber si llegaras a estar a la altura de Rossetta, Sora o Layla... -Pensó y cerró los ojos- ¿Podrás verme algún día? –Esa pregunta vago en su mente por unos segundos

May frunció el ceño ya exasperada, girándose hacía Rossetta quién salió del trance en el que entró por breves segundos. Posando sus ojos en May.

-Y bien Rossetta, ¿A caso estás viendo a ese tal "Fool" con el que Sora y tú SIEMPRE hablan? –Preguntó con firmeza

El corazón de Rossetta dio un vuelco por ese horrible sobresalto. La pregunta de May la tomó completamente desprevenida y por primera vez no supo que responder. Pero no era porque estuviera asustada, sino que la pose tan seria que Fool tenía en ese instante, aun flotando al lado de la cabeza de May, la hizo desconcentrarse al punto de no saber cómo acomodar sus ideas para responderle a May. Quién definitivamente no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta no obtener una respuesta.

¿Qué rayos hará ahora?

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la intervención de May fue inesperada y más aún lo que Fool piensa de ella. Veamos que hará ahora Rossetta para desviar la atención de May, hacía otra cosa que no sea Fool_

 _¿Lo conseguirá?_

 _¡Habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo!_


	21. Capitulo 20: La nada fantástica lectura

_Hola a todos!  
Una disculpa por haber tardado en publicar el nuevo episodio. Si llegaron a pensar que lo abandoné, ¡No es así!_

H _e tenido muchos proyectos y trabajos que atender, por ello, me fue imposible poder publicar antes y me retrasé. Pero espero el siguiente fin de semana, poder publicar un capítulo más :)_

M _uchas gracias a quienes han estado leyendo los capítulos, espero que les agrade lo que está por venir, y sigan disfrutando de ésta historia :)_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 21: La nada fantástica lectura**_

Sora permanecía en un profundo silencio, sentada en el sillón y sus brazos contraídos, manteniendo las manos pegadas, cada una en una de sus piernas. Evitaba a toda costa el mostrar cierto nerviosísmo, al punto incluso de olvidar que debía respirar (para no verse más obvia).

Minutos atrás, ella había recibido la visita inesperada de Rossetta, pero, con una compañía extra que fue quién precisamente ocasionó los nervios en sora: Mai.

Aunque lo que alteró los nervios de Sora, no fue la presencia de la china en sí, sino que fue el hecho de ver a Fool sentado descaradamente en el hombro de su compañera. El espíritu mantenía su mirada clavada en Mai, observándola, como quien observa un animal en exótico y único en un zoológico.

Y sentadas ahora en los pequeños sillones del departamento, Sora seguía conteniendo los nervios y hasta cierto punto enojo, para no delatarse delante de Mai, quién realmente no sentía una sola presencia a su alrededor.

-Exactamente... ¿A qué vinieron tan temprano? –Preguntó finalmente Sora, quién planeaba alguna estrategia para arrancar a Fool del hombro de Mai.

-Iré directamente al grano –Dijo Mai con seriedad, mientras Fool estiraba una de sus manos, para acariciar la mejilla de la china, ocasionando un tic en el ojo de Sora y una pequeña gota en la cabeza de Rossetta- Sora, quiero que me digas en éste preciso instante ¡Quién diablos es Fool! -Exigió

Ante aquella sorpresiva exigencia, Rossetta no tuvo otro movimiento más que bajar la mirada avergonzada e incómoda por la situación en la que estaban por entrar. Especialmente porque se generó por su propia culpa y descuido fatal.

Sora quedó en un profundo silencio abriendo levemente los ojos, congelada, no había visto venir semejante pregunta por parte de su amiga. Al mismo tiempo, Fool alejó inmediatamente su mano de aquella mejilla, quedándose quietecito y firme cual soldado, viendo de reojo a Mai.

-¡Y no intentes excusarte con el asunto del amigo imaginario! –Se adelantó Mai al ver que Sora estaba por abrir la boca- La cabeza de zanahoria ya intentó ese truco mientras veníamos hacía tu departamento –Sonrió sagazmente con el ceño fruncido- Ésa excusa habría sido factible y creíble, ¡De no ser porque personalmente ya he atrapado a cada una en diferentes ocasiones, hablando con ése sujeto! –Declaró apuntando directamente a Sora, quién dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, entrecerrando levemente uno de sus ojos- Ya las he visto mantener conversaciones largas con él –Agregó cruzando sus brazos- Y a ti Sora, ya te he atrapado más de una vez, haciendo ademanes o movimientos raros con las manos, atrapando y lanzando algo casi en seguida –Frunció el ceño- Y tampoco olvidemos tu pequeño numerito cuando declaraste en vivo por televisión, que Rossetta sería la nueva estrella de Kaleido en el futuro –Agregó, ocasionado que ahora, tanto Sora como Rossetta se sobresaltaran.

Sora pudo sentir como su estómago se daba una vuelta incómoda. En ese punto, absolutamente todo plan que ella tenía para intentar apoderarse de Fool, quedaba completamente descartado. Si ella hacía cualquier tipo de movimiento, eso fortalecería e incrementaría las sospechas de Mai y eso ocasionaría que la china comenzara a cuestionar con más insistencia y terquedad.

El problema inmediato que a Sora se le presentaba, era encontrar el modo de hacer a Mai olvidar ése tema, o por lo menos desvíar su atención a otro tipo de cosas, para que no siguiera cuestionando.

-Bueno... Mai... -Comenzó Sora quién intentaba mostrarse lo más tranquila que su cuerpo le permitiera- ¡Tú sabes que mucha gente habla sola! –Soltó con una sonrisa divertida- Yo hablo y me respondo sola, mantengo una conversación conmigo misma. Cuando recién entre al escenario, no hablaba con muchas personas y me sentía demasiado nerviosa. ¡Además tú sabes que soy demasiado inquieta así que siempre me muevo! –Explico moviendo las manos y brazos, como si estuviese moldeando algo invisible- ¡Así que decidí crear un amigo imaginario llamado Fool! –Aclaró- ¡Una vez Rossetta me descubrió hablando sola y yo misma le explique sobre esto, y Rossetta decidió usarlo para hablar consigo misma cuando ella quiera!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Así es! –Intervino Rossetta girándose a Mai- ¡En verdad hablamos solas, no existe realmente nadie más! –Dobló sus brazos contra su pecho-

Mai abrió levemente los ojos, con sorpresa.

-¿Me están diciendo que ese tal Fool es realmente un amigo imaginario que tú inventaste, Sora? –Preguntó apuntando cortamente a Sora-

-¡Sí, sí, síiii! –Respondió apuradamente la pelirosa – Por eso Rossetta también decidió usarlo, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó sonriéndole a su compañera-

-Si Mai, a veces prefiero hablar sola que hacerlo con otras personas –Dijo Rossetta con ojos levemente cerrados- ¡A veces es mejor hablar con Fool!

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio, observando a Wong, quién se había limitado a guardar silencio durante toda aquella explicación, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto facial durante el proceso. Y luego de un momento, de forma repentina, Mai se levantó bruscamente, ocasionando que Sora y Rossetta se sobresaltaran sobre su lugar

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LES CREO NADA! –Gritó con molestia frunciendo el ceño- ¡No piensen que soy una idiota que me creeré tal mentira estúpida! –Apunto a Sora quien entrecerró los ojos, con líneas azules sobre su frente- ¡Tarde o temprano descubriré la verdad sobre Fool! ¡No es algo que podrás ocultar para siempre Sora! –Se giró hacía Rossetta- Yo sé que tú fuiste influenciada de alguna manera por la idiota de Sora, pero también averiguaré que tanto ocultas –Se inclinó hacía la adolescente- Ahora eres mi compañera, no eres de Sora, ¡Eres mía! –Le pegó en la frente con la punta de su dedo índice- así que tarde o temprano tú misma me dirás la verdad. ¡Porque entre nosotras no hay secretos!

Tanto Sora como Rossetta, se quedaron en silencio inmovilizadas sobre sus lugares, observando como Mai caminaba con firmeza y molestia, saliendo del departamento y azotando la puerta... llevándose a Fool sentado aún en su hombro.

Sora finalmente sintió que respiraba, como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo. Rossetta hizo lo mismo, pero tocándose también la frente, donde Mai le había pegado con el dedo.

Fue entonces que Sora clavó su mirada en la puerta en cuanto vio a Fool atravesarla, éste no tuvo tiempo alguna de reaccionar porque la mano de Sora inmediatamente le atrapó con fuerza. Como cuando alguien arranca una hoja de algún cuaderno.

-¡No me hagas nada! –Suplicó el espiritú tan pronto sintió la mirada asesina de Sora sobre él- ¡Yo no traje a tu hermosa amiga! –Se agito atrapado en el puño, intentando liberarse- ¡Todo fue consecuencia de malas circunstancias y coincidencias fuera de nuestro control! –Apretó los ojos

-¡Es verdad, Sora! –Se apuró a decir Rossetta con angustia- No fue culpa del maestro Fool... En realidad, ha sido mi culpa... -Bajo la mirada juntando las cejas- Debí ser más cuidadosa al hablar con él... como me dijo que tú te sentías mal, olvidé momentáneamente que solo nosotras dos podemos verlo. –Explicó- No me percaté de la presencia de Mai hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde...

Sora soltó un leve suspiro, liberando lentamente a Fool de su agarre, mientras el espíritu flotaba lentamente para alejarse, arreglando sus ropas y cabello.

-No te sientas mal Rossetta, -Sonrió levemente viendo a su amiga- éstos accidentes pasan, y sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.

La adolescente bajó la mirada, juntando las puntas de sus zapatos, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos posando sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-Sora... ¿Qué haremos ahora con Mai? –Preguntó, preocupada.

-Tranquila Rossetta, por ahora, tenemos que evitar hablar de Fool delante de Mai o cualquier otra persona. Ser más cuidadosas al hablar con él –Dijo Sora viendo a la chica- Lo mejor será hablar con Fool cuando estemos en el departamento. Fuera de él, habrá que evitarlo. –Cerró los ojos- Y esperemos que con el tiempo, Mai olvidé el tema.

Una luz apareció inesperadamente delante de las dos chicas, quienes abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con Fool quien había lanzado sus cartas, las cuales giraban a su alrededor con un hermoso brillo dorado. El espíritu en medio de su concentración, estiró su brazo y eligió dos de esas cartas, haciendo que las demás desaparecieran y solo esa permaneciera, revelando el signo.

-Tauro... –Declaró mostrando la primera carta ante las chicas- él se encuentra activo en este momento, tenaz, despierto. Cuando se forja un objetivo no hay nada que le pueda detener. –Explico, mostrando la segunda carta, la cual Sora reconoció como suya- Sagitario, en éste instante corre un gran riesgo y puede caer en trampas inesperadas, es mejor que cada paso que dé, lo haga con suma cautela, para no caer en el agujero sin fondo que amenaza con absorberlo.

Las cartas desaparecieron tan pronto Fool hizo su lectura. Dejando a una Rossetta y Sora serias, especialmente esta última, la predicción que hizo fool sobre ella, no fue nada alentadora, incluso le hizo sentir escalofríos desagradables.

-Es la primera vez que tengo una lectura de ése tipo hacía ti, Sora. –Dijo Fool con un tono serio, viendo a su amiga- así que te pido que tengas cuidado.

-Cuidaré que Mai...

-No Sora –La interrumpió Fool- Tengo el presentimiento, que ésta lectura no tiene relación alguna con lo que acaba de suceder. –Frunció levemente el ceño, sobresaltando a Rossetta- Sino de algo más grande y peligroso, por eso te pido... que tengas cautela a partir de ahora. Al menos, hasta que sea la hora de la siguiente lectura.

Sora guardó silencio extrañada, y preocupada, Fool no solía ponerse serio a ese extremo. Lo hacía raras veces y eran esas ocasiones en las que Sora realmente le tomaba en serio y dejaba las bromas.

Rossetta desvió la mirada y sujeto su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda. La lectura de Fool coincidía demasiado con las cosas que sucedieron días atrás, sobre aquella carta, los regalos, todo cuadraba. Y eso le dio una enorme preocupación.

Tal vez algo pronto aparecería, y no sería nada bueno.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy! ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Parece que los problemas en relación a aquel incidente misterioso, están por regresar_

 _¡NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!_


	22. Capitulo 21: La fantástica inspiración

_Hola a todos, bienvenido a un nuevo episodio de: **¡Kaleido Star: Fairy Wings!**_

 _Ya tengo publicado hasta el episodio 23, pero como no quiero saturar tanto episodio de golpe, publicaré otros dos más mañana :)_

 _¡Espero que disfruten de éste nuevo episodio!_

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: La fantástica inspiración de Mia**

Las Mañanas de Mia Guillem solían ser tranquilas. Especialmente en las temporadas bajas, donde no se realizaban presentaciones en el escenario. En un inicio, ella era una trapecista en compañía de Sora y Ana, las tres compartían el escenario y lograron participar juntas en varias obras, pero la favorita de las tres, siempre será el de la cenicienta, puesto que esa obra fue lo que marcó un antes y un después en el destino de cada una de ellas.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, cada una descubrió el camino que deseaban seguir: Sora se convirtió en la estrella principal de Kaleido, cumpliendo su sueño de crear un escenario sin rivalidades. Ana, se convirtió en la jefa de los bufones del escenario, creando grandes momentos de comedia para el público. Y en cuanto a ella misma, Mia se convirtió en la directora y principal escritora de las obras de Kaleido.

Ella había conseguido grandes éxitos desde que Kalos confío en ella, su principal y más grande debut como escritora, fue precisamente la obra en la cual Sora presentó su técnica angelical, la obra: El lago de los Cisnes. Desde entonces, Mia comenzó a tomar más experiencia, pero todo también ha sido gracias a la tutela de la gran directora: Cathy Teymor. Quién desde el inicio vio gran potencial en Mia y comenzó a pulirla desde entonces. Aunque, a pesar de eso, Mia aún se siente bastante insegura y sabe que le falta mucho camino por recorrer.

En los últimos meses, Mia ha estado trabajando por su cuenta, pidiendo apoyo a Cathy solo cuando realmente era necesario. Si, Mia ya tenía bastante experiencia, incluso para poder ser más estricta con los miembros del elenco al momento de ensayar, pero sabía que conforme el tiempo pasara, esa experiencia crecería aún más.

Si, todas las mañanas de Mia eran tranquilas, excepto esta...

Aquella tranquilidad se había esfumado en cuanto su celular sonó durante el desayuno en la cafetería. Finalmente había recibido la llamada que estuvo esperando, o que también temía recibir: La llamada de Kalos.

Ahora ella se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio del jefe, quién no estaba solo en la oficina, Yuri también le acompañaba, sentado en uno de los sillones. Mia se notaba levemente tensa, ansiosa y nerviosa; sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual había sido llamada. A esas alturas, la directora ya debería estar acostumbrada a esa llamada y a esa reunión, pero aún no terminaba de asimilarlo.  
-Mia –Hablo Kalos finalmente, con la seriedad acostumbrada- como sabes ya se acerca la nueva temporada de presentaciones. –Agregó, a lo que Mia asintió tímidamente- Así, que antes de que presentes la propuesta, deseo pedirte que incluyas algo en específico y en esta ocasión, también tendrás restricciones.

Mia tragó saliva, era la primera vez que Kalos pediría algo en modo prioritario y sobre todo, le pusiera restricciones. Eso solo implicaba que llegaría un gran reto. Y no se equivocaba.  
-Dígame jefe. –Dijo ella- ¿Qué es lo que me pedirá?  
-Como sabrás, se acerca el primer aniversario de Sora como estrella principal de Kaleido, así que deseo que en esta obra te enfoques en eso. Que se sienta la importancia y valor que Sora tiene tanto para el escenario como para el elenco de Kaleido; pero principalmente para el público que viene a verla. –Explicó el hombre, empujando suavemente sus lentes por encima del puente de su nariz- Quiero que logres plasmar eso en la obra, sin que se pierda la prioridad a los demás personajes.  
-También te pediremos que no hagas la situación tan obvia –Interrumpió Yuri, obligando a la chica a voltear a verle- Queremos que ésta historia tenga esencia, que tenga un climax, que te haga sentir pasión y emoción al mismo tiempo. –Sonrió de lado- Esta obra Mia, tiene que superar o al menos llegar al mismo nivel de calidad que tuvo "El lago de los cisnes"

Ante aquella declaración, los ojos de Mia se abrieron por sorpresa, girando la mirada de golpe hacía Kalos. Eso sí que la había tomado desprevenida. El jefe la vio seriamente.  
-Tienes un gran trabajo por delante Mia. Y espero que estés preparada para las restricciones... -Dijo el moreno, entrelazando sus dedos frente a su rostro. Mia pudo notar como un brillo atravesaba los cristales de las gafas, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a ser visibles- Tienes prohibido usar la técnica Angelical, el Fenix y la Técnica Fantástica en ésta nueva obra. Ninguna de las técnicas de Sora serán usados en ésta ocasión.

Si Mia se había asustado antes, ahora había entrado en pánico. Tanto Kalos como Yuri pudieron notar eso por la expresión facial que Mia intentó ocultar, los dos hombres sabían y estaban conscientes de la enorme presión a la que acababan de someter a la pequeña directora, pero, confiaban en que ella podría sobrellevarlo sin problemas.  
-Tienes exactamente dos semanas a partir de éste minuto, para que nos presentes la propuesta. –Sentenció Kalos con voz seria- Así que no pierdas más tiempo, y espero que no nos decepciones, puesto que esperamos algo impresionante.

La sonrisa en los labios de Mia se puso aún más tensa, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y ella asentía con gran dificultad, podía sentir el sudor caer por su rostro, por los nervios, tensión y presión. Repentinamente se sintió atrapada entre cuatro paredes y como estas lentamente comenzaban a cerrarse en su entorno.

Ana caminaba alegremente por la cafetería, con la bandeja de comida en sus manos, traía un jugo de naranja y un plato con sandía. Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y a esa hora ella solía comer alguna merienda, especialmente porque no había demasiada gente para interrumpirla y poder disfrutar de su fruta con tranquilidad.

La comediante se detuvo y parpadeo, viendo a Mia, quien tenía la frente pegada a la libreta que estaba en blanco, sobre la mesa. Ana sonrió divertida, ni siquiera tenía que preguntar qué le ocurría, era prácticamente una tradición el ver a Mia en esa posición, eso significaba que había llegado el momento de una nueva obra para presentar en Kaleido.  
-¿Y para cuando tendrás que presentar la propuesta? –Preguntó Ana directamente, sentándose frente a su amiga  
-...Dentro de dos semanas a partir de hoy... -Respondió con pesar-... Y me ha puesto restricciones... -Agregó. Evitaría tocar el tema del aniversario, Kalos no necesito aclararle que eso era un punto confidencial-  
-¿Restricciones? –Preguntó Ana sorprendida- ¡Wow! Eso sí que ha sido nuevo. ¿Qué tipo de restricciones? Espero que no tenga que ver con la comedia –Dijo con angustia  
-No, esto no tiene que ver contigo Ana –Dijo Mia, levantando un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para mostrar sus ojos que eran adornados por pequeñas ojeras bajo ellos- Me han prohibido usar cualquier técnica que haya usado Sora en el pasado, -Explicó con más pesar- y que ésta obra debe superar o al menos llegar al nivel de "El lago de los Cisnes" –Añadió, dejando caer su frente sobre el cuaderno, nuevamente.

Un largo silbido escapó de entre los labios de Ana. En el fondo estaba emocionada por el hecho de que la nueva obra vendría en camino, pero por otro lado, estaba preocupada por ver a su amiga metida en ese gran lío.  
-El joven Yuri y el señor Kalos tienen plena confianza en que lograré superar aquella obra. –Dijo Mia suspirando- Aunque yo no estoy tan segura de poder hacerlo, especialmente porque las técnicas de Sora eran uno de los puntos fuertes para el triunfo de cada presentación. –Junto las cejas  
-Bueno... supongo que ellos también desean ver algo nuevo Mia. –Sonrió Ana, intentando confortar a su amiga- Es decir, algo más fresco y que sea diferente, algo que pueda sorprender e impactar al público. Posiblemente por eso la restricción.  
-Lo sé, y eso es lo más difícil –Murmuró Mia, desanimada- necesito una fuente de inspiración...  
-¡Oh, veo que pronto habrá una nueva obra! –Exclamo Sara, quién se acercó bastante emocionada, viendo la libreta bajo las manos de Mia- ¿Ya tienes la idea para la obra? –Preguntó Sara

La respuesta le llegó casi inmediatamente que terminó la pregunta, puesto que el rostro de Mia le dijo todo.  
-Esa carita no me agrada nada –Dijo Sara con preocupación  
-Lo que sucede es que Kalos y Yuri ahora si fueron bastante estrictos con Mia –Respondió Ana en su lugar- le han dado dos semanas para presentar la obra, pero no puede usar ninguna técnica de Sora.

Sara parpadeo sorprendida ante aquella respuesta, tomo asiento al lado de Ana, para ver a Mia.  
-¿Eso significa que ahora sé tendrá que presentar una nueva técnica para la obra? –Preguntó  
-El jefe no me mencionó nada de eso. Supongo, que eso recaerá en Sora y Leon –Respondió Ana pensativa- Pero igual, no deja de preocuparme, porque si debe ser una obra nueva que supere la de El lago de los cisnes, significa que se tendrá que hacer un escenario nuevo... -Bajo la mirada  
-¿Por qué no usar el escenario tal como esta? –Pregunto Ana  
-Porque si me están pidiendo que sea una obra nueva, no puedo usar la escenografía que se usó para el cisne. –Respondió ella con ligera angustia en su voz-  
-En eso tienes razón –Dijo Sara- Si lo analizamos bien, el trabajo de Mia es más grande de lo que aparenta. –Agregó levantando la mirada, pensativa  
-¿Y por qué no le llamas a Cathy, Mia? –Preguntó Ana viendo a su amiga-  
-No, no lo haré –Respondió con seriedad viendo su libreta  
-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Ana  
-Por qué no puedo estar molestando a Cathy cada que haya una nueva temporada de presentaciones. –Cerró los ojos- Ella también tiene trabajo que hacer, no puedo estar quitándole el tiempo con este tipo de cosas. –Abrió los ojos- En esta ocasión deseo hacerme cargo por mi cuenta.

Ana y Sara guardaron silencio ante esta respuesta, Sara no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Estoy segura que harás algo increíble Ana, deseo saber qué tipo de escenario se te ocurrirá. Probablemente sea más increíble que el del Cisne. –Sonrió ella.  
-Creo que el escenario es de lo más importante, ya quiero ver todo –Sonrió Ana emocionada

Mia bajo la mirada nuevamente, viendo su libreta unos segundos. Soltó un leve suspiro y se puso de pie, tomando la libreta entre sus brazos.  
-Iré a caminar, necesito un poco de aire.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Ana, a lo que Mia negó con la cabeza  
-Prefiero ir por mi cuenta, tal vez pueda encontrar algo para inspirarme.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, viendo como Mia se alejaba y salía de la cafetería por las puertas de cristal. Ambas chicas voltearon a verse en silencio.  
-Algo le preocupa, y sé que no es solo el asunto de la obra –Comento Ana  
-Sí, algo le está inquietando demasiado. Pero... no puedo deducir qué es –Comento Sara pensativa.

Ambas soltaron un suspiro, dejando caer sus cabezas hacía adelante. Si tenían suerte, tal vez después podrían desubrir el motivo real de la preocupación de su amiga

Mia no estaba segura de cuento tiempo había pasado, en cuanto salió de la cafetería se sumergió en sus pensamientos y olvidó el resto del mundo. Camino y camino sin un rumbo fijo, pero sin alejarse demasiado de la zona departamental, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Estaba demasiado preocupada por una situación en específico, y se trataba de algo que podría pasar desapercibido para la mayoría de las personas, y esa preocupación era: El escenario.  
En la obra de El Lago de los Cisnes, el escenario requirió una transformación total, un gran trabajo laboral y mucha, mucha paciencia y tiempo.  
Una suave brisa golpeo el rostro de Mia, haciéndola reaccionar y salir de sus pensamientos, observando a su alrededor. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se había alejado de la zona departamental, y había llegado a la pequeña alberca de Jonathan; donde los fines de semana se hacían funciones con la pequeña foca y Marion. Y no solo eso, la noche también la había alcanzado, y ahora las luces nocturnas empezaban a encenderse.  
Mia suspiro y apoyó sus brazos en la barca que rodeaba la pequeña alberca, posando su mirada en el agua cristalina que se movía gracias a la fresca brisa. En ese lugar, habían sucedido cosas que marcaron un antes y un después para diferentes situaciones que cambiaron para ser mejor.  
Ella bajo la mirada, soltando un segundo suspiro, más largo que el anterior. Nuevamente esas ideas invadían su cabeza, no sabía organizarlas, ni que hacer.  
-Mia, ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?

Aquella voz masculina hizo a Mia salir de sus pensamientos, girándose inmediatamente hacía atrás, para encontrarse con Jean Benigni, el padre de Marion. Un hombre alto de aproximadamente treinta años, quién ni siquiera aparentaba esa edad. Tenía puesta una chaqueta color vino que en la parte trasera lucia el logo del escenario en un tono más oscuro, unos jeans azules, sus tenis y una camisa color verde militar debajo de la chaqueta. Él era el jefe de ingenieros de Kaleido y se encargaba de construir todo tipo de estructuras para el escenario. Mia bajó levemente la mirada, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.  
-Bueno... -Jugueteo ella con sus dedos pulgares, ya que los demás se encontraban ocupados sosteniendo la libreta- Quería despejar un poco mi cabeza... y me he sumido tanto en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que transcurrió tanto el tiempo, ni tampoco a donde me dirigía –Admitió apenada

Jean entonces posó su mirada en aquella libreta.  
-Ya veo, Kalos finalmente te ha pedido una nueva historia. –Concluyó dirigiendo su mirada a la chica- Pero te ves bastante mortificada, Mia.

Mia soltó un pesado suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza hacía su costado derecho, con una expresión de absoluta desolación.  
-Es verdad que Kalos me ha puesto restricciones. Pero... no es eso lo que me tiene así. –Levantó nuevamente su cabeza- En realidad me emociona, porque en esta obra él también quiere celebrar el primer aniversario de Sora como estrella y eso me parece algo muy especial. –Bajo la mirada- Aunque desgraciadamente, aún no puedo encontrar nada que me inspire o me de alguna idea para poder iniciar la historia.  
-Vaya, implementar la celebración del primer aniversario de Sora en la obra, me parece realmente algo interesante. –Sonrió Jean viéndola- No dudo que lograrás hacer algo increíble, no importa que restricciones te hayan puesto, Mia.  
-...M-muchas gracias... -Sonrió levemente bajando la mirada, levantando al aire su talón derecho, moviéndolo lentamente de izquierda a derecha, sin separar la punta del zapato del suelo

El hombre guardó silencio, observando a la chica largos segundos  
-Entonces, si eso no es lo que te tiene así de angustiada... ¿Qué es? –Preguntó, visiblemente preocupado

Mia guardó silencio, apoyando nuevamente su talón en el suelo.  
-...No quiero darle problemas a usted. –Dijo finalmente, levantando la mirada para verlo

Ante aquella respuesta, Jean agito un poco la cabeza, consternado y sorprendido. Sin poder entender a que se debía semejante declaración.  
-¿Darme problemas? –Preguntó aún sorprendido- Exactamente... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-...Cuando se realizó la obra de "El lago de los cisnes", para poder realizarse la "Tecnica angelical" se tuvo que reconstruir todo el escenario. –Junto levemente las cejas bajando la mirada- Al inicio yo no me había percatado de la magnitud de trabajo que usted y sus hombres tendrían, puesto que no sé mucho de ésas cosas. –Se hundió levemente de hombros- Y cuando vi todo lo que hicieron, las noches que pasaron en vela y el tiempo que invirtieron para poder crearlo, me sentí demasiado culpable por tanto trabajo que le puse a usted encima. –Junto más las cejas, mientras Jean la veía fijamente- Es evidente... que no podré usar el mismo escenario para la futura obra. Y... y yo no quiero... no quiero...

Mia guardó un profundo silencio en cuanto sintió la mano de Jean que se posó sobre su cabeza, antes de escuchar la suave risa de éste, provocando un rubor discreto en las mejillas de la chica.  
-Mia, no te preocupes por eso –Le tranquilizó, moviendo su mano para acariciar suavemente sus cabellos- Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿Recuerdas? –Preguntó inclinándose a ella para verla a los ojos- Estoy agradecido contigo cada vez que me pones algún reto de escenario.

Mia trago saliva sintiendo los latidos de su corazón latir fuerte contra su pecho, haciendo que ésta levantara levemente la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.  
-Por favor no te mortifiques por la escenografía. –Agregó viéndolo- Desde hoy te prometo que hare un escenario maravilloso para ti.

La chica sintió un hormigueo, un escalofrío agradable que invadió todo su cuerpo y aceleró su corazón, al punto de que esas palpitaciones llegaron a sus orejas. Haciendo que ése rubor a sus mejillas se volviera más notorio. Inclino la cabeza hacia adelante, como una forma de ocultar aquel rubor.  
-...Yo... ¡Yo también le prometo hacer una gran obra! –Dijo ella con la voz notoriamente acelerada, llena de emoción.  
-Mia, por favor, no me hables de esa manera tan formal. No soy tan viejo, tuteame. –Le pidió sonriendo divertido  
-...E-Esta bien, Jean –Sonrió Mia, quien se atrevió a levantar el rostro para verlo-  
-Así esta mejor –Sonrió viéndola- Entonces, hoy hicimos una promesa. –La observo- Vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para esta nueva temporada.

Jean guardo silencio al ver que Mia, había levantado su meñique izquierdo.  
-...E-es... una... tradición que Sora me enseñó. –Sonrió Mia viéndolo- Allá en Japón al hacer una promesa, se cruzan los dedos meñiques para hacerlo más oficial. –Bajo la mirada- Lo lamento... supongo que es algo tonto...

Mia se dispuso a bajar la mano, pero enseguida, el meñique de Jean se entrelazo con el suyo, haciendo a la chica sentir los latidos de su corazón nuevamente.  
-...Es una promesa –Dijo viéndola  
-...Sí –Sonrió ella cerrando los ojos- ¡Una promesa!

El hombre, soltó el meñique de Mia, pero antes que ella pudiese decir otra cosa, sintió algo pesado sobre sus hombros y que inmediatamente le hizo invadir una calidez que alejó el frío. Jean se había quitado su chaqueta color vino y ahora Mia era quien la portaba.  
-Está haciendo fresco, es mejor que vuelvas a casa –Sonrió suavemente viéndola  
-...Ah... eh... -Ella trago saliva apretando entre sus dedos el área del cierre de la chaqueta-... ¿N-no la necesitarás?  
-Tranquila, estaré bien. Mi prioridad ahora es que tú no pesques un resfriado –Le sonrió viéndola- Deseo que pronto encuentres la inspiración que necesitas, ya deseo ver tu próxima obra, Mia.

Ella asintió cortamente, mostrando una suave sonrisa viendo a Jean partir. Una vez que él le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar, el rostro de Mia se puso del mismo color que la chaqueta, sintiendo incluso que podría salirle vapor por los oídos y el cuello. Inconscientemente dejó caer la libreta al suelo, antes de abrazarse así misma con la chaqueta, sintiendo incluso el perfume que seguramente Jean usaba.

Lentamente, levantó la mirada, viendo la fuerte espalda de Benigni alejarse a la distancia.  
-...Creo... -murmuró ella, metiendo sus brazos en las mangas largas de aquella chaqueta, antes de inclinarse para poder levantar la libreta, ocultándola entre sus brazos-...Creo... Que ya encontré... mi... inspiración... -Murmuró, hundiéndose levemente de hombros y mostrar una cálida y pequeña sonrisa

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí llega el episodio de hoy! :D_

 _Lamento si se desilusionaron un poco porque no aparecieron ni Sora ni Leon, pero deseo que los episodios también abarquen otros personajes o situaciones que pueden ser importantes y no siempre Sora y Leon estarán involucrados (al menos no directamente)_

 _Espero que aún así, el episodio les haya entretenido. Ésta pareja me había llamado la atención desde antes, pero no fue hasta un suceso del capítulo 50, que decidí arriesgarme con ellos, y en lo personal no me incomoda, veamos si se logra algo entre ellos o simplemente será el crush de mia._

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

Les dejaré solo el titulo :

 _Capitulo 22: La fantástica e inesperada Sorpresa_


End file.
